Beauty and the Beast
by MurasakinoMonogatari
Summary: When the matron of their orphanage passes away, Fang and Vanille must find jobs in order to support the other children. Vanille soon lands a job as a live in maid for the mysterious Lord Farron. Everything is smooth until Vanille ventures into the forbidden room in the west wing. Warning: Contains Sexual Content
1. Prologue

In a field of flowers sat a young girl with red hair. Her eyes fell on the delicate flower she picked. White, frail, and sad yet they were the best bouquet this patch of wild flowers had to offer. A single tear fell from her clear green eyes and landed on the soft white flower petal.

"When I couldn't see a future and I was afraid. When the future was clear and it hurt to see, I'd just close my eyes and lose myself in happier days.

The happier days when Matron found me sitting on a pile of rubble and I met Fang for the first time. I don't remember much of my parents, just that they had gave their lives in the war. Sometimes when I daydream about them, I imagine a woman with red hair like me and a man with kind eyes wearing a uniform. She would hum a lullaby lulling me to sleep. Even though its made believe, it would be something that kept my mind at ease. Still though I was happy, I had Fang, the other children, and the kind smile Matron always had even when times are rough. We never did have much. Always barely scraping by, but we had each other no matter how broken our family was.

But what happens now when she's gone? What future will we have, Fang? What future will the children have without her?"

**-xiii-**

Vanille, the red headed girl pushed passed the creaky church door and slowly walked to the plain wooden coffin in the center. A group of children surrounds the coffin as Fang, age 20, the oldest of the group stood tall next to the coffin, offering a hand to take Vanille's flowers. They exchanged glances and no words needed to be spoken. Fang withdrew her hand and turned her eyes to the old woman that laid peacefully within the coffin. Vanille stepped forward and gently laid the flowers she had picked on top of their beloved Matron's bosom.

"Sleep well, Matron."

* * *

So just a warning. My grammar is terrible. I just felt like writing this because they're my OTP. So yeah... please bare with it.


	2. Chapter I: Pressing Matters

"Eww..." Noel, age 8, turned to Vanille who was still busy with the other children. "I can't eat this sis... it's water." To demonstrate his point, he picked up his spoon full of the watery porridge and poured it back into his bowl.

Vanille and Hope, a 14 year old boy, continued helping the other children get their share of porridge. A total of 8 in all, tugged and pulled at her sleeve for more.

"Sis. I need some too!"

"Sis! Caius is pulling my hair!"

"Am not, Yuel!"

"Are to!"

"Hope! Look at my drawing!" Alyssa bounced up and down with a crudely drawn doodle in her hands.

Hope tried to separate the two kids as Vanille struggled with the others. Vanille turned to Noel. "I know it doesn't look too good, but just... give it a chance for now. Fang will be home soon and I'm sure she'll have something good for us."

"Alright..." Noel pouted and stared back at the watery porridge.

At that, the door opened as Fang came in with a dead rabbit in hand. "Hey kids! Did ya give Van and Hope a hard time today?"

"No!" They rang.

"Hope, start up the fire for me." Vanille took the dead rabbit and brought it to the table. There was a look of sympathy for the poor animal, but in the end it couldn't be helped, it was as they say desperate times. "I'm sorry..." She whispered gently before holding the knife to the rabbit's neck.

**-xiii-**

Fang fingered through the remaining grain they had in the bag. It was a little more than a palms worth.

"We've been making porridge just so it would last a little longer... but at this rate..." Hope said with his usual gentle voice.

Vanille entered the kitchen after having put the children to bed. Her entrance startled the two as the two looked at her with tired eyes. "How much did you get today, Fang?"

Fang sighed and brought out the 15 gold pieces she had earned for the day. "They're cutting everybody's pay. Damn the King for making us work our backs to build the ground he steps on... and for what?! For 15 lousy gold pieces... not even enough to pay those damn taxes." Fang sighed. "I figured we save this... so I went and hunt a little. The kids gotta eat something."

"If we don't get our hands on more money soon, we won't be able to pay the taxes Fang... and then we'll..."

"Don't say that Vanille. Don't lose sight of things... Matron taught us better than to give up hope."

Hope looked up at the sound of his name and sighed. "...I wish...I could do more..." He looked up at Fang suddenly having an idea. "Fang, maybe you can get me a job at the construction site."

Hope is a kind and gentle boy. His arms barely had enough strength to hold an axe. Fang shook her head."We need you here Hope. The kids are counting on you."

Hope fell silent, almost pouting.

"What if I helped out Fang?" Vanille suddenly asked. "I can go find a job too!"

"Vanille, no." Fang said sternly.

"But Fang!"

" You're too young." Fang looked at Vanille. "And besides you need to stay here and help Hope." Hope looked at Fang and raised a finger with his mouth open as if to speak up.

"I'm 17, Fang! I'm not a child anymore. And Hope will be able to take care of things here."

Hope opened his mouth again to agree but was beat by Fang. "No, Vanille. There are too many bad people out there. I can't let you-"

"Fang! If we don't get more money soon... we'll lose everything." Vanille began to tear a little. "We'll lose our home, Fang. Then everyone will be out in the streets!"

That hit a sore spot and silenced Fang.

"Just... let me help out, Fang. You don't need to do this on your own."

Fang sighed then nodded. "...Alright." Fang tied the bag of grain up and put it aside. "...Let's all go to bed, yeah?" Hope nodded and went ahead. Vanille started to move but was stopped by Fang's warm hand on her shoulder. "I just... don't want anything to happen to you, Van. You're... "

Vanille placed her hand on top of Fangs. "I know... Fang... I know..."

**-xiii-**

As Fang slept soundly on her top bunk bed, her hand slips from the side and hung dangling down into Vanille's vision from her bed. Vanille who was still awake gazed at Fang's rough hands. They were bruised and cut, callouses were forming at her inner palms.

"Fang would never let anyone know how hurt and exhausted she really is. She carries the world on her shoulders alone. Fang is Matron's first child taken in to her home. She and Matron are the closest even if it doesn't show. Fang is the one hurting the most over her passing yet she pretends to be strong for the rest of us.

Fang... let me help you ok?"

* * *

There are 11 people in the orphanage. Fang, Vanille, Hope, Alyssa, Yeul, Noel, and Caius. 4 children are nameless as of now.


	3. Chapter II: For Hire

"Honest, I'm really good at baking!" Vanille said with enthusiasm.

The baker who was working on his dough didn't even bother to look up. "Look lady, it doesn't matter. I can't hire you ok? If you're not gonna buy anything, please leave!"

Vanille left the shop. She had re-amped herself and continued looking, but pretty soon all the answers sounded the same. Vanille's confidence level dropped with each "no".

"I'm sorry... we're really looking for someone with more experience. Thank you for coming though."

"Sorry, we're not looking for anyone at this time."

"I said no, miss. Now please look somewhere else!"

**-xiii-**

Vanille walked out of the shop. She felt disheartened and worthless. Nobody wanted to hire a 17 year old girl who never worked before. She had no experience, nothing. She continued to walk down the street aimlessly until she saw a crowd forming around the town bulletin board. It was the board that would post the daily news, messages from the King, and wanted ads. Anything that was labeled important was usually posted there. She wondered what all the commotion was about and walked closer.

"Lord Farron is hiring for 50 gold pieces a day!"

"What do you think happened to her old maid?" Asked a huge lady carrying a chicken in a basket with one hand.

"She probably cut her up and ate her!" Said the man next to her. The fat lady laughed.

Vanille upon hearing the amount ran up front to see. Lord Farron is hiring a live in maid for her estate on the hills. Her eyes widen as she saw the amount. It was indeed 50 a day and she was guaranteed two meals a day, room and board. But why was it so much?

"You're not actually thinking of applying are you?"

Vanille turned to the old gossiping lady. "Well... why not?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Oh poor dear, she hasn't heard!" Exclaimed another.

"Heard what?" said Vanille innocently.

"Lord Farron fought in the war against the L'cie. She's brutal! Killed an entire army singlehandedly!"

"I heard she even bathed in their blood for power!" Exaggerated another.

Vanille imagined the scene but then thought... there was no way that could happen. These old ladies probably didn't know what they were talking about. "So... she is a great soldier, there's plenty of soldiers..."

"When she came back, she changed. Her eyes were cold and she was quick to punish anyone who crossed her. She would challenge people in a duel and kill them just for fun! Even the King feared her. Though she's a woman, she's given the title as a Lord!"

Another woman chimed in. "I heard she knows magic, L'cie magic. She became one of them!" The other woman nodded.

"Her sister went missing the year she came back. Rumor has it that she's killed her own blood with the L'cie magic she possesses."

One of the gossipers held Vanille's hand and touched it like a mother to a child. "It's best to stay clear of Lord Farron, dear."

"I see..." Vanille turned her attention back at the posting. To say that she wasn't afraid would have been a complete lie. The misdeeds that this Lord Farron has done sounds terrifying. She realized the reason the pay was so high because everybody feared this person. A person that commanded so much fear is people's hearts, is she really that evil like the other people describe? Her eyes glued at the 50 gold pieces. She had made up her mind, she decided that no matter the danger, she would have to try for it.

**-xiii-**

The Farron Estate is deep within the forest on top of the hills. From afar, you could see the huge and beautiful estate standing tall and proud. The gates are bronze and pointed at the top. In the the dark, it almost looked like a haunted mansion. The gates are menacing and made it look like a place where one can never leave. Next to the hill is a plummeting fall into the great blue ocean where jagged rocks would meet the waters. The estate was literally an island surrounded by danger.

The only way up there is by carriage which reluctantly, Vanille had passed up 7 old pieces for. She figured if she had gotten the job, it would be worth it. It was a gamble, but Vanille didn't really have a choice. The ride was less than smooth, but still Vanille enjoyed it. It was rare that Vanille got to enjoy a carriage ride where she could poke out of the window and look at the scenery. The forest was a dangerous place, yet it was full of wonder. Wild flowers at every turn and the fauna was just as wonderful. The minute she saw a deer, her heart jumped and waved at it, although the deer just hopped away the minute the carriage drew near. With a bump, she had finally arrived.

"Here we are, miss." The driver said as he helped her down from the carriage. "The great Lord Farron's estate." Said the driver with an unenthusiastic voice. "Looks like a prison if ya ask me!" The Chocobo's kwehed frightfully.

Vanille looked at the mansion ahead. Aside from the gate, the estate was even more beautiful up close. She turned to the driver. "Would you be able to pick me up before sundown?"

"At sundown...? In this forest? That would be way too dangerous. I would have to double the cost."

"What?... there must be something you could do..." Vanille gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster out.

A wolf in the distance was heard howling. The driver started to panic. "Listen lady, I'm sorry but I can't help you." He quickly got into the carriage.

"Wait! The cost is fine... I have no way to get home!" Vanille panicked.

The driver sighed. "Alright... Look, I'll show up right before sundown. But I can't guarantee I will stay. I will be gone when night falls!" The chocobo kwehed once more and left.

"Oh..." This time she heard the wolf howl closer. She turned to the estate. "Fang... is gonna kill me..." She pushed the gates open and went inside.


	4. Chapter III: The Stranger

The garden was nothing short of breathtaking, there were wild roses everywhere. She had to hold in her temptation to pick them. They grew wherever they pleased. Maybe they needed a gardener too, she thought.. After walking pass the fountain and a couple of decorative statues, she climbed the stone stairs up to the door. When she finally reached the door to the house, she held the golden door knocker firmly and with much anticipation she knocked two times. Within a few minutes, the head maid Elmyra opened the door.

"Can I help you Miss?"

Vanille smiled. "I'm here for the open position."

"Oh.." Elmyra looked at her. Under the gaze of Elmyra, Vanille suddenly felt self conscious and childish looking. She was in her best pink sundress, clean and void of any holes, but it was clearly outdated. It screamed the age of a 14 year old. "Well let me show you around first."

"That would be lovely!" Vanille beamed.

The giant doors opened, Vanille followed Elmyra in. Vanille was in awe. From the decorated painted ceiling to the beautiful carpeted floors, this mansion was gorgeous. Upon entering, the first thing you see in the center is the grand staircase that split into two wings.

"Up there to the right is to the master's room."

"And the left?" Vanille asked as she gazed over to the darker left side that had no candles lit.

Elmyra's eyes darkened. "That... That wing is forbidden." Elmyra grabbed a candelabra and started walking. "You are permitted to climb those stairs only when beckoned. The master values her privacy and does not forgive unwanted trespassers. If you are hired however, you will be mainly be working on this floor. Now come."

Vanille continued to follow her into some common rooms including the foyer and then finally the dining room. The dining room could surely fit 20 people, but the chairs looked unused, everything seemed new. Elmyra finally led her to the kitchen where she met Lebreau who is the head chef there. All in all, she saw about 15 servants, all quiet and eyes to the floor. Elmyra took her to where she would be staying if she had succeeded in taking the job. The room fitted 10 beds on each side of the wall. Attached to the beds is a little drawer to keep personal items and underneath the bed are two bigger drawers for clothes. Elmyra explained her tasks including cleaning, handing off meals, and importantly staying out of the master's way.

The mansion was big. Far too big and far too lonely for one person, thought Vanille. At the end of the tour, Elmyra had brought Vanille back to the main hall. Vanille tugged at her dress nervously. "So... am I... am I hired?"

Elmyra smiled and shrugged. Truthfully, Elmyra was hoping for someone older and more mature, but Vanille reminded her of her daughter. "I guess you will have to do."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Vanille jumped up cheerfully and instantly gave Elmyra a hug.

Not really knowing what to do, Elmyra hugged her back. When she politely pushed Vanille away, Elmyra spoke softly to Vanille who listened patiently. "Now now miss, there are many rules in this house... And hugging is one of those things that we do not do."

Vanille let go. "Yes! I got it! Sorry!"

"Keep your voice to a level, look where you're going, and you will do fine. Will you be able to start tomorrow?"

Vanille nodded. "Yes!" In a quieter voice. "I mean yes... but I do have a request. Right now my family can't pay the King's taxes. If I would be able to get my first week's pay right now... That would mean a lot for me."

Elmyra sighed. "This is not custom, you know..." Vanille looked down sadly. "...But very well. I understand that the time are rough..."

"Thank yo-" In a quieter voice. "Thank you..." Elmyra smiled at the young girl and turned around to get her money.

**-xiii-**

As Vanille walked out of the mansion, she realized it was already dark. "Oh no... the driver!" She rushed to the gates, but trips and tumbles to the ground. Despite her scraped knee, she pushed herself up and pushed opened the gate. The driver was gone. There was no trace of anybody. As she stood there, finally breathing, she felt the wind blow against her. The cold was chilling to the bone. She held herself for warmth. "Oh no! What to do... What to do Vanille..." She heard an owl hoot in the distance. She stared at the dirt path.

"All I have to do is follow this dirt path right..." She started to shiver. "Shouldn't be that hard..." She bit her thumb. "If I walk a little faster..." Another hoot of the owl. "Ok... no time to spare." With that she started walking.

Vanille was scared. As she walked through the forest, it was nothing but silent. She heard the crickets chirp, the wind rustling the leaves, and bushes moving. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if silence was any better. At least she didn't hear any wolves...

Then all of a sudden, there it was. A howl. Now she was in full panic mode. Vanille started running, her boots thumped against the dirt, making her presence known. Her running only attracted the wolves even more. Pretty soon, she heard them snarl. She didn't want to look back, she was sure that if she were to stop right now, she would be eaten alive. She started to tear now. This isn't what she had in mind at all and after she just got her first job. With tears forming around her eyes, her vision became unclear. She doesn't see the root protruding from the ground and accidently trips. "Oh no..." The sound of paws hitting the ground got closer. She turned around to see the glowing yellow eyes approaching her, she raised her arm to shield their attack, and then-

Suddenly she heard a horse neigh loudly. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure riding a white horse in the moonlight. The rider was holding some sort of weapon and batted the wolves away. With a couple whimpers, the wolves were scared off and ran away.

In shock, Vanille couldn't move. Was this rider a friend or foe? With the wolves gone, the rider had finally focused on the fallen Vanille, got off the horse, and walked over to Vanille. With all the strength Vanille could muster, she stood up, only to lose her strength and fall back down. Instead of the dirt floor greeting her, she was met by a strong embrace against a soft chest of a woman. "Ah..."

Vanille slowly looked up. It was dark, the moon was shrouded by clouds but in that very moment the clouds had passed and Vanille was met with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Can you stand?" Her voice was strong and soothing. Vanille's focus wasn't so much on the words but on the quality of the voice. Vanille was lost. The woman cleared her voice again, slightly annoyed by Vanille's non-response. "Can you stand?"

Vanille finally coming to. "...Ah... yes..." She paused. "Thank you... for... saving my life." It sounded stupid, Vanille thought. Lame, even. But really... what do you even say?

The stranger didn't say a word, only mumbled something about how stupid this girl is for being in this forest at night. Every word she whispered however only managed to put Vanille even more into a trance. "Where do you live?"

Vanille who had no courage to look up again only said quietly to the floor. "South of town... Its the house by... by the church." She was stuttering. It was quite pathetic, she thought to herself.

The stranger shrugged and got up onto her horse. "Well..." Vanille looked up. "Get on." The stranger reached for her with one hand.

Blushing madly, Vanille took it and with one swoop, Vanille was lifted up on the horse. She was cradled in the front by the stranger's arms.

"Odin!" The horse started to gallop.

The stranger smelled like roses. Vanille had rested her head against the woman's chest. She felt the stranger tense, but relaxed as soon as the horse started to pick up speed. Vanille thought she was dreaming. She must be because she felt like she was floating. Floating on a lazy river with rose petals scattered all over. She could almost faint from the intoxicating scent of the stranger. Slowly, Vanille's eyelids closed.

When the two finally arrived at the house, Vanille was fast asleep. "We're here." Vanille opened her eyes and realized how embarrassing she was. "Ah... I'm sorry!" With some help, she slipped off the horse and landed with a thud on the ground.

"...Thank-" Before Vanille could even finish her sentence, the stranger had dashed off. All Vanille had to remember of the stranger were her beautiful eyes, her melodic voice, and her rose scent. She wasn't even sure she really existed. When there was absolutely no trace of the white horse, Vanille's heart had finally began to beat normal again.

**-xiii-**

"Vanille! You had me worried sick! What were you thinking!?" Fang is mad. Beyond mad. Fuming. Vanille could only smile. Fang is always such a worry wart. "You think this is funny, Vanille?!"

Vanille shook her head but then remembered the gold she carried. She brought it out and put it on the table. "Look Fang!"

Fang was shocked. "Oh god... Vanille! Don't tell me you robbed a bank?! What... what were you thinking?! And... And why would you do it without me!?"

"No! Fang! I... I got a job."

"A... A job? What-"

"It's 50 gold pieces a day, including meals and boarding! I-"

Fang did not know what to think. "Vanille... don't tell me you're going to work at the... at the..." Fang blushed. "...You know..."

Vanille looked confused but finally realized what Fang had meant and blanched. "No! Fang! How could you think that?! No! I'm going to be a live in maid for the Farron Estates."

"The... Farron? As in the Farron that everybody's talking about being the evil witch L'cie monster? Are you crazy?!"

"Fang... those are all just rumors! She is a war hero that FOUGHT against the L'cie. She practically saved the world, doesn't that account for anything? Everyone just speculates her being a L'cie because they don't know any better... I'm sure... I'm sure it's fine!"

Fang paced the room. "Well... I'm not sure I like this. You're going to be so far from home and the kids..."

"The kids will be fine, Fang. I'll write constantly and if anything, it's a carriage ride away." Vanille rest her hands on Fang's cheek. "It'll be ok. And look." Vanille picked up the gold pieces. "This will be enough to get some food and pay our taxes. Isn't it wonderful? We can do this, Fang."

Fang sighed. "I... I'm going to miss you Van... and I'll never stop worrying, you hear me?" Fang held her tight. "You... you be safe... ok?" Vanille smiled as tears threatened to fall. She never wanted to say goodbye to Fang.

**-xiii-**

That night, Vanille couldn't sleep. Tonight would be the last night she would sleep in her own bed. Tomorrow will be her very first day of work and far away from home. Even though she told herself not to worry about Lord Farron, that all those things she heard were only rumors, she couldn't help but be afraid. Is she really a L'cie? A... a monster? Why was everybody so afraid of her? And... what did happened to her sister... did she really kill her? Vanille tried to clear her thoughts, but it was hard not to think of all these things.

Finally... who was that stranger? The thought of her sent Vanille's heart racing once again. Will she ever see her again?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. There are some of Vanille's original quotes in this story. See if you can catch it. Please review and junk.


	5. Chapter IV: Goodbyes

Morning came too quickly. Fang had woke up all the children and told them the news of Vanille's departure. They were tired and sleepy at first, but once the news settled in their little brains, they bounced awake and hurried to Vanille's side.

"I don't want you to go sis..." Yeul looked up at Vanille with her eyes full of tears.

Vanille dropped her suit case and bent down to Yeul's height level. "I'm not going away forever. I'll come back to visit, I promise." Vanille brushed Yeul's bangs away and kissed her forehead.

Alyssa walked up to Vanille. "Since you're not around, Hope can like me now!"

Hope blanched. "Alyssa!"

Vanille smiled and patted Alyssa on the head. "Sure. You'll invite me to your wedding right?"

Alyssa nodded with a big smile as Hope hid his face from embarrassment. Caius, Noel, and the other children each came up to Vanille to say their goodbyes. Penelo, a young blonde haired girl who had held her hair in pigtails just as Vanille did made a flower woven crown for Vanille that matched her own. Vaan who tried to be creative gave Vanille a picture made out of colorful pebbles, ones that he had hand washed from the 'training grounds' he had always went to. A young boy named Maqui gave her a paper clip compass so she wouldn't get lost. Yuj, a little older than Maqui, had given her a beautiful scarf to keep her warm. Vanille had made sure to say goodbye to each of them and held back her tears. Vanille turned to Hope who was still blushing madly. She hugged him. "I'll miss you Hope."

"I.. I'll miss you... too... Van... Vanille." Hope stuttered.

Vanille bent down to pick up her suitcase and headed towards the outside where Fang and the carriage driver waited. The driver helped Vanille's suitcase into the carriage as Vanille looked at Fang longingly.

Vanille and Fang. Never separate from the day they met. Fang was 11 and Vanille was 8, Fang was first to break the ice when Matron had found Vanille scared and alone. Fang simply said. "Hi, I'm Fang. I'll protect you now, yeah?" And from then on, Fang had kept her promise. And now, Vanille is going far away from Fang.

"Fang..."

"Don't be so sad now." Fang placed her hand on Vanille's shoulder. "Just... be safe and write." Fang paused. "A lot." Vanille nodded as Fang took her in her arms again. It would be the second time Fang held her after yesterday night, only this time, Vanille really did have to leave. Vanille held in her tears the best she could, but this time she wasn't able to. When they separated, Fang wiped her tears away with her thumb gently.

When the carriage began moving, Vanille had poked her head out of the window to see her family off. She saw Alyssa hugging onto Hope's arm tightly. Yeul was crying as Noel and Caius fought each other to make her feel better. Maqui, Yuj, Vaan, and Penelo were all waving to her as they teared up. Fang's eyes never left Vanille's. With a final smile, Vanille waved back at everybody.

_"__Knowing you'll always be welcomed, no matter how much has changed... That's what having a home is all about._

_Fang, Hope, the children, and I... came from different backgrounds. We had lives before this one. We had family, mothers, fathers, maybe brothers, sisters too, but our lives started anew the day our lives intertwined and became a family. _

_My family. I'll do anything for them. Anything."_

* * *

I know this is a little on the short side, but the next chapter will be much longer. I just thought Vanille's family deserves their own little chapter. Real plot is coming. Please review and motivate me. Thank you for the positive notes so far!

And I agree, Lightning in an Ezio costume would be pretty awesome. This story kinda roughly takes place in a sorta timeless place, I wanna call it Victorian but there probably isn't a Queen Victoria in the world they come from... unless... there was... then maybe. :D


	6. Chapter V: The Estate

_"__Ah-choo!" _

_"__Hold still!" commanded Elmyra._

_Vanille was shivering naked with her hands covering her chest as Elmyra held a tape measure around her slim waist. "Sorry..." Vanille felt embarrassed even though they were both women... well... at least Elmyra is, Vanille still felt like a little girl. Even more so since Vanille is so small that they had to do some adjustments on her uniform. So that's how Vanille found herself in this predicament, naked, and being felt up by an older woman. Ah... poor Vanille._

_"__Take in 2 inches around the waist, Hilda." Elmyra moved the tape measure up. "Now hold your hands up, dear."_

_"__Ah... um... ok..." Vanille blushed madly as she raised her hands up letting her chest be exposed to the chilling air. She felt the tape measure graze her sensitive area. And she had to bite her tongue from squealing._

_Elmyra sighed. "Take in a inch."_

_Vanille blanched. ...Curse her small undeveloped body. If only she had half the body Fang had... Oh... how embarrassing, thought Vanille. _

_**-xiii-**_

_Vanille came out of the changing room to greet Elmyra and Hilda. Elmyra and Hilda's eyes were glued to the young girl, proud of what a good job they've done. Vanille was clad in a tight navy dress with a white collar. It was corseted up top and it puffed out just a little on the bottom thanks to the petticoat she was wearing. On top of the dress was a white apron that attached from behind around her waist in a neat white bow. _

_"__Oh Vanille you look like a lady!" Hilda exclaimed._

_Elmyra smiled at the young girl. "You look marvelous, dear."_

_Vanille was speechless. "But... does... the corset... need... to be so tight?" She had trouble breathing. "Ah... can't breath."_

_Hilda laughed. "Oh you'll get used to it, dear!" _

_Elmyra went over and grabbed Vanille's hand. "Come now, we will start our morning chores."_

_**-xiii-**_

_The velvet red curtains were spread open bringing the bright sunshine in. The sunshine felt nice on Vanille's face as Vanille started dusting and cleaning. It has been nearly two weeks now since she started working at the Farron estates. _

_"__Dear Fang,_

_I hope the children aren't burying you alive by now! I've been great Fang. Things are easy around here. A lot easier than taking care of eight kids. How is Hope? I hope he's ok. Hope, I hope... hee hee."_

_As she swept the halls, she would dance and sing to her own tune. When she handle things alone, no one was there to watch her or reprimand her. She thought about all the times Elmyra would scold her for not being as prim and proper as the others, but while the others called it prim, Vanille called it grim._

_"__I haven't met Lord Farron yet. Elmyra told me that Lord Farron is off somewhere in one of her mysterious trips. She's always gone months at a time, so don't worry, Fang! I probably won't even have much interaction with the big scary Lord Farron. Hey Fang, must be pretty cool to be a war hero, no? You get to have all this neat stuff and take so many vacations! Oh Fang, the best part is, there's a library in this house..."_

_The library, Vanille's favorite room. She would always volunteer herself to clean it. Truthfully she would just sit around and read through books once she's done. Fang, Vanille, and Hope were the lucky ones, they were taught to read by Matron. Fang never really paid much attention, only learned enough to get by. Hope was a genius and always did everything correctly. Vanille on the other hand was average, she learned enough to read her story books. Her favorite of them all were the fantasy stories and the fairy tales._

_"__Knowing you Fang, you would probably fall asleep even being in there. Anyways Fang, I have to get to work. I miss you and everybody. Take care._

_Love, _

_Vanille."_

_Although ending her letter in such a happy note, truthfully, Vanille was kind of lonely. She was used to a lot of noise, a lot of warmth. Right now, however, Vanille was alone in a small den sweeping. She was sure that if she spoke a little louder than normal that she would hear an echo. There's an aura of death in this house and while it scared her on day one, by the end of the first week, Vanille was used to it. This house was strange. While most houses would be decorated by the paintings of the owners, there was none in sight. Vanille had no idea what this Lord Farron even looked like. In her mind, she must be over 7 feet, big, muscular, and resembled a man. Why else would there be no painting of her? She must be so ugly that the painters died staring at her for so long. The thought made Vanille laugh as she continued performing her duties. _

_It was on this day, however, that the master decided to come home._

_**-xiii-**_

_Vanille was taken by the hand by Elmyra and dragged to the front of the door. "Now Vanille, remember what I told you. Keep your head down, voice low, and stay out of the master's way. Understood?"_

_Absentmindedly, Vanille nodded then was shooed out by Elmyra. Like a royal welcoming, all of the servants were lined left and right on the white stone staircase. Everybody was here except the kitchen workers like Lebreau who Vanille had become quite fond of. They were preparing a big feast for the master's arrival. Vanille stood on the left row next to Elmyra who was on the top most step since she was the head maid. On the right side stood Brahn who was the self proclaimed second in command, or so Vanille figured. Brahne didn't like Vanille much, said she was too skinny for hard labor. Vanille tried not to stick her tongue out at her when Brahne gave her a condescending look._

_Everybody was silent as a chocobo carriage drew closer. When the carriage reached the gate, the gate had swung open and in came the carriage. Before the stone stairs the carriage finally stopped. Vanille curiously took a peek, but then quickly looked away, too frightened to look more. The driver opened the door and out came Lord Farron._

_Vanille stared at the floor while reciting with everybody else, "Welcome master." There was no response. Vanille felt her master's boots hitting the stone staircase slowly climbing closer. Her heart felt like it was literally going to jump out. With each thump, the master came closer and closer. With each beat, Vanille felt closer and closer to be swallowed whole._

_When Lord Farron finally reached the stone step where she stood, all Vanille could do is look at the finely made brown leather boots. Her feet are small, thought Vanille. Vanille was imagining someone bigger, almost giant like, but the owner of these boots had such delicate feet and slender legs._

_"__Welcome home, master. This is our new recruit, Vanille." Vanille heard Elmyra announce her. Out of politeness she should look up and say hi, but Vanille wasn't sure. She was told to keep her head down, so she did. She could feel her master's presence and her master's eyes burning into her skull. Vanille was sure that the master was looking down at her thinking how small she was and how someone better could've been chosen. _

_Lord Farron, however, did not say a word, only brushed passed the both of them and walked towards the door. Finally breathing again, Vanille looked up. The line of servants began to follow the master. From behind Elmyra, Vanille finally caught the first glimpse of her master. All she could think of is, what beautiful pink hair. This wasn't what she imagined at all. Her master is just a head taller than herself, slender but toned, and she is well... she is just another woman. Certainly, not the monster that was described to her by the gossipers. And certainly not with pink hair. Still though, every servant feared her, like she really is a monster. With all these thoughts running through Vanille's mind, she accidently ran into Elmyra. Elmyra turned and looked at Vanille with a face that screamed 'this is unbecoming for a lady!'_

_"__Ah... sorry." Vanille said as she bit her lip. She heard Brahne snicker in the background._

_**-xiii-**_

_After the arrival of the master, everybody had prepared to serve her for the feast, but instead of being at the table, the master simply went to her room quietly. She had a small plate of salad, bread, and a bottle of wine delivered to her room. The tasty food that Lebreau had slaved all morning went to waste._

_Vanille ventured into the kitchen seeing a fuming Lebreau._

_"__That damn Lightning Farron, oh when I get my hands on her... she'll..." _

_"__Lebreau!" Vanille shook her head and held her finger to her lips. "Don't let anybody else hear you say that!"_

_Lebreau placed her hand on her hips. "She doesn't dare fire me!" She stared off absentmindedly to the window. "Her sister would never allow it." _

_At the mention of the master's sister, Vanille's interest peaked. "You knew the master's sister?"_

_"__Of course I did! Pretty little thing, that Serah. We're practically best friends." Lebreau sighed. "But that was a long time ago."_

_Vanille walked closer to Lebreau. "Did you know what happened to her?" Lebreau looked at her sadly._

_Elmyra entered the room. "Vanille!" Elmyra and Lebreau exchanged looks. Vanille could almost hear the silent argument going on. "Come now, dear, we have work to do." Elmyra turned to Lebreau. "The master ordered another bottle of wine."_

_Lebreau smirked. "I'll see that she gets it."_

_With that, Elmyra and Vanille left the kitchen. Vanille trailed behind Elmyra silently wondering what went on back there. _

_**-xiii-**_

_Vanille twisted and turned in her sleep. In her dreams, she saw the dark figure again. Tall and hidden in shadow with bright blue eyes. She imagined being in her strong embrace. The scent of roses surrounded her and drowned her, the feeling was wonderful. When her savior's arms left her, she saw the figure turn around and walk away. Slowly, the figure enveloped in dark shadows._

_"__Wait! Don't go!" Vanille started running after the figure, but as the dark shadows disappeared she saw an equally tall person with pink hair. Vanille's eyes widen and before she knew it, fell._

_With a jolt, Vanille popped up from her bed. Her breath was shallow and sweat trickled down her forehead. She looked around to see the other maids fast asleep. When she got her breathing finally settled, Vanille slowly lowered herself back into bed, but then she heard a scratching sound. She turned to the window to see a dark outline of a cat and bright green eyes staring back at her. _

_"__...A cat?" Vanille loved animals ever since she was a little girl. She walked over to the window to notice that it was raining outside. Feeling sympathetic for the cat, she opened the window to let the cat in. It was a calico cat with a light pink collar around its neck. She reached out to pet the cat. The cat began to rub her head against Vanille's soft hands. "You're adorable." Vanille noticed the collar and reached for the silver charm. "...Snow. Your name is Snow?"_

_"__Meow!" The cat jumped off her window and out the door. "Wait!" Vanille, confused but curious, decided to follow Snow. She grabbed a candle with a candle holder next to her bedside and ventured out of her room._

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews.

I havent actually seen the Rose of Versaille although I always wanted to. Gotta love that old style eyelashes.

As for naming chapters... I'm terrible at naming things... xD thats why I havent done it thus far but if anybody got some good suggestions, I can put it up as a title. And I sorry in advance for some typos and stuff. I usually read over it a couple times but I get lazy sometimes... xD

please review and junk :D

Sorry for the spoilers but Snow is Serah's cat in the 2nd game. She kinda becomes a crazy cat lady.


	7. Chapter VI: Rose Wine

Vanille was out of her room pass curfew and following a cat that she had let in to the house. Clearly this was a recipe for disaster, Vanille thought. It was dark in the hallways, but the light illuminating from her candle was able to show her the way. When Vanille finally found Snow, Snow was perched on the kitchen table. Vanille smiled and placed her candle on the table.

"Are you hungry?"

Snow meowed in response. Vanille patted Snow's head then she went to fetch some milk. Vanille poured some milk into a cream colored bowl and set it in front of Snow. Snow meowed and started lapping at the milk. Vanille happily sighed, sat down on a chair, and petted Snow as Snow drank her milk.

"I always wanted a cat." Vanille giggled. "I wonder who you belong to..." Vanille wondered if Snow belonged to anybody here. If she didn't then Snow must of traveled a long and dangerous way...

Vanille was so deep in thought that Snow completely ignored her and jumped off the table.

"Hey! Wait!" Vanille got up and started to chase after the cat. Vanille wound up in the main hall. "Snow!" Snow had started to climb the stairs. "Snow! Stop... you're not allowed upstairs!" Snow only turned to look at her then continued her way upstairs. At the split, Snow turned left into the forbidden wing. "Wait! Snow!" Vanille saw Snow disappear. With a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder, the light flashed into the room through the giant stain glass windows. Vanille was frightened, but was even more frightened for what will happen to Snow. What was in the west wing that made it forbidden?

What if... what if it's a maze? Then Snow would never be able to come back out. Or... what if it was a torture hall? Poor Snow! Vanille couldn't think about it anymore, so with a deep breath she started to go up the stairs. All she had to do is get Snow run back down and go back to her room right? Can't be so hard. How hard was it to catch a cat?

**-xiii-**

"Snow..." whispered Vanille as she guided herself through the dark forbidden hallway. Vanille held herself from shivering. Night fall brought the temperature to a chilling cold and she was only in a thin white night gown. As she reached the end of the hallway, she found that a wooden door was slightly opened. "S-Snow?" Vanille slowly reached for the handle and with a deep breath opened it wider.

Vanille found Snow lounging in front of the fire place that had a slow dying fire. Vanille curiously looked around. It was clearly a girls room. In the center of the room was a large white plush bed with a beautifully carved wooden headboard. Left of the bed stood a large book case that was filled with books and old stuffed animals. To her right was a dresser and an oval shaped vanity mirror. As Vanille walked closer to the bed, she raised her candle to see a beautiful painting of a young girl with pink hair tied on the side. She was wearing a shoulder strap white dress with ruffles on the bottom. The girl was smiling and holding on to a cat who Vanille now recognized as Snow. Then it hit her. This girl must be...

"Serah?"

Vanille covered her mouth. Her candle fell and the fire went out. She was in trouble now. Her body shook at the sound of the voice, she couldn't move.

"Serah... You're... You're back. I thought... I thought there was no way..." Vanille heard footsteps, footsteps that were stumbling forward. "Serah?" Closer now.

Vanille's breath hitched.

"You're... not Serah."

Vanille finally willed herself to move. She spun around and quickly bowed to the floor. "I'm sorry! I... There was this cat and I... I wanted to... I wanted to catch..."

The thunder gave a loud bang as lightning flashed across the room. In a heartbeat, a bottle of wine smashed against the fireplace causing the fire to roar once again. Snow let out a frightening meow and ran out of the room. "What are you doing here?!" A loud and angry voice shouted in crescendo with the thunder.

"I'm sorry!" Vanille started to run, but was caught by the strong hands of her master and thrown on top of the bed. "Ahh!" Vanille screamed, her eyes squeezed tight, unwilling to open her eyes. She tried to struggle, but it was useless. She could feel her master's hands on her, squeezing and bruising at both her arms. Vanille could not move, she was rendered immobile with her master's body weighing on top of her. "Please. Don't hurt me!" She screamed.

She felt her attacker's grip loosen. The smell of wine waft in the air, but there was a faint scent of something else, something familiar. Roses. Roses? Vanille thought. No... it couldn't be. Vanille could hear her heart beat as she tilted her head up and opened her eyes.

The fire from the fireplace gave off a warm glow lighting her master's face. Soft skin. Pink lips. And... blue eyes. Lightning flashed in the room again, illuminating her master's face even more clearly so that Vanille could see every sinful detail. Vanille couldn't breathe. She thought back to the first time she met this stranger... no... she was no stranger. She is her master. Her master...

Lebreau's voice came into her mind. "That damn Lightning Farron, oh when I get my hands on her... she'll..."

Lightning. Her savior, her master... Lord Farron. Her name is...

"Lightning..." whispered Vanille. The thunder roared loudly outside. She could see her master's face soften for a second, but was quickly gone. Like a flash, Lightning's expression turned to anger.

"How dare you call me that?!" Her hands squeezed Vanille's arms again, breaking her skin and making her bleed.

"Ahhn!" Vanille yelled in pain, but the thunder outside drowned out her sound. As the thunder calmed outside, Vanille's heavy breathing could be heard clearly. In a low whisper, Vanille heard her master's voice.

"Lightning, it flashes bright, then fades away." A low chuckle. "It can't protect." Her blue eyes darken, grew cloudy like a storm about to brew. "It only destroys."

"Light-" Vanille corrected herself. "Master..." Then in horror, Lightning lowered her lips on to hers.

The thunder was loud. The lightning was blinding. And Vanille was lost, drowned in the taste of her master's lips. Like roses. Like wine. Fragile yet intoxicating.

* * *

__Thank you for the great title suggestions. This is turning into a game isn't it. Please submit chapter title suggestions for the upcoming chapters.

And thank you to mooncanvas and Lemonymous for the titles. They're all great but I shall pick the ones I see most fitting of the chapter. So great job, guys! keep it comin'

And to those out there who do fanart (and are not lazy like me). :D I hope this fic serves as some inspiration. I for one think baby Yeul, Noel, Caius and the other kids are so freaking adorable in my head. xD

Thank you for your reviews! Please review and junk, it motivates me. :D


	8. Chapter VII: The Duke

"Where were you last night?"

Vanille felt like she was being interrogated like a criminal. In the middle of the night, Elmyra discovered her bed empty. Even though Vanille had returned before morning, she could not escape Elmyra's questions.

"I... I was thirsty." Vanille said in a whisper. Elmyra thought it strange that the usual perky girl was speaking as if possessed. There was no spark in her eyes like usual. Her hair which was usually in pigtails was let free and tousled.

Vanille was also in her uniform early which was also strange considering Vanille usually hated putting on the corset and almost always asked for help. Elmyra sighed and patted the young girl's head. "Why don't you... rest a little more? You look tired, dear."

Vanille shook her head. "No... it's alright. I'll go start cleaning now." She tipped her head slightly and walked out. Once out of there she began to run. She needed to be away from everybody.

**-xiii-**

Vanille sat alone in the rose garden. She was distraught. She hasn't been this confused ever in her life. Her thoughts wandered to the events that transpired last night.

"Lightning, it flashes bright, then fades away." A low chuckle. "It can't protect." Her blue eyes darken, grew cloudy like a storm about to brew. "It only destroys."

"Light-" Vanille corrected herself. "Master..." Then in horror, Lightning lowered her lips on to hers.

Vanille was lost in the feeling. She did little to struggle, it was useless underneath the powerful grasp of her master. All she could do was muffle her cries and moans against the kiss. She shouldn't be enjoying this, thought Vanille. She was being violated. Her lips were being bruised, bitten, and licked.

Lightning's lips continued to assault her own as she felt Lightning's tongue enter her mouth dominating her. "Mmm..." A sensual moan escaped Vanille's lips, something that she had no control over. The hands that were bruising her arm had also left their spot. She felt the master's feather soft hands guide down her arm and down the soft material that her night gown was made of. Vanille felt like she was on fire. Everywhere that her master touched tingled even through her clothes. The hand of her attacker slowly guided up again on top of her stomach and then...

"Ahh!" Vanille's eyes widen as she felt her breast being touched and grabbed. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. With her cheeks blazing red, she mustered all her strength to push her assaulter off. Her breath was heavy as she held her night gown closer to her chest. She felt like crying. She felt dirty. Vanille could feel a certain part of her body tingling and pulsing with lust. Lust... a shameful feeling that she had never felt before. Her eyes started to tear. Her film of tears blurred her master's face. She could feel her master coming closer to her again.

"I'm sorry!" Vanille bowed and quickly ran out of the room leaving her master.

**-xiii-**

Vanille touched her arms. Even through her sleeves, she could still feel the bruises she received from her master. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she rested against them. Her lips were still tingling from the sensation. She could almost feel her master's lips on hers again. She could almost feel her master's hands on her...

Her cheeks flared. Things like that... should be done between lovers. Lovers... Vanille bit her lips thinking of that word. Deep down she knew, if she had stayed in that room, she was sure that she would have been taken by her master. There was no love, just lust, and her name as worthless as it was would have been tarnished. She would have been left an empty shell, no longer pure in the eyes of Etro. Her knuckles turned white as she held herself tighter.

But...

That feeling... that feeling of her master's lips, her hands... She couldn't get it out her mind. She could feel her heart going crazy as butterflies ate away at her insides.

It doesn't matter though. Soon, her master would tell Elmyra of all that's happened and fire her, Vanille was sure of it. No one was allowed to break her master's rules, and Vanille had broken the most important one. She had went into the forbidden wing and into her sister's room. She was sure that her punishment was... that, but since she had refused her master and had blatantly pushed her off, her master would surely fire her.

She failed her family. Now her family would have to go back to the way they were. Poor and starving. And after she had promised them a decent meal everyday. And after she had promised Yeul that doll that she wanted... And after she had promised them that they would go to school like all the other children.

She failed them. She was a failure. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She shrunk in deeper to her knees.

Then a thumping interrupted her thoughts. Vanille dismissed it at first, but when she heard it come closer, she lifted her head. Peering through the bushes she saw a man on a black horse leading a chocobo drawn carriage. On foot were a couple of decorated soldiers in full armor. The carriage was trimmed in gold and had a seal on the side. The seal was simply the letter V with two women surrounding it. Whoever it was, it had to be a person of the royal family. Vanille looked closely at the man in front on the black horse. He had dark skin and full of scars on his face. His hair looked like fire. Curiously, he had only one hand on the reins of the horse, his other was... Vanille gasped. He had only one arm. An one armed soldier? This man must be extremely powerful and the person he was protecting was probably someone of even greater power, Vanille thought.

When the carriage passed by Vanille. The shades of the window had lifted slightly, just enough for Vanille to see a handsome man with blonde hair.

**-xiii-**

When Vanille went back into the mansion, she saw a bunch of maids surround the door of the foyer. Hilda was there as well. They were giggling softly like a bunch of school girls.

"Hilda, what's all this about?" Vanille asked.

"Sshhh!" Hilda brought her a little farther from the door. "The Duke is here!"

"The Duke?"

"Yes! The cousin of the King. Oh such a handsome gent that Snow Villiers."

Vanille thought of the cat. "...Snow?"

"Yes! Yes! He's in there right now talking to the master."

At the mention of her master, Vanille blushed. She followed Hilda and joined in with the other maids to listen to the door.

**-xiii-**

Snow Villiers, the Duke, was dressed in a fine gray suit with a crystal blue brooch in the shape of a tear drop on top of his cravat. His blonde hair was sleek and gelled. In his hand was a letter with the King's seal on top. "Our Majesty cordially invites you to the King's ball in celebration of the anniversary of the King's victory."

Lightning, cool as ever was dressed in a similar manner in a cream colored military suit. She had her back turned. "You expect me to believe that you came all this way just to deliver a letter."

"As clever as ever, sis."

Lightning shot him a strong glare. "I'm not your sister!"

"Whether you accept it or not. I have a right to know where my fiance is!"

Lightning twitched at that word. "She hasn't written."

"It's been two years, Lightning. I might've believed you the first time but..." Snow's eyes darkened as he took a step closer. "Don't think that I've given up Lightning. I've heard the rumors that float around." He smirked. "General Farron comes back from the war and her sister disappears..." Another step. "The great Farron turning into a L'cie and killing-." Lightning bit her lip in anger. Snow took another step towards her.

Lightning halted Snow with a knife at his throat. The knife was small, easily hidden in her sleeves. "You have already searched the whole estate, Duke. And you haven't found anything." Lightning smirked. "And to think that the cousin of the King would believe such foolish rumors." She pulled him closer to the knife and in a low voice. "I have already proven my loyalties to the King, do not forget that." She let go and flipped her knife back in to her sleeve.

Angered. Snow slammed his fist on the table. "Damn you! I will find Serah, Lightning! And if you have anything to do with it... I'll-"

**-xiii-**

"What is everyone doing?!" Elmyra reprimanded. The maids including Vanille all turned to see the head maid Elmyra who was fuming. "Everybody, get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am." Vanille bit her tongue and left.

Serah, Snow, and Lightning. Those name repeated in her head like a mantra. What was going on in this house? Snow is Serah's fiance. Serah is missing. Lightning... she blushed at the sound of her name. Lightning held a secret. Many secrets. As Vanille walked passed the kitchen, she heard Lebreau's voice and a deep man's voice. Curious she decided to peek, but was quickly caught by Lebreau.

"Vanille!"

Vanille gulped as she walked into the kitchen. The man with the flame red hair glanced over at her. Vanille felt uneasy and a bit scared. Lebreau walked over to her and ushered her in. "This is Gadot." Lebreau looked at him. "Gadot." Lebreau smiled and gestured at Vanille. "Vanille."

Gadot offered his left hand to her. "My pleasure, beautiful." Vanille tried not to be rude, but only stared at his hand, his one hand. Gadot smiled. "Oh this."

"I'm sorry!" Vanille panicked thinking she had angered him. "I... I didn't mean to..." Vanille blushed, having completely embarrassed herself. "This is sort of a bad day for me."

Gadot let out a deep laugh. "It's alright. This." He gestured at his missing arm. "This, is the doing of General Farron." Vanille paled. "A test of strength to see who was strong enough to lead the troops. She bested me and this." His tone was dark and serious. "This was the result." Gadot's eyes gazed elsewhere as if lost in thought, as if lost in the past.

Vanille could almost see it. The scene that played out once upon a time. Lightning cutting off his arm. Gadot agonizing in pain. Blood marring Lightning's face. It was terrifying.

"Just... who are you, Lightning?" Vanille thought.

* * *

xD sorry if the chapters are too short. I try to make up for that with fast updates. I have a tendency to break up chapters by "scenes" since I'm a screenwriter.


	9. Chapter VIII: History Lesson

The Duke and his guard has long since left the Farron estate. After the Duke had left, the master angrily stormed upstairs and ordered no one to bother her. Luckily, the Duke's arrival seem to have distracted the master since Vanille has not been sent for and Elmyra still doesn't know about what happened.

Alone in the the library, Vanille decided to flip through some books to learn more of her master and more of the war. Vanille's eyes were caught by a brown leather book entitled "King Raine's Legacy." The book was recent and only came out last year and it detailed the ten year war between the human kingdom and the evil Fal'cie Bartandelus.

The Fal'cie and human kind once upon a time lived harmoniously. The Fal'cie had powers equivalent to gods and were able to offer their power to help humans. Not all Fal'cie were good however. Fal'cie Bartandelus ruled over the western lands and turned people into L'cie to serve him. Vanille turned the page to look at a picture drawn of a L'cie mark. Vanille traced the arrows of the mark down to the center, a red eye.

People who become L'cie are given a portion of his power and in return they must serve out a Focus or their task under the will of the Fal'cie. If they complete their focus, they are granted eternal life. If they fail however... they become Cie'th, a monster. Vanille shivered seeing a picture of a Cie'th on the next page.

Two years ago, King Raines had put a stop to this war by killing Bartandelus personally. Vanille flipped through the book, but there seems to be no mention of Lightning's name anywhere. Vanille scanned through the book thoroughly finally spotting the mention of the name Farron.

Lightning Farron is the first woman general in battle who aided the King to victory.

That's it? Vanille thought. Vanille sighed and closed the book. The name Farron is famous, this much she knew. Two years ago when the ten year war had ended, The Farron name was spread all through out her small town. A woman general fought valiantly for the King. Something like that was unheard of. She was revered for her brilliance... but now all she seem to hear is what a monster she is. Vanille thought back of the day she first received the job and all the rumors she heard.

"Lord Farron fought in the war against the L'cie. She's brutal! Killed an entire army singlehandedly!"

"When she came back, she changed. Her eyes were cold and she was quick to punish anyone who crossed her. She would challenge people in a duel and kill them just for fun!"

Gadot's voice also made its way in her head. "She bested me and this. This was the result."

Perhaps she was too brilliant. Perhaps it is because she is a woman. A man being ruthless is called a hero, but a woman being ruthless is called a witch, a L'cie.

But then... there was the whole separate matter of her master's sister. Vanille thought back to the painting of Serah she saw last night. Serah is beautiful. She looked like a princess. She and the Duke would have been a beautiful couple with beautiful children, but then why did she disappear? Did she just run away? Or... did she...

The door opened and interrupted Vanille's thoughts. Stumbling she placed the books in a pile and turned around. Vanille's breath hitched as she was met with her master, Lightning Farron. This would be the first time Vanille had ever seen Lightning in the daylight. It was sunset and the sunlight graced Lightning's features delicately. She looked dazzling in her cream colored suit trimmed with gold lining. Vanille realized that she was staring and quickly bowed her head. "Master." She greeted. She waited, but when she was given no response, Vanille slowly took her leave.

As Vanille passed by her master, her master grabbed her arm and pressed a little too hard on the place she had bruised yesterday. "Ahhn..." Vanille flinched.

She felt her master's hand leave her. "...Sorry."

Briefly, Vanille looked up at her master, surprised at how genuine her master sounded just now. With her cheeks fighting back a blush, Vanille looked back down. "Do... you need something, master?"

She felt Lightning come closer again. Vanille wanted to run. She felt her heart race again. Slowly, soft hands reached for her chin and tilted her head up. Vanille looked into the blue eyes that she loved so much. Her breath became heavier and her heart started to beat erratically.

"What is your name?" Even though it sounded like a question, the way Lightning had said it, sounded like a command.

"V-Vanille... master." Vanille concentrated on Lightning's lips which reminded her of the kiss they shared just the night before.

"Vanille..." Lightning repeated. The sound of her name rolling off Lightning's tongue set Vanille on fire once again. Lightning gazed intensely into Vanille's eyes as she slowly placed her arm around Vanille's waist and brought her closer.

"Nnnnh." Vanille bit her lip, trying so hard to not react to her master's touch. "What was this feeling again?", thought Vanille. She felt her master's strong arm around her and she felt her body pressed up against her master's. Just like the night they first met. "She probably doesn't remember me", thought Vanille. "She probably only thinks of me of the girl she almost had her way with last night." She wanted to push her away, but when those blue eyes looked at her, Vanille was frozen, immobilized.

"You're beautiful." Lightning whispered then her face came closer to Vanille. Vanille's eyes unconsciously fluttered close with anticipation.

The slightest sound of the door alerted Lightning. Her eyes darted left.

**-xiii-**

Elmyra opened the door to the library with a tray of tea in hand. "Master... I have your..." Elmyra looked at Vanille who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room as Lightning sat in the desk space with a book in her hand. "Oh... Vanille."

Lightning was stoic and did not look up from her book. Vanille who was still red quickly tried to find her voice. She turned to Lightning and bowed. "I take my leave, master." No reaction. Cold. It was a total 180 difference from before when she almost kissed her again.

Vanille quickly walked away, passing Elmyra who still had a bewildered look.

**-xiii-**

"Dear Fang..."

For the pass half hour. Vanille had been writing those words over and over. Usually her words just flowed out. She always told everything to Fang even if it was mundane, but now she was stuck.

"I've met Lord Farron." She would start. Then the memories would rush back to her. She should write about how she hated her. Hated her for almost violating her. Hated her for making her feel so... so...

"You're beautiful." The whispered words of her master would flutter again and again in her mind. Like a shot to the heart, those words made her instantly speechless again.

She crossed out what she wrote so far. By now the ink had blotted and she would have to start a new letter. Vanille wanted to tell Fang about her master, but she knew that Fang would probably hike up here the minute she received the letter and wring her master's neck. Did she want that?

Vanille sighed and collapsed on the desk, resting her head on top of the empty sheet of paper. Vanille's eyes closed trying to relax, but then she heard the thunder roll. As Vanille turned to the window, Vanille saw the flash of lightning entering the room.

Lightning. It should be the scariest thing in the world, but right now, all Vanille could do was admire it. The way the lights danced across the sky. The way the it spread like roots digging into the clouds. The way it touched the ground connecting the heavens to the earth.

Lightning. The way her storm blue eyes reflect the rain. The way her soft pink lips felt like electric against Vanille's. The way her touch struck Vanille's body in flames.

"Lightning, it flashes bright, then fades away." Vanille repeated what she heard yesterday night. "It flashes bright... then fades away." Try as she might but she can't seem to remember the rest. "Flashes bright... fades away." Vanille's eyes began to droop as she repeated those words again and again. "It flashes bright. Then fades away... fades away..." Darkness started to consume her. "Flashes bright. Then fades away..."

"Lightning..." Vanille whispered before sleep took her.

* * *

I do a lot of homage to the real works. So I try to picture it as what happens if they are in this setting. Their problems in the game reflects in their character so I try to think of ways to put in those problems in perspective of this story. I feel like if it weren't for certain elements, their character would be completely different. Not necessarily a bad thing but it would be way too out of character. There are cameos also in this story.

Brahne and Hilda are from FFIX. And Elmyra is Aerith's mother (who raised her as opposed to Ifalna) in FFVII. Elmyra's character will come in as more important later. :D

Once again, thank you all for the great reviews. Keep sharing your thoughts with me, I love to hear them.

Please review :D


	10. Chapter IX: The King's Ball

After many days of rain and thunderstorms, the day was finally sunny. Birds chirped, the air was fresh, and the sun shined brightly. Good weather was something that Vanille was thankful for, since grey was the color that she was used to seeing here. It was early in the day and Vanille had a basket in hand as she stepped barefoot in the grass traveling behind the mansion to a small stable. Vanille had only recently discovered that there was a stable here. It seems like Vanille was finding new areas to explore with each passing day here at the Estate.

"Odin!" Vanille called out merrily.

Odin, a strong white horse neighed in response. Vanille giggled and skipped right over to him. She brought out some carrots for Odin and fed him one by one. Everyday so far, no matter rain or shine, Vanille had visited him. It had once again started with Vanille trailing after Snow the cat. She found out that Snow usually hangs around Odin and is fed with him here as well. Secretly, Vanille was hoping to see her master come by and ride Odin. Maybe even offering her a ride... She blushed at that thought.

It would be like time time they first met. Vanille petted Odin as the scene played in her head.

It has been a week now. Time doesn't seem to flow in the right speed in this house. Vanille only saw glimpse and glances of her master every so often, but never alone in the room with her. It is better that way, isn't it? Vanille thought, but was unsure how to answer that.

When Odin finished, Vanille packed her basket and went back into the mansion. Usually the halls were quiet, but on this day though, all the maids seem to be busy talking away in hushed voices. From their whispers, Vanille picked out the two repeating words "King" and "Ball."

**-xiii-**

"Oh the King's Ball?"

"Mmmhmm." Vanille nodded as she listened to Lebreau explain.

"Hmmm... this is the third I believe. Since the war ended, the King puts on a fancy smancy ball every year to celebrate his victory. Oh Vanille, I hear its absolutely wonderful the palace in Eden city. Can you imagine what the dancing, the glamor..." Lebreau's eyes sparkled. "And... the food must be like?" Lebreau smiled and swooned dreamingly. "Can you just imagine the kinds of delicacies made by the royal chef?"

"N-no?"

Suddenly Lebreau had fire in her eyes. She raised her spatula in her hand and shook it. "It can't be more delicious then my food though! My Duck Shepherd's Pie is to die for! And don't get me started in my scrumptious upside down carrot cake!"

Vanille blinked. "Of... course." Vanille laughed nervously.

Food was one thing, but the dancing? Can Lightning dance? Vanille thought. Just thinking about Lightning all dressed up and dancing made Vanille's heart go wild. But... Lightning was probably the type that didn't.

"Man!" Lebreau's voice interrupted Vanille's thoughts. "I would kill to have my food grace the King's tongue." Lebreau sighed.

"So... why don't you? You could request to go with the master."

Lebreau sighed again. "Every time the master leaves for the palace, the master only brings her most trusted maids."

"Elmyra?"

Lebreau nodded and said in disgust. "And... Brahne."

**-xiii-**

"Bwahahhahahaha!" Brahne laughed while fanning herself. Vanille had returned to the maid's quarters to find Brahne gloating to the others while packing her bag.

The maid's all eyed her in envy. "Oh... just someday maybe the master will bring you too!" Brahne laughed. "Bwahahahahaha!"

Brahne had the most annoying laugh, thought Vanille.

Hilda whispered to Vanille. "The master hasn't even made the announcement to bring her and she's already-"

"Oh Hilda. Jealous are we?" Hilda rolled her eyes as Brahne marched over. "Everybody knows that the master only brings her most trusted maids to Eden with her." Brahne eyed Vanille. "So don't think you two have a chance, I've been with the master the longest next to Elmyra." She fanned herself as she laughed wickedly.

At her laughing, Elmyra came into the room. Her face was unreadable and her brows furrowed. Everybody other than Brahne focused on the head maid as Elmyra turned to look at Vanille. "Vanille?"

Vanille shot a confused look at Elmyra. "Yes, Elmyra?"

"The master wants to see you." Everybody's eyes are on Vanille as Vanille's eyes widen in shock. Brahne smiled wickedly thinking that Vanille must be in trouble.

**-xiii-**

Elmyra and Vanille walked into the study while Lightning sat at the desk looking over some papers. Vanille nervously adjusted her skirt and and her apron. This must be about Vanille entering her sister's room, Vanille thought. She thought she had gotten away with it, but the master finally remembered. She was finally going to be fired! Vanille bit her lip and stared at the floor. "Master." They chimed together.

Lightning turned her attention at the both of them. "Vanille, is that right?"

Vanille nodded. She blushed hearing her master say her name once again. Elmyra tugged at Vanille's skirt. Realizing her mistake there, Vanille quickly answered. "Yes, Master."

"Good." A pause. "Elmyra, Vanille, you two will be accompanying me to Eden." Vanille looked up in shock, then quickly shot her head back down. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning, so I expect you two to be packed and ready."

"Yes, Master."

"That will be all." Lightning dismissed them and looked back to her papers.

**-xiii-**

Two carriages are lined up in front of the white stone staircase. The chocobos kwehed as they picked at the bit of grass that shot out from in between the stone road. The sun just barely rose and the air was still chilling. Dressed in uniform coats on top of their dresses, Elmyra and Vanille stood next to the carriage, ready to board.

Elmyra was first to enter. Vanille followed suit, she grasped the handle of the carriage and stepped up, but cried out as she almost slips. A strong hand caught hers and brought her up to the carriage. When she turned to see who her helper was, she was surprised to see her Master's pale blue eyes. Her eyes held on to her own in a soft gaze. Was this... only a side that she could see? Vanille thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the carriage door, Vanille peeked out the window to see Lightning leaving to speak to the driver.

"Dear Fang,

Just a month ago, I was but a poor girl with nothing. And now, I'm off to see Eden city and the King's palace."

Vanille could see through the window that Brahne was flustered. Her usual pale blue face turned red then purple. Vanille could only giggle as Brahne threw her fan down to stomp on it. Hilda and the other maids were on the side laughing. Apparently Brahne had threatened to quit, but when the master made no attempts to stop her, Brahne decided all of a sudden that she was needed at the Estate to "take care" of things when the master wasn't around.

"What kind of people are in Eden? What kind of clothes do they wear? And... since Lebreau mentioned the food... I wonder what kinda food they have there. And... I wonder what the King looks like. Would I even get to see him?"

Vanille leaned back into the carriage seat as she thought of her master in the first carriage ahead of them.

"Fang... So much has happened in such a short time. I don't even know how to begin to tell you. I... I met somebody here in the Estate. I think... I think I might have a crush on them. Fang... I don't know what to do. My heart beats fast when I look into their eyes. I feel butterflies at the pit of my stomach. It feels absolutely wonderful, but scary at the same time..."

Vanille held a hand at her heart as she looked out of the window like the first time she sat in the carriage.

"This person makes me feel things I've never felt before. Is it wrong to feel this way? Have... you ever felt this way about anybody?

Fang... What should I do?"

* * *

Once again thank you everybody for your reviews.

And a double thank you to mooncanvas for this awesome pic.

yosane-DOT-deviantart-DOT-com/art/FFXIII-AU-Ficpic-Vanille-at-the-Orphanage-321880026

Love it, especially vaan using the spoon like a sword.

Anyways answering some questions. Yes. Lightning should be a lady. But she is sort of a special case. Her label as Lord is more of a sign of respect for her and her family. And especially being that she's one of the few women soldiers at the time. Also she is the heir in her family. And being called Lord is just in general, cooler.

Read and Review and Junk.


	11. Chapter X: Etro's Shrine

_The carriage ride was long. Even with Vanille's excitement in looking at everything that she passes, which she tried her best to, drowsiness still took the best of her. When Vanille woke up again, she noticed Elmyra was looking at a piece of paper in her hand. Elmyra's eyes were intense and seemed teary. Worried, Vanille sat up and turned to her._

_"__Elmyra?"_

_Elmyra blinked then placed the paper back into her shirt. "Oh... Vanille. I didn't mean to wake you."_

_Vanille shook her head. "No... it's not that. Is something wrong?" _

_"__No dear." She smiled, but the hint of sadness in Elmyra's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Vanille. _

_Vanille wanted to ask more, but then she heard the chocobos come to a stop. The words died at her lips and her heart started to race with excitement. Quickly, she turned to peek out the window, and gasped. They had reached the city gates. She saw the city guards dressed in the finest blue and yellow military outfits. When the guards confirmed with the driver, the gates started to open. _

_Wide eyed, Vanille's smile spread from ear to ear as the gates fully opened to reveal the beautiful city. Life was flowing from every angle. People, dressed in the finest threads, were busy and moved about with purpose. The buildings were tall and sold all sorts of colorful items like beads, dresses, and big hats. There was music played by street musicians. As she passed by the musicians, she stuck out the window to wave at them, only to be pulled back into the carriage by Elmyra. Vanille smiled like a child as she pointed at all the wonders outside. Elmyra chuckled at Vanille's excitement. Vanille blushed and stuck out her tongue._

_**-xiii-**_

_The carriage stopped in front of a big white building. Vanille practically hopped off the carriage this time, without slipping thankfully. She turned to the building and gasped._

_"__This is the great temple of Etro! I only ever hear of this place!" _

_Elmyra smiled and patted her head. "Voice, dear."_

_Vanille smiled and nodded. "Right." She saw Lightning get off her carriage as well and without a word entered the temple. Vanille turned to look at Elmyra who once again held a solemn and unreadable expression. _

_The temple was absolutely beautiful. The floor gleamed as if recently polished. The light let in by the stain glass window gave a beautiful glow to the surrounding. At the center stood the statue of Etro the Benevolent. Below her, Lightning kneeled like a knight to her queen. Vanille blushed staring at her. Lightning was bathed in light and was shining with an ethereal glow. Looking up at Etro, she held her hands together and prayed. _

_She prayed for Fang, prayed for Hope, and prayed for the children. And then with a last prayer, she prayed for Lightning. _

_When she opened her eyes, she realized that Elmyra was gone from her side. Looking around, she saw Elmyra standing in front of a stone plaque. She couldn't read what was on the plaque at first, but as she approached it she realized there were names on it. This stone plaque stretched across the wall, she was sure there must be thousands of names written on it. When Vanille finally reached Elmyra, she read on top "In Honor of the Brave who Fought for our Human race." Her heart stopped realizing that these names are of the soldiers that passed away during the war. This wall was quite literally a wall of death. _

_She turned to Elmyra who had the same expression that she had held for the whole day. She was focused on one name on the wall._

_Aerith Gainsborough. _

_Elmyra's hand reached the wall, gently her fingers brushed and traced the writing. Vanille saw the pain in her eyes and understood it completely. "...My parents... died because of the war too." Vanille turned to the wall. "My dad... is probably here, but to be honest... I don't really recall my last name. Just Vanille." Vanille touched the wall as well. "We lived in the outskirts of town. My dad was recruited into the army. I don't really remember much about him. Soon after he left... one day my house was attacked by monsters. My mother died protecting me." Vanille paused to breathe, realizing that tears are starting to form as well. "...I-I don't really remember much of her either." Vanille felt a soft hand at her cheek and looked up at Elmyra who had tears in her eyes. _

_"__You poor dear." _

_Vanille smiled as she brushed her stray tears away. She shook her head and looked at Elmyra. "...What was she like?"_

_Elmyra smiled as she recalled her daughter. "Nothing like me." She laughed. "She had beautiful light brown hair and beautiful green eyes... Like yours." She reached into her shirt and took out a photograph. _

_Vanille had never seen a photograph before. Only the rich had the privilege of taking photographs. Her eyes scanned the photo. Aerith was dressed in a silk corseted dress with flower patterns. She had the kindest eyes, Vanille had ever seen. Aerith was certainly a beautiful maiden, but what caught her attention wasn't Aerith, but the girl next to her. _

_Next to her stood an eighteen year old Lightning Farron in her starting military uniform with only one chevron on her shoulder. She stood in the center with both Aerith and a young Serah on both sides._

_And... Lightning was smiling. _

_Vanille could only smile back at the photo then almost reluctantly handed it back to Elmyra. _

_"__Lightning..." Elmyra used her name. "She didn't want to take the photo. She had the strangest belief that the camera would steal her soul." She laughed. "She would only take it if Aerith was there too." _

_Vanille laughed. This Lightning sounded nothing like the tough and scary Lightning she knew. _

_"__They grew up together, played together, and eventually they both decided to join the war when they were old enough. Aerith was a war nurse. She was only twenty three when she died. It was during the last year of the war." Elmyra looked back at the wall. "Everything changed after she died. Lightning... became the master... the Lord Farron we know today. And then Serah..." Elmyra went silent then placed her hand on Vanille's cheek again. "Your spirit reminds me a lot of them. I'm sure... master feels the same way too." _

_Vanille blushed then turned around back to Lightning who still kneeled by the Goddess' side. _

_"__Lightning... Deep down I know you're hurting. It hurts to be alone. I know."_

_**-xiii-**_

_Lightning stepped out of the temple with Vanille and Elmyra in toll. They were about to enter the carriage, but was stopped by a strong voice._

_"__Lightning!" The voice belonged to none other than the Duke, Snow Villiers. _

_Lightning who chose to ignore him continue to walk towards the carriage. _

_"__Hey sis... come on now."_

_"__Do not call me that!" Lightning glared at Snow with daggers forming at her eyes. _

_Snow laughed and raised his two hands up in surrender. "Now now, Lightning... Just thought I welcome you back to Eden. The King has prepared you a place to stay in the palace. I trust that you will attend the meeting tonight before the ball."_

_"__Tch..." Lightning had no response. She turned her back on Snow and went into her carriage. _

_Snow sighed and mumbled. "As friendly as always."_

_Vanille and Elmyra turned to do the same, but was stopped by Snow. _

_"__Now here's a new face I'd like to see more of." Snow grabbed Vanille's hand and kissed it. "Welcome to Eden."_

_Vanille blushed. "Um... thank you."_

_Snow felt Vanille's hand under his'. "Your hand is soft like a flower." Vanille quickly took her hand back. "Mind telling me your name, princess?"_

_Vanille was speechless. She couldn't bring herself to tell him her name._

_"__Elmyra!" Lightning barked. "We're leaving!"_

_Elmyra quickly ushered Vanille away. They both tipped their heads slightly and excused themselves. Snow watched as they entered the carriage and left. "Gadot." _

_Gadot came to Snow's side. "Sir."_

_"__Find out what you know on that girl." Snow's eyes darkened. "By tonight."_

_"__Yes Sir."_

_**-xiii-**_

_When the carriages arrived at the palace. Lightning was met with two guards that came to escort Lightning to the main hall. Vanille was in awe and her eyes wandered. When she turned to look at Elmyra, she saw Lightning whispering something to Elmyra. She wondered what it was since Elmyra seemed to react to it for a moment then went back to her usual unreadable expression. After that, Lightning left with the guards._

_Elmyra and Vanille were welcomed by the palace maids. They were lead to the private rooms that they would be staying at. Since they were Lightning's personal maids, their rooms were close to Lightning's. They were tasked to let the palace maids know everything that Lightning needed. Elmyra of course, took care of everything. _

_Vanille entered her room and giggled. When the door closed, she ran to her bed and jumped on top of it. Never in her life had she ever laid in such a soft bed. She smoothed her hand over the blanket and smiled. This is amazing, thought Vanille. This whole palace, the whole city is amazing! She used to think that the Estate was huge, but coming here the Estate seemed like a child's doll house. This IS a palace after all, she thought. _

_As she laid in the comfy bed, her eyes started to droop, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Vanille got up to open the door and was met by Elmyra._

_"__Oh Elmyra! This place is amazing!" She giggled again. "The bed is so soft, Elmyra!" She takes her hand and guides Elmyra in her room. _

_Elmyra sighed and thought it useless to correct the girl again. Elmyra stopped and got Vanille's attention."Come with me, Vanille."_

_"__Where are we going?" Vanille said excitedly._

_"__To get you a ball gown." Elmyra said simply._

_Vanille blanched. "What!?"_

_"__The master wants you to attend the ball... as her date."_

* * *

_Glad everybody is enjoying this. And more art is definitely welcomed ;D.  
This story kinda goes off from Beauty and the Beast to a bit of Cinderella.  
Kinda fairy tale esque in general. _

_Read and Review and Junk. _


	12. Chapter XI: Dancing With You

"What am I doing?"

Her lips were painted. Her hair was tied up, so her slender neck could be seen.

"Why would she ask me to go with her?"

Vanille was wearing a pink and cream colored gown. The colors layered together so the cream was almost see through showing the light pink inside. Her dress was held up by two thin straps while the back was laced and corseted. Her dress ruffled in the front and back with a slight bustle. The sides of her dress were smooth, flowy, and pooled slightly on the floor.

It felt like a wedding dress. Like she were to be married off. Fang probably wouldn't approve.

Elmyra placed a necklace of flower like beads around her neck then placed a white flower behind her ear. As Elmyra finished she looked at Vanille who was deep in thought with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Elmyra asked gently.

Vanille looked up at Elmyra. "I don't understand, Elmyra. Why would she ask me to go with her? I'm not... I'm not one of them. I'm just- I'm just me."

Elmyra sighed and held Vanille's chin up to look at her. "I really don't know what the master is thinking either, but what I do know is how beautiful you are Vanille."

Vanille looked up and blushed.

"Who knew that the girl in rags that showed up at my doorstep could look like a beautiful princess?" Elmyra placed her hand on her cheek. "You must remember not to short change yourself, Vanille. You may not be royalty or a lady of high class, but you are most definitely a lady worthy to be there. You came from a family that gave up their lives to fight for our kingdom, you have the same rights to be there as much as any Baroness or Duchess do."

Vanille didn't really know what to say. In the time she spent with Elmyra, she felt a certain warmth that she felt when Matron was still alive. It was the kind of familiar warmth that she was sure was the warmth of a mother. Vanille was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize the door opening. Vanille could only see Elmyra's eyes looking pass her. Curious, she turned around to see what Elmyra was looking at.

Lightning was dressed in her usual military cream colored suit, but this time she was decorated with medals and a red chord that strung from her golden epaulette. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and at her side was jewel crested saber. At her lapel was a single white rose that matched the rose behind her own ear.

Vanille forgot how to breathe the moment she saw the master come up to her with a confident stride. She looked like a prince in her fairy tales and at least for tonight, she was her prince.

Elmyra bowed. "Master."

Vanille realizing that she was staring this whole time quickly did the same. "Mas-"

"Lightning." A curt response.

Vanille looked up unsure of what her master meant.

"You will call me Lightning tonight." A command, short and simple.

Vanille was nervous. She remembered the first time she had called her master 'Lightning' the night she was almost...

"Well?"

"Yes M-" Vanille bit her lip quickly correcting herself. "Lightning." She tasted the name on her lips. She felt her cheeks heating up again and she didn't dare look up at her master's cold eyes.

**-xiii-**

Vanille had her hand wrapped around Lightning's arm as they waited at the door. Nervous and shaking, her tension was felt by Lightning.

"Don't be nervous." Lightning said calmly.

Vanille looked up at her master's gaze which was a shade of cool blue. It was impossible not to be nervous. She was dressed in a ball gown with a stylish and handsome Lightning about to dance in front of the royal family. She knew that the minute she walked out there, the clock would somehow fast forward, strike the midnight bell, and she would change back into the girl in the rags.

"They're only people with masks on." Lightning's words were drowned out as the giant doors opened. All eyes were on them as they stood on top of the red staircase waiting to be announced.

"The esteemed General, Lord Lightning Farron and her guest, Lady Vanille." Vanille heard her name announced and she almost tripped when she heard the 'Lady' part. She could already hear them whispering her name.

"Vanille? Who is she?" A high pitched voice said.

"Is she a noble?"

"What a beautiful face." Then the same voice said. "She must be high class."

Vanille blushed. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Maybe it was because of the corset or maybe it was because of everybody staring at her... It was probably the latter, thought Vanille. She only held Lightning's arm closer and tighter. As they descended the stairs, she could hear a waltz playing.

"Vanille." Vanille looked up at Lightning who was as stoic as ever. "Dance with me." Then she was taken to the middle of the dance floor. Lightning took one of her hands and placed the other flat on the small of her back. Vanille couldn't believe it. She was in the presence of so many Dukes and Baronesses, but all she could focus on was the way Lightning held her right now.

But wait, Vanille realized that she's never danced before. "I..." She backed away from Lightning. "I can't dance..." She tried to leave, but the hand behind her back grabbed her closer.

"I saw you dancing in the halls before, Vanille."

Vanille blushed. She didn't realize that she had an audience before.

"Just follow me." Lightning commanded.

When Vanille heard the music, she couldn't even comprehend what she was doing, all she knew was that she started swaying. Like a haze that fell over them, Vanille felt like she was floating somewhere where she can not hear or see the others.

Lightning gave a rare smile at the young girl. "What is it?"

Vanille who snapped out of her trance quickly spoke. "Nothing... master... I mean..." She blushed then looked down at the rose on her master's lapel. "Lightning." She curiously looked up at her eyes again. "I... I just never thought you danced."

"There is a lot you do not know about me." Lightning simply said.

There was a pause as Vanille thought of what she said. "...Why? Why did you take me here?"

Lightning looked into her curious green eyes. "Consider it an apology for that night." Lightning was referring to the night Vanille almost became Lightning's drunken one night stand.

Vanille blushed. Did she really mean that? Vanille thought. Why would she be so nice to me? She barely even knows me. Could it be that she... somehow... sort of... likes me? Vanille couldn't help but lean into Lightning as they danced. "Why are you so nice to me..." Vanille whispered, loud enough so only Lightning could hear, but there was no response, just the steady heartbeat of her master.

Lightning was still a stranger. A stranger who rescued her. A stranger who kissed her. A stranger who called her beautiful. A stranger who is dancing with her right now. A stranger who she couldn't help but fall for. As they floated through the dance hall, she could no longer feel the world around her.

Like the first time they met, Vanille could feel like she could almost fall asleep in her master's arms.

When the music finally stopped, they separated. Almost out of breath, Vanille leaned back to gaze into Lightning's blue eyes. For a moment, it seemed like Lightning was looking back at her with the same kind of fervor.

"Lord Farron." A female voice interrupted them. Vanille found herself looking at a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair. The woman approached them and immediately Vanille felt intimidated by the woman's presence. The woman was well endowed and wore a dress that showed off her cleavage. Once again, Vanille felt like a little girl.

The woman held out her hand in front of Vanille as if expecting her to kiss it and grovel at her feet. "Baroness. Jihl Nabaat." She said as a matter of fact. "And you are?"

In a small insignificant voice, she spoke. "Vanille... Just Vanille."

"Ah... I see." There was a look of disgust in her eyes, subtle, but Vanille had caught it. The Baroness looked over at Lightning. "And how are you this fine evening, General." Jihl said laced with seduction.

Vanille saw the anger in Lightning's eyes as Lightning calmly turned to Vanille. "Excuse me for a moment." Then Lightning left her with Jihl in toll. Over her shoulder, Jihl had turned to look back at Vanille with an almost victorious smile.

With Lightning gone, Vanille realized that her illusion was breaking. Voices crushed her. Stares and looks made her feel small. As she looked around, she searched for an exit or some sort, but was stopped by a feminine voice.

"Lady Vanille is it?" Vanille looked up and was met with another blonde haired woman with her pinned up by two pins.

"Um... yes."

Leblanc, the wife of the Marquis Nooj fanned herself as she looked Vanille up and down. "So... you've taken the interest of the great general. So what noble household are you from?"

Vanille didn't know how to respond. "I..."

"The Roschs? Solidor? Maybe Dalmasca?" Vanille was silent as Leblanc pressed on. "Are you... not a noble?"

Vanille bit her tongue. She wished Lightning would come back and save her.

"Lady Vanille!"

Vanille perked up. The voice was male and powerful. "Duke?" Vanille and Leblanc said in unison.

Ignoring Leblanc, The Duke picked up Vanille's hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it. "It's nice to see you again, milady." The Duke turned to Leblanc. "Oh. And you're here too, huh?"

Leblanc flustered with anger. She flicked open her fan and sauntered off.

Vanille turned to Snow. "Thank you so much... um... Lord Villiers."

"Snow." Snow winked. "Call me Snow."

Vanille smiled back. "Snow."

He looked at Leblanc who was not far from them talking to a bunch of other ladies in hushed voices, probably starting rumors. "That Leblanc. Just because she's the wife of the Marquis, she thinks she's all high class." He whispered to Vanille. "I heard that she was from a brothel."

Vanille blushed as she covered her mouth to hide her surprise.

"Well now. Since sis is clearly busy with someone else right now. Why don't you take a stroll with me?" Snow slyly asked as he offered his strong arm.

Vanille's eyes wandered through the crowd to see if she could catch a glimpse at Lightning, but she couldn't seem to find her.

"There's a great view of the city from the balcony." Snow persuaded.

Vanille nodded and smiled. "Sure. I would love to." Then she took Snow's arm and walked with him.

**-xiii-**

Vanille almost skipped to the balcony as she gazed at the beautiful night view of the city. "It's gorgeous!" Her hands grasped the railing as she looked around with zeal.

Snow laughed at the girl's excitement. "I knew you'd like it." Leaning against the railing, he looked at Vanille with a suave smile.

Realizing Snow was staring, she quickly adjusted herself. Suddenly she felt self conscious in front of the handsome Duke. "...What?"

The Duke smiled. "It's no wonder that you caught Lightning's eye. You are quite beautiful. She has an eye for beautiful women, you know..."

Vanille blushed. "Thank you."

"But." Snow's voice became cold. "I really must warn you." His smile disappeared. Snow's hand grasped both of Vanille's shoulders. "Lightning is not who you think she is."

Vanille backed away from his grasp.

The Duke's hand dropped to his side. "Now... where are my manners." He smiled as he reached into his pocket to grab a piece of paper and handed it to Vanille.

Unsure, Vanille took it and opened it. She gasped. "This is... this is my letter to Fang." Her eyes widen and looked up at him. "What... What did you do to her?"

"Now don't be mistaken." He smiled. "I am the hero. I will not harm Fang or your family. I only want you to help me."

Vanille held the letter closer to her. "Help you?"

"Yes." Snow stepped closer. Vanille swallowed. "You know about my fiance, Serah, don't you."

Vanille nodded.

"Two years ago, I proposed to her. She was smiling back at me when she told me that she couldn't wait to tell Lightning..." He turned back at the night sky, gripping the railing til his knuckles turned white. "That was the last time I saw her. Lightning told me that she got cold feet and wanted to explore the world first... and like an idiot, I believed her." His eyes darkened. "But... two years? All the places that Lightning said she went, I've searched. And no one has ever even seen her." He turned to Vanille. "Lightning is lying. All the men I've sent to investigate never came back."

"And what do you want me to do?" Vanille said nervously. "I... I can't help you."

"Yes you can." Snow leaned back against the rail, suddenly back to his cool persona. "Your family is in need of a little money, isn't that right?"

Vanille looked at her feet.

"I can give you everything. Your family will never go poor again. All you need to do is do a little digging for me. Find out where Lightning hides the letters that Serah is supposedly sending her... Or... find out where Lightning is hiding her." His voice was cold. "Dead or alive."

Vanille shook as the piece of paper crumbled in her hand. She felt him approach her again. Rough hands took her chin and tilted her head up to face the blue eyes of The Duke. This felt like deja vu, but unlike the last time, she didn't like this at all.

"So... what do you say, milady?" Snow said with a cool smile.

"Snow!" Before Vanille could answer, a powerful voice interrupted them. Vanille's eyes lit up half because of excitement and half because of fear. Lightning had caught them as she marched over.

"Hi sis-" Before Snow could finish, Lightning punches him square in the jaw.

"I'm not your sister!" Lightning said while holding Vanille's waist to her.

Snow adjusted himself and held his jaw. Smiling, he looked at Lightning's angry eyes. "Calm down now... sis. Vanille here was a little out of breath in there and I was just you know... playing the part of the hero."

Caught in the middle of this tension, Vanille was pressed against Lightning. She looked up at Lightning and could see her eyes reflecting a storm.

"Don't touch her again." With that, Lightning grabbed her hand and left the balcony.

**-xiii-**

When the two went back inside the ballroom, Vanille wanted to explain herself, but didn't know how to. Lightning still looked mad... although she always looks mad, thought Vanille.

"Lightning..." She started. Her words died in her lips as she heard the bugles played. All eyes turned to the staircase as the King's royal guards came out.

"Your royal highness, King Raines." Vanille heard the announcer say. Her heart started to beat like a drum. She couldn't believe that she would meet the King. She was thankful that they were situated in a dark corner so that her country girl excitement was not seen by the others.

She heard everybody start to clap as the King, Cid Raines stepped out. The King was dressed in a white and silver suit with a white cape that draped on top. His jewel encrusted crown shined in the light as he walked in the center of his guards. He was a young and handsome King, Vanille thought. She felt Lightning's hands tighten as the King drawn closer to the railing. Vanille flinched feeling her hand squeezed to a bruising level by Lightning.

"To the King!" Everybody including Snow who leaned cooly against the ballroom wall shouted as they raised their glass to the King.

The King raised his hands to silence everybody. "Today we celebrate the victory against Fal'cie Barthandelus' reign two years ago."

Lightning's body started to tense as she stared at the King. Her hand gripped tighter.

"Lightning?" Vanille whispered.

"Hail the King for defeating Barthandelus!" Yelled the crowd.

The King raised his hand again to silence the crowd. "Yes. I might've killed Bartandelus..."

Another wave of cheers.

Lightning started to lean against the wall, breathing heavily. Vanille rushed to her side trying to hold her up. "Lightning, what's wrong?"

"But I could not have done it without the brave men and women who fought by my side." The King raised a glass up. "To the soldiers!"

"To the soldiers!" Responded the crowd.

Lightning weakly held her hand to her chest as she groaned in pain. "Lightning!" Vanille was worried, using what little strength she had, she held up Lightning.

"Take... Take me back to my room."

Vanille nodded and placed Lightning's arm around her shoulder as then limped away from the ballroom quietly. This however, did not go unnoticed by Snow, who was watching their every move with interest.

* * *

Vanille's dress is based of of this one worn by Sayaka Akimoto (AKB48)

krunchie dot tumblr dot com / post / 26709848016  
(just take out the spaces and um... add a dot.)

Lightning has sort of an Utena flare. Me and my girlfriend were Utena and Anthy this pass con so I haven't gotten that out of my head yet.

And if you need help with scene picking, I hope this dance scene does it for you :D

And yeah... this story is kinda dark. This is only the first arc, so prepare for more.

Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Hope to hear more from you guys... and junk. :D


	13. Chapter XII: Innocence Lost

The halls echoed their footsteps, Lightning had one arm draped around Vanille's shoulder as they half dragged to Lightning's room. Vanille was concerned and worried. She didn't know what to do. In her head, Lightning was someone who was unbeatable, but right now, Lightning was weak and vulnerable.

When they finally arrived, the room welcomed them with darkness. The only light that was present in the room came through the window by the moon. When the door closed, Lightning fell to the floor with her hand still gripping at her chest.

"Lightning!" Vanille rushed to Lightning's side to help her as the flower that was tucked behind her ears fell in the process. Vanille lifted her arm up again and carried her to her bed. When they arrived at Lightning's bed, Vanille gently placed Lightning down to sit. "I'll go get you some water."

Before Vanille could leave, Lightning suddenly grabbed Vanille's hand and threw her against the bed. "Ah!" Vanille yelped as she collapsed on the bed. Frightened, she looked up at Lightning. "Lightning..."

Lightning was breathing heavily as she looked down at Vanille with her penetrating blue eyes.

"Lightning..." Vanille tried again, reaching up to touch Lightning's face. "Are you... alright?"

Lightning flinched when Vanille's hand touched her face. With one hand she grabbed Vanille's hand and pinned it back onto the bed. "Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Vanille was scared. This Lightning... was the same Lightning from that other night. What happened to the sweet and wonderful Lightning that she danced with before? The Lightning that was her prince? "Light...ning..." She breathed weakly.

There was a pregnant pause. The Lightning started in a deep husky voice. "Stay... with me tonight." Lightning's other hand started to go up Vanille's thigh, pushing up her gown.

Vanille moaned involuntarily. She hated that she was so vulnerable to Lightning's touch.

Lightning began again, her voice was heavy and cold. "Stay with me." Her hand moved to grab Vanille's bottom. "And I will show you pleasure."

"Mmmm..." Vanille was red and thankful that it was dark so no one could see.

"If you leave..." Lightning's hand tightened and squeezed Vanille.

"Ahhhn!" Vanille yelled in pain.

Lightning's eyes darkened. "Then I will punish you."

Punish... me... Vanille repeated in her head. She could see through her half open lids that Lightning looked at her like a hungry wolf. She needed to leave. She needed to push her master off again and run. But the way Lightning sounded just now, sounded almost desperate, like she needed her. Her master needed her.

Her breath was heavy. She made her decision. "...Yes..." She breathed. "...Master." Slowly, she leaned up and kissed her master. Vanille could feel her master tense at her kiss. She almost wanted to smile since she caught her master off guard.

But Vanille's tiny victory quickly ended when Lightning forced her back down and returned her kiss with a fiery passion.

"Mmmph..." Was all Vanille could utter when Lightning's tongue entered her and tasted her. Vanille could feel her whole body tingling with excitement and fear. She felt like she just opened Pandora's box and now nothing can close it shut. And truthfully, Vanille didn't want to.

The kiss burned her lips. She could feel her master bite her lower lip, but all she could do is moan and let her continue. Nobody has ever made her feel like this. Like... like fire.

She could feel Lightning's deft hands making her way to Vanille's shoulder straps and pulling it down. Her master's fingertips gave feather like touches and it drove her wild. Leaving her bruised lips, Vanille instantly missed the contact and moaned in frustration. She could feel Lightning smirk against her skin as her master attacked her neck.

"Ahh!" Vanille grasped the sheets of the bed.

Her master sucked and nibbled, then finally a bite. Vanille screamed as her master continued her attack. It was a show of dominance, it told Vanille that she clearly belonged to Lightning. When she let go of her neck, she continued to kiss her down to her exposed shoulder leaving a trail of fire.

In between kisses, Lightning managed to speak. "...The dress..." A kiss. "How do I take it off?"

Vanille wanted to laugh at Lightning's question. Clearly Lightning hasn't worn enough dresses to know. She wondered if she even wore dresses. Lightning groaned impatiently. Vanille blushed. "...The... laces on the back..."

Lightning first took off her stiff jacket so she was only in a collar shirt. Then with more flexibility, she reached around Vanille's back and started to tug. She was like a child impatiently unwrapping her present. She groaned angrily realizing this was harder than she anticipated. Vanille could feel Lightning fumbling at the lace corset and then suddenly there was a rip.

Vanille gasped, realizing what was happening.

Lightning started to tear the dress apart. Vanille wanted to cry for the dress. It was her first ball gown after all. She knew that nothing can get in Lightning's way not even this gown. With a final tear, Lightning lifted the dress, the petticoat up, and threw it to the ground. Vanille was left with a white lacy strapless camisole and panties. Flustered, she instinctually crossed her arms and tried to cover up. At this point... she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted anymore. She was beginning to have second thoughts. However, she knew the hunger and lust that she saw in her master's eyes meant that there will be no escape.

"You're beautiful." Lightning whispered.

At those words, Vanille could instantly feel her resistance growing weak. She felt a strong hand hold her wrists together and pinned them above her. It was a scene very familiar in Vanille's mind, only last time, she ran away. "Light...ning..." Vanille weakly spoke.

Lightning's other hand slowly traveled up her thigh. Vanille's breath hitched, her body arched to the touch. Traveling underneath her camisole, Lightning's hand slowly passed her stomach, traced her ribcage, then...

"Lightning!" Vanille felt Lightning's hand on top of her breast slowly massaging it. It was as if she was teasing her. "Please..." Vanille turned her head to her side, blushing. "Kiss me..."

Lightning smirked and leaned down to set Vanille's lips on fire once again. Her hand squeezed her breast eliciting an even louder moan. Her fingertips played at Vanille's erect nipple, tugging and swirling around it.

"Ahhhh! Don't... ahhh!"

But Lightning didn't stop. She moved to Vanille's other breast to do the same which drove Vanille wild. Vanille could feel Ligtning's hand leaving her wrist and she thought she could breathe again, but when she felt Lightning's feather soft touch on top of panties, her breath grew heavy again. "Lightning...not there."

Lightning continued to rub that area, feeling Vanille's wetness seeping through. "Your body is betraying you... Vanille."

Vanille threw her head back thrashing. It felt good the way that Lightning touched her there. It felt good. "Ahhhn! Lighning no..."

And then suddenly Lightning's hands left her. Unconsciously, she moaned in protest. When Lightning's hands touched her again, she took off whatever Vanille had on until Vanille was left with nothing but her flower necklace.

"Please... don't... look at me like...that." Vanille blushed, feeling self conscious. Then Lightning kissed her again, her body pressing against hers. Vanille moaned against the kiss as she felt Lightning's hands groping her breast again. "Ahhh!"

"Vanille..." Lightning said her name huskily.

Vanille loved the way her name rolled off Lightning's tongue. "Mmmmn!" Her shaking hands reached behind Lightning's back and held her. Lightning's hands slid downward slowly and teasingly. Vanille didn't want to admit it, but Lightning drove her crazy right now. She tried to talk herself out of this like last time. Over and over she repeated that doing this is wrong because there was only lust. That by doing this she would lose her innocence. That this... This... this is something only done by lovers.

Lovers.

Her thoughts ran wild with that word. Lightning now massaged her wetness. She moaned loudly begging Lightning to claim her finally.

Lightning smirked. She leaned close to Vanille's ear and whispered. "It's going... to hurt a little." Her finger teased Vanille's entrance.

Vanille bit her lip. Truthfully she was scared. She was never that good with pain. But... there was no turning back now. She didn't have the strength to push her master off. All she could do was hold Lightning closer.

Lovers.

Again, the word surfaced her mind. Over and over, like a mantra, she repeated it in her head. Lovers... Lovers... Lovers...

She wanted to be Lightning's lover.

"Take me." That was all Lightning needed to hear. Lightning's finger pushed in and entered her. Vanille let out a scream as she raked across her master's back. Tears started to form at her eyes. She was no longer pure.

Vanille breathed in hard. Even through the sweat, she could smell Lightning's rose scent. "Are you ok?" Lightning's husky voice whispered.

After a sigh, Vanille looked into her master's eyes. "Yes... please... continue." Then she smoothed through Lightning's pink locks and pulled her down for a kiss.

Lightning's finger started to slide in and out in a steady slow motion. Vanille moaned into their kiss. As the pain subsided, she started to feel something else. It was a feeling that she had never felt before. A feeling that made her body into liquid heat that was only moldable by Lightning.

She started to feel pleasure.

As they separated to breathe, Vanille started to moan louder as she raked and pulled Lightning's hair. Picking up Vanille's moans as a cry for more, Lightning started to pump her finger in deeper and faster. "Ahhhn!"

Vanille left half moon marks all over Lightning's back. Lightning groaned in response, but didn't tell her to stop. "Vanille..." Lightning said in her husky voice.

Vanille opened her eyes to look at her master. Lightning's eyes were sparkling and sincere. Suddenly she was the gentle Lightning that held her and danced with her.

"I want you..." Lightning whispered. "...to scream out my name." Lightning added another finger.

"Ahhh!" Vanille screamed as she felt two fingers roughly pushing in and out of her with speed. "Light..." She tried, but lost her breath as she let out another moan. She felt like she was about to explode. Her hips started to move on her own matching Lightning's speed.

"Scream it." Lightning pushed against her more.

Vanille screamed again. This was too much. She was about to...

This time it came as a command. "Scream out my name!"

"Lightning!" Then everything turned white. Vanille's body shook against her will as she continued to whisper Lightning's name. When she finally opened her eyes, she could see a content expression on Lightning's face. It was an expression that Vanille wanted to see more of. Needed to see more of.

She knew that deep down she now belonged to Lightning. But... did Lightning belong to her?

Weakly, Vanille reached for the buttons on Lightning's collar shirt wanting to return the favor, but Lightning's hand stopped her. Lightning's content look was gone and her eyes darkened. Lightning slowly lifted herself up and off the bed. Vanille sadly watched as Lightning turned briefly to look at her. "Sleep." She said simply then walked towards the private washroom, stepping on and crushing the flower that Vanille had dropped earlier.

The last thing Vanille heard was the sound of water running. Naked and bruised, her eyes grew heavy...

**-xiii- **

Vanille was trapped in a dark haze. She frantically tried to look for a way out, but there was none. Vanille felt something coming towards her. All of a sudden something pierced through her chest.

With a jolt, Vanille shook awake. With all her strength, she sat up. She felt sore all over, especially between her legs. She blushed, thinking about the events that transpired before. Looking around, she realized Lightning was still gone. She bit her lip as she held a hand to her heart.

Did this mean she was Lightning's lover? She thought, but then she remembered the way Lightning looked last... when she left her.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized there was a small candlelit glow coming from the washroom. Then she remembered. Lightning was in there.

She was probably taking a bath... Vanille thought. A bath... Suddenly Vanille's mind wandered off to another topic. She couldn't help but wonder what Lightning's body looked like. Every feature of her master seemed like it was chiseled by the finest sculptor.

...Just one look.

It couldn't hurt, right? Vanille pushed back the comforter and let her feet touch the cold floor. She realized she was completely naked. The room was freezing, but she realized her nakedness gave her the advantage of stealth. Nothing on her body now made sound. Using the bed as leverage, she stood up. Her legs felt like jelly and they wobbled as they walked. Her strength thankfully returned to her as she neared the door.

Vanille's heart pounded and if it wasn't for the mission at hand, she would have squealed like a school girl. Vanille looked at the crack on the door, she was just seconds away from... peeping. Blushing, her fingers found the crack and pushed it slightly just enough for her green eyes to look through.

Lightning had just gotten out of her bath and she loosely wore her collar shirt over herself. Vanille could only see the back of Lightning, but she could see the scars that shown through the wet shirt. She watched as her master folded one of her sleeves up and then reached for a metal syringe on a nearby table.

What's that... Vanille wondered.

Vanille held her hand over her mouth as she saw Lightning painfully pushed the syringe in her arm and inject what was inside into her. Her face was distorted in pain as she let out a groan.

Was Lightning sick?

Sighing, Lightning walked over to the mirror.

Vanille's heart pounded. Her breath grew heavy. She was shaking, her eyes widen.

No... it... it can't be, thought Vanille.

The mirror reflected poisonous black veins that stretched across Lightning's body. The medicine that Lightning took somehow gave a reversing effect causing the black veins to revert back into...

Into the mark of a L'cie in the center of Lightning's chest.

Vanille who started to tear, gathered all her strength to look away as she ran back to the bed and collapsed on top of her ripped up dress.

Lightning is... is... a...

She remembered what the Duke said. "Lightning is not who you think she is."

But... a L'cie? How could this be. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she held her naked body. L'cie... are evil. And she just... lost her innocence to a L'cie, to Lightning. Lightning... can't be... She just can't! She thought of all the awful things she's ever heard about her master. Then about Snow's words.

She grasped her ripped up dress close to her heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to end up. She was the girl in rags who dawned a dress to meet the prince of her dreams, but like a nightmare, her prince wasn't who she thought and now once again, she was the girl in rags. A crumpled up piece of paper fell off of her torn dress. Unfolding the piece of paper, her hands started to shake.

Snow's words made it back into her ears. "Find out where Lightning hides the letters that Serah is supposedly sending her... Or... find out where Lightning is hiding her. Dead or alive."

Vanille held the paper against her heart as she cried. Did.. Lightning kill Serah and hid her from her own fiance? Did she use her powers as a L'cie?

"I can give you everything. Your family will never go poor again." His words echoed in Vanille's head.

She didn't want to do this. Her heart broke just thinking about it. She wanted Lightning to kiss her again. She wanted Lightning to touch her again. She wanted so badly to be Lightning's lover.

But... she didn't know Lightning. She didn't know her at all.

Lightning is a L'cie. A... monster. A beast.

She knew that deep down she needed to find out the truth for herself. She needed to unwrap the lies and mysteries that bound Lightning. Holding the letter in her hand, she shed her last tear.

She made a decision that she knew she was going to regret.

She was going to help Snow.

**-xii-**

"Lightning. That night was both the most wonderful and terrible night of my life. It was wonderful... because I realized that I was in love with you. But it was terrible... knowing that I had to betray you.

Please... Lightning. Forgive me."

**-Beauty and the Beast-**

* * *

****And that my friends is the ending of Arc one. So... this is why this story is rated M. So... hope everybody was expecting that. :D Now i can have a warning that says contain sex. Which always makes things awesome.

And... xD everybody be hating on Snow. I actually think he sounds pretty hot being kinda dark and junk.

Working on Arc two so it shall be out and running soon.

Read and Review and Junk :D


	14. Chapter XIII: The Second Arc

"If... I could travel back in time. Serah... Aerith, mom, and dad. They... could all be saved."

The temple of Etro. Lightning had just gotten off the carriage and headed in by herself. The doors felt heavy as she pushed it open. Nothing has changed since she last been here last year. Well... nothing but herself. Her footsteps were heavy, filled with guilt. Her eyes roamed to her right, looking at the great stone plaque briefly. She thought of her war buddies, friends, and... Aerith. When her eyes soften briefly, she looked away, back to the shrine, she can't allow herself to look too long at the plaque. When she arrived in front of Etro, she kneeled before her.

"Divine Etro. Please hear me...

I don't have much time left. Soon, I will become a monster and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

This... is my punishment. I embrace it with open arms.

But Serah... Serah is innocent. It... it is my fault she's not here. That is my sin. My doing.

Divine Etro... When I pass, I will be your eternal servant.

So... please bring Serah back to me.

If we can laugh together just one more time. Well... then I have nothing left to wish for."

**-xiii-**

When Lightning stepped out of the shrine, it was none other than the Duke that greeted her. Annoyed, she ignored him, choosing to walk towards the carriage.

"Hey sis... come on now."

"Do not call me that!" Lightning could feel her heart racing with anger. She needed to step away or...

Snow laughed and raised his two hands up in surrender. "Now now, Lightning... Just thought I welcome you back to Eden. The King has prepared you a place to stay in the palace. I trust that you will attend the meeting tonight before the ball."

"Tch..." She turned her back on Snow and stepped into her carriage with a huff.

But the voice of that bumbling idiot still rang in her ears. Meeting with the King... she thought. She must approach this calmly... just like before, but when she looked out the window again, Snow was being... inappropriate to Vanille which drove Lightning mad.

"Elmyra!" Lightning barked. "We're leaving!"

Lightning watched as Elmyra pushed Vanille away and into the carriage. Her thoughts wandered to the red head. "Vanille..." She unconsciously said out loud. She had been noticing the girl ever since they've met... ever since that night. She thought of how the girl would amuse herself by humming when she thought she was alone. How she would thumb through her books then put it back as if she's never touched it or misplaced the bookmark Lightning had left there before. Or how she frequently visited Odin to brush his fur. The girl was gentle. Too gentle and too familiar. Lightning touched her chest. She didn't understand why... why she had the need to claim her. Shaking away that feeling she looked back at the window.

Nevertheless... Vanille would make... a good distraction for tonight.

**-xiii-**

Arriving at the castle, Lightning was greeted by two guards including the captain Rygdea. Lightning shrugged, why can't they all just leave her alone? She turned to look at Elmyra and Vanille, but her eyes stalled a little too long on Vanille. The red headed girl was like a child with her eyes twinkling with happiness as she wandered a little too far from Elmyra. Snapping out of her daze, she turned to Elmyra.

"Elmyra." She paused thinking about her decision. "Get Vanille a dress." Elmyra looked at her confused then she clarified for her. "I want her to attend the ball tonight."

Elmyra gave her a look of shock, but quickly shook it off and responded. "Yes master."

With that, Lightning followed Rygdea and the other guard. The walk was almost silent, just the sound of shoes thumping against the carpeted floor.

"You haven't changed a bit, General Farron." Rygdea started.

Lightning hated her false title. "Hmmph." As they walked towards the king's meeting hall. Lightning started to feel her heart thump. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stopped mid step.

Rygdea turned around to look at her. "Is... everything ok, General Farron?"

"I need to freshen up before the meeting." She lied.

The captain cleared his voice. "I... I can't let you do that. I have my orders, General."

"Tch. I'm not breaking any rules, am I? By going to the bathroom?" Her tone was stern almost deadpan as she gave him her cold glare. "Unless you want to follow me there too."

Rygdea blushed and laugh. "Ah... of course not, General. Please... this way."

The captain led Lightning to the washroom and without a word, she went in. As soon as she was alone she collapsed against the wall. This was... getting worst. She was getting worst. Walking over to the window, she made sure the curtains were closed. With the room slightly darkened, she went over to the mirror and opened the top few buttons of her shirt revealing her L'cie mark and the poisonous veins that stretched from the arrows almost up to her neck. She could see at the center that the red eye was slowly forming. Quickly she reached into her pocket for a metal syringe.

Adjusting her sleeves, she shot the syringe into her, giving her painful relief.

With her eyes closed, she waited til the pain stopped and her heartbeat slowed. Her eyes opened, the world shook around her, her vision blurred.

"Nnngghh."

Through long research and her many trips away, she found that Slow was the best combatting drug against the ticking Cie'th clock. She wasn't sure how it worked exactly, but it seemed to trick her body into thinking it had more time. It slowed her heart rate and made her body numb. Being a L'cie also had a lot to do with her emotional state which she combatted by controlling her emotions which... wasn't always easy when Snow was around.

Injecting poison into herself however... was no better. She was aware of the consequences of long time uses. In her second year as a L'cie... she was almost dependent on it. She stared into the mirror seeing a distorted image of herself in which she learned to hate. These stupid mandatory events... she thought. The only reason she was here was because she didn't want to raise any suspicions. She laughed bitterly. Although... nothing would really help her case more.

No matter the cost though. She thought. She needed to live on.

**-xiii-**

Entering the meeting room. She was met with some familiar faces such as her former commander, General Rosch, and her former captain, Amodar. The rest were all royalty or officials which she never bothered to mingle with. Even with the Slow, her body started to tense. She didn't like crowds. She needed to stay cool so she shook off any nervous feelings and calmly approached the crowd. Amodar was first to greet her.

"Sergeant Farron! Oh... my bad... I mean General." He had his hand on Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning gave a nod. "Captain."

Amodar smiled genuinely, something Lightning did not see anymore. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Walking closer to the crowd, she greeted her former commander. "General."

Yaag gave a polite salute. Though they are the same rank, Lightning's title held no water. It is Rosch who is the true leader of the army. Lightning did not mind this though. After the war, Lightning had refused any sort of compensation... There was nothing that Lightning wanted that could be given to her.

In a cool voice, Yaag spoke. "I wish you would reconsider and come back to the city. There is much to be done around here. Your leadership is much appreciated."

Lightning shook her head. "I can not, Sir. I hope you understand."

Yaag nodded with respect.

"Sis!"

...Then there was the idiot. Lightning shrugged as the Duke approached her, but before she had a chance to shut him up, she could feel her heart tighten all of sudden. The King has arrived. Lightning avoided contact at all cost. She chimed in when it came time to greet the King. She had hoped to blend in the crowd... but it was impossible.

"General Farron." Strong and regal, the King spoke.

Lightning tensed. Sweat trickled from her forehead as her teeth clenched. "Your Majesty."

"I thought you weren't going to come." King Raine's said with a light tone. "This... celebration would not be the same without my two generals." He spoke about Rosch as well who quickly bowed in respect.

Her heart beat faster. Why isn't the Slow working? She thought.

"Is... everything alright, General?"

She felt him approach her. She could see his boots approaching her. Her fist shook. Before he could get any closer, she quickly responded. "Yes, your Majesty. It is an honor to be here."

A pause. "Fantastic."

Lightning could breathe again. The King turned to everybody else. The King's announcements were drowned out and the Slow took effect once again. Everything was a haze. As she blinked and saw the King's lips opening and closing, she remembered every reason she shouldn't be here. One in particular pops to mind. She bit her lip as her fist curled up into a ball.

Damn you. Barthandelus.

**-xiii-**

Her breathing finally becoming normal. She suited up for the ball. Shooting another bit of the poison into her, she steadied herself for the big night ahead. Looking into the mirror she could see that she was decorated in war medals. They felt heavy against her. Sheathing her sabre, she left her room.

Upon entering Elmyra's room, she heard a conversation going on inside briefly. She raised her hand to knock, but decided against it. She was a master, why should she knock after all. So she pushed the door open.

From the corner of her eye she could see Elmyra looking at her, but her attention wasn't at her trusted maid, but at the beautiful red head in the center of the room who has yet realized that she was in the room. Her gaze fell at Vanille's exposed creamy white neck then down on her thin waist. She was mesmerized by every detail and wished she could somehow tear the dress to see more of her. Then when those green eyes looked back at her, Lightning realized she was caught staring.

She heard Elmyra speak. "Master."

Then she watched as Vanille cutely stuttered. "Mas-"

"Lightning." She didn't even realized she said out loud. Vanille looked up at her with a confused expression. Quickly, Lightning recovered and spoke in a commanding voice. "You will call me Lightning tonight." The red headed girl looked down almost scared. Why was she so afraid of me? She thought... but then she knew the answer. Everybody... feared her. Impatient, Lightning started again. "Well?"

"Yes M-" Vanille bit her lip quickly correcting herself. "Lightning."

The way... Vanille said her name just now. Lightning knew that she wanted to hear her say it again.

No. She needed to hear it again.

* * *

Hope this doesn't come as too much of a surprise. Like in the games. The first game, Vanille was the narrator and in the second, Lightning was. The story will sort of mimic that, but at one point the both will intertwine.

Hope everybody is still on board.  
And thank you to everybody who stuck around and left a review. Reviews are quite awesome, not gonna lie.

Shout outs to all of you.

If you're reading this ;D stick around, leave a review, and junk.


	15. Chapter XIV: Beast

Vanille was tense, she could feel the girl clinging on to her with her knuckles white. Looking down at the small girl, Lightning could see the fear in Vanille's green eyes. "Don't be nervous." She said calmly, but she knew by the look Vanille gave her that those words did nothing to soothe her. Looking towards the door, she whispered. "They're only people with masks on." She heard Vanille let out a gasp as the giant doors opened.

Light flooded into her eyes and Lightning squinted slightly just to adjust. "The esteemed General, Lord Farron and her guest, Lady Vanille." There was that title again. She bit her lip to hold her anger. As they descended the red carpet stairs, she could feel Vanille almost shaking. As she expected everybody was interested in Vanille. Like lions, they tried to eat at her with their whispers and glances. She smirked. Royalty. High class. These people are all the same. Disgusting.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lightning held Vanille closer to ease her worries. "Vanille." Curious green eyes looked up at her. "Dance with me." Holding Vanille's soft hands, she lead her to the dance floor and placed her other hand behind Vanille's back. Lightning couldn't help but smirk seeing Vanille's bewildered and innocent expression.

"I..." Vanille started to back away from her. "I can't dance..."

Feeling the girl leave, Lightning's strong hand brought her closer. "I saw you dancing in the halls before, Vanille." Vanille blushed. What... a cute blush. "Just follow me." She commanded.

As they danced, Lightning's eyes never left Vanille's confused ones. Smirking, she asked. "What is it?"

Vanille who looked dazed finally spoke. "Nothing... master... I mean..." Vanille looked down hiding from Lightning as she whispered against her lapel. "Lightning." Lightning smiled. She loved the way Vanille would shyly say her name. Looking up again, Vanille spoke again. "I... I just never thought you danced."

"There is a lot you do not know about me." Lightning hadn't meant to come out as dark as it did but... that was the truth.

After a pause, Vanille spoke again curiously. "...Why? Why did you take me here?"

Vanille looked sincere. Her green eyes sparkled reflecting the crystal chandeliers above them. Lightning took a moment to think. You're... my distraction, thought Lightning. "Consider it an apology for that night." Lightning lied.

But the girl believed her wholeheartedly. Such innocence and naivety, thought Lightning. She felt the girl lean into her chest. "Why are you so nice to me..." It was low, but Lightning heard it. Nice... she thought. This girl didn't know anything about me. I am anything but nice. Looking down at the red head who rested so comfortably against her, Lightning couldn't help but feel relaxed. Even though it was all just a show, it... felt kind of nice.

When the music stopped, the warmth was gone from Lightning's chest. Vanille looked at her as if asking her to say or do something, but Lightning just stood there and looked back seeing her reflection in Vanille's green eyes.

Then she heard... her voice. "Lord Farron." Jihl Nabaat. As confident as ever she walks over to Vanille and offers her hand to her and challenged her. She heard Vanille say her own name in a small voice and the tone that Jihl gave her in response. Lightning held in her anger. How dare she speak that way to Vanille?

"And how are you this fine evening, General." Jihl... meant trouble.

Lightning bit her lip then calmly looked at Vanille. "Excuse me for a moment." Turning towards Jihl, she grabbed the woman by her arm and left with her. Walking to a clearer area, she turned to look at Jihl.

"General... I didn't know you were in that much of a hurry." Her words were laced in seduction.

Lightning flashed Jihl her death glare. "I'm not playing your games, Jihl."

Jihl grinned as she slink her arms around Lightning's neck initiating a slow dance. "I'm... a little jealous." They started to move to the music, swaying gently. Lightning took in Jihl's perfume. They were too close, that's for sure. "I thought you would ask me to be your date... I've been thinking about you ever since the last time." She leant into her, trying to close the distance between them. "But... then you never wrote. And no invitation ever came..." Soft silk gloved hands brushed against the skin on Lightning's neck. "And then out comes that... girl." She said with a hint of venom.

Breaking out of their dance, Lightning pushed her off and started to walk away. Yes. It was true. Jihl and Lightning met last year during the ball. Jihl is sinfully beautiful and... she was her distraction last year. Her... seductive distraction.

But she knew that Jihl was only out to get her. She knew that, the moment she caught Jihl rummaging through her stuff. Everybody... was out to get her.

Everybody.

Without looking at where she was going, she bumped into General Rosch. "Farron..." He adjusts himself. "Is everything alright?"

Lightning backed up a little, feeling her heart tighten. Another side effect from the drug. "Yes... Sir."

Rosch smiled at Lightning. Almost mirroring Lightning's outfit, General Yaag Rosch was in a black military outfit with a blue chord that strung from his epaulette. The medals on his chest rattled as he moved. "There's no need... to be formal." He looked passed her. "Ah... Baroness." On cue, Jihl sauntered over. Lightning's hand started to shake. "My date, the Baroness, Jihl Nabaat."

Jihl gave a smile. The mischievous smile that Lightning knew so well.

"...Farron?"

Lightning looked up at Rosch, snapping from her trance. "I... I have to go find Vanille." Tipping her head slightly in respect, she takes her leave, leaving the beautiful Jihl, who had her arm loosely around General Rosch.

Looking through the crowd, Lightning couldn't seem to find the red head. In the corner of her eye, she saw people attempting to approach her. She heard her name echo back and forth. Avoiding them, she went to a far corner away from the crowd. Finally quiet, she realized she wasn't alone. Hushed voices was heard towards the balcony. Familiar hushed voiced. Snow and Vanille. Rushing to the balcony, her eyes widen in anger seeing Snow touch Vanille. He had his hand on her chin and tilted towards him.

Before she knew it, she yelled out. "Snow!" Snow and Vanille were caught in shock as she marched over to them.

"Hi sis-" No longer able to contain her anger, she turned quickly and punched him square in the jaw.

"I'm not your sister!" She grabbed Vanille close to her. She didn't know why... but she didn't want anybody touching Vanille.

Snow slowly adjusted himself as he held his jaw. He had that smug smirk on his face again, one that Lightning hated so much. "Calm down now... sis. Vanille here was a little out of breath in there and I was just you know... playing the part of the hero."

Hero?! Snow was no hero. Lightning's hand shook. Grabbing Vanille's hand, she glared at him before leaving with Vanille. "Don't touch her again." She warned.

**-xiii-**

When the two went inside the ballroom, Lightning was speechless. She didn't know why she got so angry or why she was so possessive just now. She heard Vanille call her name quietly, but before Vanille could say more, she heard the bugles play.

"Your royal highness, King Raines."

Almost immediately at the King's arrival, Lightning's heart clenched. Not... again, thought Lightning. Her hands balled into a fist. She could feel Vanille's small hand crushing underneath hers. She shut her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed.

"To the King!" She heard the crowd rejoice.

Lightning's body shook as she heard the King silence the crowd. "Today we celebrate the victory against Fal'cie Barthandelus' reign two years ago."

Barthandelus... Lightning tensed at the sound of that name as she stared intensely at the King. As she focused on the King, a voice crept into her head. "Fullfill your focus, L'cie..."

That voice... thought Lightning. Her eyes widen in shock as her teeth started to grind.

"Lightning?" Vanille's sweet voice was drowned out by the one repeating in her head.

"Hail the King for defeating Barthandelus!" The crowd rejoiced again.

"Defeat me?" The voice in Lightning's head repeated. "Pathetic. I am the harbringer of death."

The King raised his hand again to silence the crowd again. "Yes. I might've killed Barthandeulus..."

Thunderous applause was heard, but it did nothing to silence the voice in Lightning's head. "Your destiny... is my design, L'cie."

Lightning leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Biting her lip, she tried to block out the voice. Coming slightly to her senses, she could hear Vanille's soft voice. "Lightning, what's wrong?"

The King's speech continued. "But I could not have done it without the brave men and women who fought by my side." A pause. "To the soldiers!"

"To the soldiers!" The crowd roared in response.

Clutching at her chest, Lightning heard the voice again. "...You are ignorant of your place. Piteous L'cie."

She could feel her mark burning in pain. "Lightning!" She heard Vanille call out as she held her up with her weak arms.

"Take... Take me back to my room." Lightning commanded. Vanille nodded and slowly she helped Lightning out of the ballroom. With each step, the voice... slowly began to fade.

Almost.

**-xiii-**

Arriving to the darkness of her room, her body gave in and fell to the floor. The mark burned her inside and out. She gripped the front of her shirt, wanting so bad to tear it to pieces along with her mark.

"Lightning!" Vanille quickly helped Lightning up and carried her over to the bed. Lightning felt weak. She hated it. Sitting on her bed, she felt Vanille's warmth slowly leaving her. "I'll go get you some water." She heard her say. She... was going to leave.

No. She can't leave!

Without warning, Lightning grabbed her and threw her against the bed. She heard Vanille scream upon landing, but she didn't care. Fear filled eyes looked back at her as Vanille whispered her name.

Her heart pounded. Her body was hot. Her mark pulsed.

"Lightning..." Lightning's eyes focused back on Vanille, whose hands were drawing close to her face. "Are you... alright?"

Vanille's touch was hot to the touch. It stung and burned. Angered, she grabbed Vanille's delicate hand and pinned it back onto the bed. "Don't touch me!"

Vanille whimpered. God. She just whimpered. What a weak girl. What a pathetic weak girl... Lightning breathed heavily taking in the sweet scent of the exotic flower beneath her. Her eyes gazed all over following every curve, every rise of Vanille's chest as she breathed.

"Light...ning..."

Vanille's... sweet voice. Lightning's eyes fell on Vanille's pink lips. Swallowing hard, Lightning knew what she wanted. She wanted Vanille. She wanted... to taste Vanille. She wanted to claim her. "Stay... with me tonight." Her hand started to graze Vanille's thigh, slowly brushing up her soft skin and pushing up the soft material of her gown. Vanille moaned in response which only fueled Lightning's desire even more. "Stay with me." Her hand felt the soft curve of Vanille's bottom caressing it gently. "And I will show you pleasure."

"Mmmm..." Vanille hummed in response.

"If you leave..." Lightning's hand squeezed Vanille's soft bottom.

"Ahhhn!" Vanille yelled in pain.

She could feel Vanille squirm as she pinched and pulled. Lightning licked her lip unconsciously. "Then I will punish you." Lightning's hand gripped slightly tighter making sure that there was no escape for the red head. She would not allow it. She saw the girl struggle with her decision. Her breath was shallow and her cheeks were blushing red.

Lightning grew impatient, but when those green eyes looked back at her, Vanille gave her an answer. "...Yes... Master." Then she took Lightning by surprise and kissed her. Lightning's eyes widen feeling Vanille's soft lips on hers.

Shaking off her shock, Lightning pushed her back down and devoured her.

**-xiii-**

Getting out of the bathtub, she loosely tossed her shirt over herself, then she proceeded to grab the metal syringe of poison she had prepared herself. Shooting the third shot of the day of Slow into her system, Lightning stared into the mirror and at her mark. The red eye in the center was close to opening and her days... are numbered. Water trickled down slowly from her still wet hair as she blinked, her mind was in a haze, eyes blurred, and... she thought of the slumbering red head in her bed.

…Vanille's moans. Vanille's body. Vanille's lips. Vanille's scream.

Vanille... was... different.

...Aerith was blushing and coy.

Jihl was seductive and bewitching.

Vanille... was innocent and pure.

And Lightning ruined her. Vanille was now tainted by a L'cie. By a beast. By a monster.

* * *

Just want to thank you all the readers that stuck to the story and manage to comment every single time! Thats amazing guys! That makes me super happy 3

And also thank you to the readers who is the occasional commenter.

And those who are shying away from commenting. :D I encourage you to say hi.

And in response to icegirl

Somewhere in this part of the universe... an author is screaming in happiness!

Please enjoy this update. Review and Junk.


	16. Chapter XV: An Awkward Date

"We... should go back. We shouldn't be so far from camp. If we get caught..." A young Sergeant Lightning, dawned in her military uniform, said in her usual quiet deep voice. She was trailing behind a young woman, dressed in a white dress absent of any sort of petticoat and a light jacket.

"Don't be sucha stick in the mud!" The young woman turned around, swishing her brown braided ponytail. Emerald eyes peered back at Lightning's angry blue ones. Lightning's eyebrows furrowed, angry that Aerith just called her a... stick in the mud. Aerith laughed. "...You're cute when you get all angry."

"Tch... I'm not angry."

Aerith giggled at Lightning's flat denial then continued to drag Lightning behind her. Aerith didn't bother to change into something appropriate. She just hurriedly threw on one of her white dresses that she never got to wear since she had to wear a uniform all the time and to top it all off clunky brown boots. ...After all, she didn't really pack any nice shoes and they would probably get ruined since she had a lot of hills to climb.

Lightning jumped with ease and she would offer help, but Aerith just flat out refused it. She jumped on her own, albeit a bit slow. At the top of the rock, Lightning smirked at her, silently teasing at how Aerith would be a little out of breath. Brushing off the dirt on her dress, Aerith puffed out her chest and said. "You know they said that I had what it took to be a soldier like you."

"Sure..." Lightning teased.

Aerith wanted to yell at her, but her words stopped when she looked pass Lightning and at the view behind her. "Wow... isn't it just... gorgeous!"

Lightning turned around to see where Aerith was looking at. "...Eden city? This is what you drag me out here to see?" From the hills, she could see the city from afar.

Aerith turned and pouted. Lightning didn't really find Eden and the castle to be all that amazing... Since her father was a General, he would take her to the city and the palace all the time. Serah was too young back then, so Lightning had always been her father's choice. That is... before he passed in the war. Aerith... being that she was just the head housemaid's daughter never got the chance to go outside of the Farron household.

"I never imagine it to be so... big, you know. Must be nice. The castle. I heard they have balls and parties... even though there's war going on."

Lightning huffed. "Pretty despicable if you ask me. They are absolutely clueless to the goings on of the war..." Lightning turned to Aerith who looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's it like... I wonder. I'd like... just once, to go there." She smiled wistfully.

Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat. "...I-I'll take you someday. I'm sure they'll throw a party to celebrate our victory... once the war is over. Elmyra and Serah will go too."

Aerith smiled coyly. "Lightning Farron... are you... asking me out on a date?"

Lightning's eyebrows furrowed. "Go with someone else then..." She began to turn away, but Aerith quickly grabbed her hand and brought her face to hers. Lightning felt soft pink lips on hers, so she went with it and closed her eyes.

Parting, she could see Aerith blushing pink. Lightning smiled then proceeded to bring the girl close to her and make love to her there on top of the grass underneath the starry sky.

**-xiii-**

Sunlight peeped through the curtains touching Lightning's pale face. Her eyes were bloodshot. She placed a hand at her chest feeling her mark burn at the thought of the memories that haunt her. She heard knocks at her door then she saw Elmyra and Vanille walk in with a wash basin and a wash cloth. Sitting up, she looked back at them as they bowed. She had her eyes on Vanille in particular.

Lightning had thought she needed to tell Vanille to go back to her own room yesterday night, but when she had returned from the washroom, Vanille was already gone. All she left behind was a necklace placed neatly on top of the night stand.

And now with her eyes at the floor, head low, Vanille stood in front of her as her servant. Lightning noticed a light film of powder on the girl's neck, likely used to cover up some... marks. Lightning smirked.

"Master?" Elmyra's voice brought Lightning out of her daydream. "Is there anything else we can get you?"

Grabbing the basin, she shook her head. While it was customary to be dressed by maids, Lightning always refused such service. "That will be all. Thank you Elmyra..." She glanced over at the red head. "Vanille."

Elmyra wasn't blind. She could definitely see something was going on. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, Master."

Lightning nodded, but her attention wasn't on Elmyra.

**-xiii-**

After breakfast, Elmyra called the carriage to prepare for their departure. Vanille still seemed to ignore Lightning which was something that she did not like at all. While the red head was distracted, Elmyra grabbed Lightning aside.

"What did you do to Vanille?" Elmyra interrogated Lightning much like she use to when she was younger.

"I..." Lightning was caught in surprise by Elmyra's suddenly mother-like tone.

"Vanille has been off the whole morning, mumbling to herself and what not."

Lightning glanced over at Vanille who had her eyes to the floor.

"Lightning Farron, normally I do not care what you do with... other ladies, but Vanille is..." She paused as if thinking of the right words to say. "She's like another daughter to me. I will not allow you to mistreat her." Elmyra's eyes were stern and Lightning knew she was in trouble.

"...Elmyra." She uttered.

Elmyra sighed. "Now if you would excuse me master." She pushed passed Lightning to talk to the driver. Lightning gulped. That... was sudden. Well it's no surprise really. She knew how taken Elmyra was of Vanille. She saw the way they talked just like like how Elmyra was with Serah and... with Aerith. Looking over at Vanille, she could see the girl nervously tugging at her coat as if thinking of something.

She... must regret it, thought Lightning. Looking at the sky for a second, Lightning realized it was still early. Maybe... Vanille would like to... see the city. A part of Lightning felt that she needed to make it up to the girl... and another part of Lightning felt that she was wasting her time. Ignoring her rational side, she walked over to Vanille and cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. "Vanille."

Vanille looked up. She seemed frightened. "Master..."

Lightning missed her name being said... (screamed) by the red head, but she shook off that feeling and sternly looked at Vanille. "This is your first time in Eden, isn't it?"

Vanille cautiously nodded.

Without speaking to Vanille, Lightning yelled over to the driver and Elmyra. "Let's stay in the city for a bit. We will leave at noon." She caught Vanille's slightly shocked expression in the corner of her eye before Lightning walked away not knowing how to speak to the girl.

**-xiii-**

Elmyra had took the chance to get all their things together and wait at the city gates with the other carriage. Lightning felt that... this was all done on purpose by the older woman but chose to ignore it. This, however, left Lightning and Vanille sitting awkwardly across each other in a carriage. The carriage ride took them through town, but unlike the first day Vanille didn't seem excited at all. What was she doing wrong?

"Stop the carriage." All of a sudden, Lightning's command halted the carriage.

With the carriage pulling to a halt, Vanille shifted forward. Her hand pressed against Lightning's knee for support, but when she looked up at Lightning's blue eyes, Vanille quickly retrieved her hand.

Lightning hated to be ignored and what Vanille was doing right now royally pissed her off. Pulling the girl roughly out of the carriage, Lightning and Vanille now stood in the middle of town. Lightning had wanted the situation to be... Here Vanille, look at all the amazing things that are in town. But what had happened was... the town folk just stared awkwardly back at them making Vanille feel self conscious. Angered, Lightning let out a groan then grabbed Vanille away from the crowd. She had heard some people speak about Vanille being a maid, so without consulting Vanille, she took her to a clothing shop.

"What- are we..." Vanille tried to speak. Lightning's action were quite random and... unpredictable.

In an impatient rage, Lightning grabbed a yellow sun dress from the shelf and shoved it on the seamstress' hands. "Fit her in this."

"But... hey... master..." And... before she knew it, the red head was pushed into the fitting room. All happening in less than five minutes of arrival.

Lightning crossed her arms. So far... this was the stupidest thing she has ever done. Tapping her foot, she impatiently waited. How long is this going to take?

After some time has passed, the door opened to reveal Vanille in the yellow sun dress that Lightning had so casually picked out earlier. Lightning was stunned by how beautiful Vanille looked. As bright as the yellow was, it just seemed to fit her. How could... something that simple look so beautiful on this girl?

The seamstress followed Vanille out proceeding to put her scissors away. "She's a bit small, but..." She neatly tied the bow behind Vanille's back. "Doesn't she look amazing?"

She did. Lightning answered in her head. Vanille still didn't say anything, only had her eyes to the floor as she tugged at the front of her dress. Lightning wondered what was bothering the girl.

After paying the seamstress, the both of them exited the store. Vanille... looked uncomfortable. This... date... which wasn't a date, countered Lightning in her head... was a disaster. "Vanille..." Lightning started but was interrupted by the sound of nearby street musicians and the slowly forming crowd around them. Vanille looked curiously in their direction. After double taking between the musicians and Vanille, without warning, Lightning grabbed Vanille's wrist and lead them over to the musicians.

"Wait... master..." Said Vanille in a small voice.

But Lightning just ignored her. The two of them now joined the crowd watching the street performers play. There was a band of four people playing a light hearted tune and children with full smiles danced in front of them. They looked as if they didn't have a care in the world. Vanille as hard as she tried to stay serious couldn't help but smile at them. The serene expression of Vanille calmed Lightning. So much that she didn't realize her sleeve being tugged at by a small little boy.

Looking down, she saw the small boy who had a couple of his teeth missing. "Hey... lady."

Lightning blankly glared down at the child, trying to scare him away. But the boy didn't seem to get the message. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

"What...?" Lightning could hear Vanille laugh. Looking back at the red head, it was as if she was asking Vanille how to deal with this... this... kid. Before she knew it, the little boy dragged her in front of the musicians and they started to dance. Lightning stood there awkwardly, blushing at the humiliation. This wasn't really dancing... the kid was just bouncing around in a circle and holding her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vanille's face light up. She hadn't smiled like that all morning, thought Lightning. Pretty soon, just like Lightning, Vanille was dragged in to the dance floor by three little girls who called Vanille a princess.

Vanille danced and clapped along with the children. There was wonder in her eyes and her smile reflected the children. She was sincere and real, something that Lightning never seen... since...

Even though, Lightning danced with Vanille just yesterday night, seeing Vanille dance like that by herself filled Lightning with an emotion that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

**-xiii-**

It was almost time to leave... The two had left the street corner where the musicians played and now they stood on a bridge over a lake that ran through the city. Their view up ahead was the King's castle. It... was a beautiful sight, thought Lightning. Vanille looked longingly at the city then down at the small lake below. It seems like Vanille is back to how she was this morning.

Lightning tried to break the ice."...What are you thinking about?"

Startled, Vanille looked up at Lightning's blue eyes, surprised to hear such kind words from her master. "It's nothing..." Vanille looked down again. "I'm just... I-I miss my family."

Did Vanille just lie? "Oh..." This girl was keeping her guard around Lightning. That... is probably most wise, thought Lightning sadly.

"Seeing the children... reminded me of... my family." Vanille whispered in a small voice.

Confused, Lightning asked. "You... have kids?" Vanille was married? Children? Not that... Lightnin cared or anything.

Vanille shook her head. "Oh no- not me... I'm an orphan and I live with ten other people." She looked sadly at her reflection in the water.

"Oh..." Lightning thought. "Must be nice..." Vanille looked up confused, Lightning quickly corrected herself. "...Ah... family I mean." Family... thought Lightning. That was something that she long lacked.

There was a long pause, Lightning felt Vanille's green eyes staring at her. She knew what the girl wanted to ask. "Master..." Lightning heard her meek voice. "About..."

"Don't Vanille..." Lightning commanded.

The red head quickly turned away, she didn't want to anger her master any further. Turning to Vanille, Lightning realized what her quick temper had done. She had shut out the red head again. Vanille's expression... was the same as the one she gave when she had left her last night...

Then she remembered. Lightning's hand reached into her pocket to find the necklace that Vanille had left. Her touch surprised Vanille who froze up when Lightning's soft hand pushed away her red locks. Lightning swallowed hard. Feeling the red head's skin brought back memories. Reaching around her, Lightning placed the cool necklace to rest against Vanille's skin.

Vanille's breath hitched as she turned to see Lightning's mesmerizing eyes. Then all too gentle, Lightning brought her closer. Vanille's eyes widen, almost teary eyed as Lightning's lips touched hers'.

**-xiii-**

The red head turned quiet ever since they had kissed on the bridge. She seemed to wear a constant blush which Lightning was proud of, but didn't admit it. When they were almost at the city's entrance, Lightning was stopped by a book salesman.

"You there!" The man said in a raspy voice.

Lightning turned to look at the man to shoot him a glare.

"My instincts tell me that you two are a lover of books." He gestured at his big collection.

Vanille's eyes lit up looking at the books on the table. Lightning huffed. She had no time for this... Vanille on the other hand was quick to browse. Lightning should have known this since she knew the red head liked to thumb through her books. Crossing her arms, she looked away impatiently as Vanille lovingly felt all the wonderful leather bound books.

"I have a feeling you'll be interested in... this book." He held up a title less leather bound book in front of Lightning who still had no interest and tried to ignore him.

The salesman chuckled. "Trust me. This may be what you're looking for."

Lightning glared at him from the corner of her eye. Who does this guy think he is? Grabbing the book roughly out of his hands, she opened the first page casually. It titled 'The Fifth Ark'. Her eyes widen as her marked pulsed all of a sudden. Looking up back at the salesman, she saw that he had a knowing grin. Flipping to the end of the book there was writing that etched into the leather. 'I'll be waiting.' It wrote.

Fishing in her pocket, she threw down some gil on the table and grabbed Vanille by the wrist. "Let's go."

"Ah..." Yelped Vanille.

Dragging behind her, Vanille tried to slow her master down or at least get out of her painful grip, but it proved useless.

With the book gripped tightly in her other hand, Lightning could feel Barthandelus' presence near again.

"I'll be waiting..." A deep echoing voice crept into her head.

A memory of her own voice in her head. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Then she heard Barthandelus laughing. His deep and terrifying laugh.

"Shut up!" Lightning froze, her voice loud, getting the full attention of everyone around her. Her eyes shut for a moment trying to block it all out. Opening her eyes, she realized they were at the entrance where Elmyra was. Everybody looked at her like a spectacle. She hated it. She could feel the fire in her palms start to form.

Vanille yelped in pain, feeling her wrist suddenly becoming warmer as if touching fire. "Master!"

Lightning glared at Vanille then roughly pushed her towards Elmyra. "Get in the carriage!"

Elmyra tried to calm her, but Lightning ignored even her. Before she entered her carriage, she stole a glance at Vanille who looked at her with an intense and longing expression. She hated that look. That look that told her... that she was a monster.

When she got into her carriage, she commanded the driver to move. When she felt it moving, she opened the top two buttons of her shirt. Her mark burned and glowed. Grabbing another syringe in her pocket, she pierced it through her skin, shooting it deep into her blood stream. Nothing seemed to work anymore. Her mark still burned and pulsed. With her hands shaking, she grabbed the book and flipped to the first page.

The Fifth Ark... Her fingers grazed the slightly bumpy writing.

She's been looking for this place for as long as she's been a cursed L'cie.

Perhaps... just maybe... it'll have the answers she's looking for.

Perhaps... this could save her.

* * *

I'm like a die hard Aerith fan. She's pretty awesome. xD I think most people don't realize how down to earth she is just because she's in a pink dress. There's some major references to FFVII. So... some spoilers if you haven't played. The conversations she has with Lightning mirrors her conversation with Cloud.

Shezaei-neko, you're definitely on the right track. ;D

Thanks for reading, peeps.

Read, Review, and Junk. 3


	17. Chapter XVI: Letters

My master... knows no gentleness.

Vanille lifted her sleeve up to reveal the redness of her skin on her wrist. Lightning's grip had burned her. It felt... it felt like fire. This must be the black magic of a L'cie. She had heard of their use of magic and how they can command the elements at will.

Fire... Water... Ice...

and Lightning.

Unconsciously she toyed with the necklace that now once again hung around her neck. Lightning had been so wonderful to her when they were in town. The way that her master kissed her on top of that bridge nearly stopped her heart.

But then... almost instantly.

Her master changed. Vanille remembered the glare that Lightning shot her as she tossed her so roughly back to Elmyra.

Her eyes were so... chilling.

What am I to her? Vanille thought sadly. She felt like a doll. She was something that was only used to play with, to dress up, to... undress, then tossed aside when she wasn't needed any more.

Vanille held herself as she rested against the window. The carriage ride back to the Estates was a long one. Vanille's eyes drifted closed as she thought about the memories of her master.

"...Light-ning." She whispered in her sleep.

This did not go unnoticed by Elmyra who looked at the girl with a sad expression.

**-xiii-**

By the time Vanille woke up, they were at the door of the Estates. It was as if nothing had happened, Lightning quickly became the mysterious Lord Farron the moment she was back. Just like the first day they've met, she pushed her way passed the welcoming party and vanished into her private study upstairs. She had no words to say to any of the servants and food was brought up directly to her by Elmyra.

All the maids eagerly surrounded Vanille for stories, especially Lebreau who had pushed her way to the front to talk to her. But... what was Vanille to say? There was no way she could tell them the truth.

That Lightning had took her, a nobody, to the ball.

That Lightning had quite literally took her the night of.

And... that Lightning, their Lord Farron... their master is... is a L'cie.

Thankfully, Elmyra had covered for her and explained that there was nothing special that went on this year. That they had obediently stayed at the servants quarters and that... was that.

**-xiii-**

"Vanille,

Everything is taken care of here. Don't you worry about us. Is everything alright? I didn't get a letter for a while. Write as soon as you can, you hear?

I miss you, Van.

Fang."

Vanille held the letter close. "Fang never received the letter that I wrote to her about going to Eden... she gets so worried..." Vanille thought with a sad smile. Opening another letter, she found that this one was from Hope. In comparison to Fang's, Hope's hand writing was beautiful and he wrote in detail of what went on around the house.

"I heard from Fang that you're doing well in the Estates. Everybody here misses their big sister. With the money that you're earning, we're eating a lot better.

Although... Noel says my cooking is no where as good as yours. Yuel loves the doll that you told me to get for her. She even named it after you. If all goes as planned, we should be able to send them to start school next spring.

I'm sure... Matron is very proud of you. I'm proud of you, Vanille.

Please come back and visit soon.

Hope."

Flipping over the letter, she found a drawing of her family drawn by Alyssa. Vanille laughed and cried at the same time. She tried to be quiet so she covered her mouth as she sobbed. She wanted so much to see them right now. Wiping her tears away, she placed the letter down neatly next to Fang's.

There was one letter left. The envelope was clean and blank, only her neatly scripted name was found square in the center. Her breath hitched as she took the envelope in hand to open it. Flipping the folded paper she read the only words written on it.

"Only you can help me."

On the bottom printed the Villiers seal. The same seal that Vanille saw on Snow's carriage the first time she saw him. Her shaking fingers grazed the seal as she thought of what to do.

Last night, she had made up her mind to help him find Serah, but where does she even begin. Vanille could tell him... Lightning was a L'cie. Being a L'cie... is a traitor to the kingdom. Being a L'cie... only means one things.

Execution.

Vanille's hand shook. She didn't want... Lightning to die. Her mind went back to the kiss they shared on the bridge. She... really didn't want her to die. But what if Lightning really did kill Serah.

Putting the letters away and into her drawer, she sat there silently. Somewhere in this mansion hid the answers that she needed and Vanille was determined to find out the truth.

**-xiii-**

The night was quiet, only the sounds of crickets were heard outside. All the maids were fast asleep, steadily breathing or snoring in Brahne's case. Vanille who had kept awake the whole time, quietly, she turned in her bed. Looking around at the sleeping maids, she slowly pushed back her covers and slipped out of the room barefoot.

With a small candle lighting her way, she made her way to the grand staircase. Her investigation begins here.

Like once before, she climbed the stairs. She felt the cold lifeless ground beneath her bare feet as she steadily went up. Though her steps were silent, each step was heavy with anticipation. At the cross road, she contemplated where to go.

She knew the west wing contained Serah's room. And to the east is where Lightning's room is... and her private study. Before she could decide where to go, she heard a door creak open. Thinking fast, she quickly hid behind a pillar.

Vanille's heart beat quickened as she saw Lightning stumbling out of the room clutching her chest with one hand and a bottle of wine in her other hand. It was like deja vu seeing Lightning like this. It was a little scary and... a little sad.

Unbeknownst to Lightning, Vanille saw her every move. As Lightning clumsily descended down the stairs, she almost trips at the third step. Vanille's heart leapt as she felt herself lunging forward worriedly. Thankfully, Lightning had grabbed the railing in time and slowly dragged herself down.

"Lightning..." Vanille let her master's name slip out in a whisper.

Looking over at the private study door, she did a double take to see if Lightning was there. There was no looking back now, she thought. With a quick sprint, she hurried inside the room.

**-xiii-**

Once inside, Vanille took a second to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall, she calmed her beating heart then slowly pushed herself off the wall to look around. The steady fire from the fireplace warmed the room, giving everything a flickering orange glow. Unlike the library which was immaculate, this room had books scattered all over the floor. It was as if a wild animal had let loose in here tearing up paper and pushing everything to the floor. Vanille casually picked up a book off the floor, it had unfamiliar writing on it, possibly another language. Flipping through it, she saw a picture of a C'ieth. In fear, she gasped and dropped the book. She can't imagine Lightning turning into such a horrible creature...

Bringing her attention back to the room, she remembered her important task at hand. Walking up to the center where Lightning's desk was, she saw a rusty looking map on top. "...What is this?" Looking closer at it, she saw that there were many red marks drawn on it. One area in particular was circled. It seemed to be next to a big city.

Is that Eden City?

Then that area... Is that where Lightning is hiding Serah? Vanille's heart start to race. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard heavy stumbling footsteps coming up the stairs. Thinking fast, she ran out of the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Hiding behind a pillar again, she saw as Lightning made her way to the door this time with a new bottle of wine.

Vanille hated that Lightning drank so much. When Lightning approached the door, Vanille could feel her heart skip as Lightning examined the door.

Oh... no.

Vanille gasped and hid when when Lightning's eyes darted over. Covering her mouth, she tried to contain any noise that threatened to spill from her lips. Her heart pounded hard then she heard the thud of the door closing. Peeking from the pillar again, she sighed in relief seeing Lightning gone.

Her feet were rooted to the ground. Vanille felt tears at the corner of her eyes that threatened to fall and her mask started to crumble. The pillar felt cold against her palms. Resting herself against it, she silently sobbed as she collapsed on the floor.

"I couldn't move. I fought the tears... but they still fell. I think... part of me wanted to get caught like last time. I think part of me wanted to feel you close to me even... for a second. Even... if you were to hurt me. I-I just wanted to feel you near.

I didn't want to admit those feelings. Not when I was betraying you.

Lightning..."

**-xiii-**

With the help of a small candle, Vanille wrote her letter by the night stand. Looking around at all the sleeping maids, she made sure all of them were asleep.

Lord Villiers,

Somewhere due North of Eden City is where Lightning is headed. I'm not sure on this but I have a feeling... that that might be where Serah is.

Vanille

Folding the letter, she quickly placed it in her night stand. With one last sigh, she blew out her candle.

**-xiii-**

Lightning was gone the next day. Only Elmyra knew about this. Everybody else just accepted it like nothing new had happened. My investigation... would come to a stop at this point. All the rooms were locked and Elmyra was stricter this time more than ever.

It seems... that you have caught me yesterday.

Why didn't you say anything?

Lightning. Where are you going? What is that place?

...When are you coming back?

These questions kept coming up over and over again in my head as I looked at the slowly healing burn mark on my wrist.

* * *

So this chapter was long overdue. I don't know why it was so hard to get this going... heh so sorry.

whoa guys 100 reviews. Great milestone number. Thank you for supporting this fic and Lanille-ness. I hope everybody keeps reading and keeps reviewing. Shout out to Goobah for being that 100 :O Shout out to everybody in general because all of you are awesome.

Hope everybody enjoys this.


	18. Chapter XVII: The Fifth Ark Part I

_"__Hey, hey Soldier Girl, wait up!" A man in his early 40s shouted at the young Sergeant Farron who was almost at the top of the hill. Slouching against a rock, Sazh Katzroy was exhausted. _

_Lightning turned around to face him, her face was dressed in a scowl. "Hurry up." She looked ahead. "We should be close to rendezvous point, we should see camp any minute now."_

_Running a hand through his afro, Sazh sighed. "Why do I always get stuck with the ambitious young ones on missions..."_

_"__Tch." Lightning continued walking._

_"__Not everybody has your kind of stamina you know." He shouted once again._

_Lightning smirked, but as she approached the top of the hill, she started to see smoke rise not so far away. Her heart sank. "Something's not right." With haste, Lightning started to make her way to the top._

_Sazh got off the rock and started to chase after Lightning. "Hey! Wait! What's going on!?"_

_At the top, Lightning looked down. Her hands shook, her eyes widen in horror. "No..." _

_Up ahead, a couple miles away, the base camp was in flames. _

_**-xiii-**_

"The Fifth Ark was just one of the many arks that are hidden in our own world. According to legend, the Fal'cie made these arks in order to train L'cie. They hold all the mysteries to a L'cie's power and a dormant army of advance weaponry from another time.

I... was once obsessed with learning their power and taking my revenge.

Now, this place may hold the answers to save everything."

**-xiii-**

The night was covered in a mist like fog and the air was dead, not even crickets chirped. Lightning had her last glass of wine that night. Her hand grazed the map on the table. If her translations of the book are correct, that is where the hidden ark is. Ironic that the Fal'cie would hide their weapons so close to the kingdom. Many people has probably walked by it and were completely unaware of what danger that lied right beneath their feet. As she strapped her sabre on, she thought back to the message at the last page of the book.

'I'll be waiting.'

Who's waiting? Could it be... him? No. That can't be. He's dead.

Grabbing what she needed, she closed behind the door to her study and locked it. Her eyes darted to her right on a particular pillar. She let her eyes lingered there for a moment, then she pulled her collar to straighten her jacket and left.

**-xiii-**

"Odin!"

Odin neighed in response as Lightning rode Odin in the night. Faster and faster, Odin galloped. The thumping of Odin's hooves are the only sound in this very still night. Silence was however the last thing that filled Lightning's mind because voices had a way of creeping their way in.

_"__Sergeant Farron, I know you're grieving, but we can not go off course to pursue something from a legend!" Her former captain's voice._

_"__Sir, these legends might just give us an upper hand against them. Even with our best weapons, we don't stand a chance against their magic!" Her own voice tackled her captain's._

_"__This has gone far enough."A pause. "Why don't you go back home for a wh-"_

_"__Not until I have my revenge!" Her captain was silenced. "Damn the Fal'cie! Damn the L'cie! I will find the one responsible for her death and when I do I will destroy that monster with my own hands."_

Then a sinister voice came into her head. A voice that haunted Lightning everyday since she been turned. "Without her sacrifice, you could not have become the perfect weapon you are now." Then his laugh echoed in her head drowning out all other voices. Clenching her fist, she signaled Odin to go faster until she became the wind.

**-xiii-**

With Odin's speed, Lightning arrived at the coordinates a little before noon. Hopping off Odin, she tied him to a shaded area by a lake nearby. All she could see was a mountain up ahead. The Ark could very well be hidden in the mountain, but where was the entrance? There was no dirt path, just rocks. Unsure, she pulled out her map again then looked back at the mountain. Folding it away, she bent down and placed her hand on the ground feeling the soil. Suddenly, she felt her mark pulse, shaking her whole body.

"Ah!" She grabbed at her chest. Damn mark! She could always rely on that to tell her she was on the right path. As Lightning stumbled backwards, she felt the ground shake beneath her. When she got her balance back, she saw a seal glowing at the base of the mountain.

"Tch. Always with the dramatic."

Walking towards it, she realized it was the mark of a L'cie.

Her first instinct was to smash it and while she wanted to, she stopped, realizing that that was probably not the answer. Sighing, she would have to deal with her anger another time. Placing her palm on the seal, she could feel the power resonating from it.

Her eyebrows furrowed then commanded impatiently. "I'm here. You wanted me to come, didn't you? Now let me in."

The seal disappeared with a flash then a path started to open up, cracking the rock at the the base of the mountain creating a cave. Despite the potential danger, she stepped in.

**-xiii-**

After entering, she felt the crack close behind her and now she was surrounded by pure darkness. Her hand readied on the handle of her sabre, ready to strike at any given moment. She swallowed as she heard a slight stirring somewhere.

Then all of a sudden, the room was lit up. There were no candles, no fire, just the illuminating seal that was above her head on the ceiling. The ground was no longer the dirt floor from the outside, but a solid and smooth black granite. Lightning started to walk cautiously towards the center. Her footsteps echoed through out the whole room. Looking around, she saw the glowing script on the wall. Written in ancient Pulsian, the language of the Fal'cie.

Lightning was well versed in the language, but even this was far too old to translate. There were symbols that she never saw before. Arriving into a giant hall, her eyes widen to see the secret weapon she had read so much about.

In a platform above her, stood a giant metal half man half horse? It had a giant shield like appendage and a giant glowing blade next to it. The name of this weapon was scribed at the bottom.

"The Berserker." Lightning read out loud.

It was incredible. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. If the Fal'cie had something like this at hand... then why make L'cie of man? Her eyes flickered with hidden anger. Her fist tightened around the handle of her sabre.

Why make L'cie at all?

_**-xiii-**_

_The hilt of Lightning's sabre was the only thing that could be seen while the blade was buried deep into the flesh of a Cie'th monster. _

_The monster groaned and glared back at Lightning as she twisted her blade. Then with one swift move, she pulled her sabre out splattering blood all over her face. The beast gave it's final cries as it stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. _

_"__Good job Farron!" She heard Amador say to her._

_Good job? Then... why doesn't it feel like that, she thought. _

_"__You alright, Light?" She heard Sazh's voice call to her, but she was frozen looking down at the once deformed beast now transforming back to it's... or his original self. The L'cie was just a boy no more than seventeen years old. Now dead by her hands. Lightning held up the pink ribbon she had in her pocket and looked at it. _

_Her fist clenched, eyes red. She can not stop now. Roughly putting it back into her pocket and turned to look at her fellow comrades. "Let's move."_

_**-xiii-**_

I... was such a fool back then.

Drawing her sabre in a flash she slashed the creatures name in half, sparks flew as a bit of fire emerged from the cracks. She waited for the creature to move somehow, but all it did was stay there, still and unmoving. Lightning breathed heavily and as her anger died, so did the fire.

With one last sigh, she sheathed her sabre and walked passed the metal giant towards the entrance of a hallway up ahead. What she didn't realized was that the Berserker wasn't sleeping anymore.

In a split second, Lightning felt something come towards her, turning around quickly she realized it was the glowing blade. Bracing herself for impact, she held a defensive pose.

BANG!

Something disrupted the blade and send it to the other side of the room. Lightning didn't have time to worry about how that happened, right now, she had a killing machine to take care of. With a loud thud, the machine jumped to the floor and turned around.

Unsheathing her sabre once again, she charged at the now moving giant. With a flick of her wrist, she casted lightning at the beast, then jumped up to deliver a smashing blow.

When she landed, she heard it again.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Taking a moment to look around, she tried to gather where that sound was coming from, but before she could find out, she saw the giant shield come at her again. "Ugh!" Before it could hit her, she jumped back causing the metal giant to stumble and smash his shield into the ground rendering it immobile for a few seconds as it tried to get his shield unstuck from the ground.

A few seconds was all she needed. This was her chance. Holding her sabre tightly, she charged at the beast, jumping on top of it's shield arm and running up to the head of the beast. With one last magic charged swipe, she managed to slice the head clean off of the giant.

Peering into the empty shell, Lightning took her cue to jump off back to the ground. In seconds, the giant's body disappeared leaving behind a single crystal that fell to the floor.

"What?" Then she remembered the noise from before. Looking around, she still saw no one, but she knew better. Something must have caused the blade from hitting her... or someone. "Show yourself!" She raised her sabre. She grit her teeth as she heard the sound of chuckling. "I said show yourself!"

"I'm glad to see you too." A deep voice responded.

Walking out behind a wall, there stood Lightning's old partner, Sazh. Lightning's eyes widen. It's only been two years since she had last seen him, but... why does he looked like he's aged ten. "Sazh."

Sazh Katzroy gave a toothy grin. "How ya doin', soldier girl?"

* * *

Much drama happened, but here it is. Next one will be soon. :D

So a little warning. Her memories aren't in order. Like how memory works really, there's really no timeline. Hope you guys dont have trouble connecting the dots.

Once again. Thank you so much for your warm reviews.

Hope to hear from you again, read and review and junk 3


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Fifth Ark Part II

_Sazh Katzroy was a Master Sergeant, two ranks above her. Amador had paired the two of them for an intel mission to spy on a nearby enemy base, a village which was rumored to have been recently turned by Fal'cie Bartandelus. That place could be crawling with L'cie by now... maybe even Cie'th. _

_She must approach this mission with a clear head. A clear head was hard considering how much her new partner liked to talk. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. _

_Walking out of camp, she searched for Aerith. The brunette had ran off when she had told her about her mission. What was she supposed to do? She can't refuse an order. Sighing, she continued her search. Eventually she found the girl sitting on a rock looking out at a small pond. She played with her braid and didn't seem to notice Lightning approaching. _

_Clearing her throat, Lightning made her presence known. The girl turned around to look at her. "Lightning..."_

_"__Hey." She awkwardly said back as she took the seat next to her. There was a long awkward pause. Both of them were silent, pretending to be actually interested in the pond ahead._

_Aerith looked down to her feet then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I just ran away like that. That was childish of me."_

_"__Yes it was." Came Lightning's simple response. Aerith pouted at her bluntness. "But I like that side of you too." _

_At that, Aerith elbowed her, chuckling slightly at Lightning's attempt to be funny. Gently, she laid her head on Lightning's shoulder. The both of them looked up at the stars for a while, enjoying the comfort of the summer air. Then Aerith gasped when she saw a shooting star flashing across the sky. "A shooting star! It's so beautiful! Oh-" She quickly clasped her hands together to pray. _

_Instead of looking at the sky, Lightning just looked at the beautiful praying girl next to her. After a pause, green eyes looked back at her. Lightning smirked. "What did you wish for?"_

_Aerith laughed and poked Lightning's arm. "I can't tell you, that's bad luck!"_

_"__Oh..." Lightning stood up. "Ok then..." Then proceeded to walk away._

_"__Lightning!" Aerith whined playfully then got off the rock to chase after her._

_Lightning had continued to walk away until a pair of arms stopped her in her tracks. She tried to turn around, but Aerith's hold tightened. "Just promise me you'll be safe, ok?" She said in a hushed and slightly trembling voice. _

_Lightning took a moment to listen to the steady breathing of the brunette, then whispered gently. "Yeah..." The two of them stayed like that for a while. Silently Lightning made a wish too, she wished that this moment could've lasted forever. _

_But it didn't._

**-xiii-**

"How ya doin', soldier girl?" Lightning still had her defense up, sabre raised. Sazh held his hand up. "Hey, hey..." He pointed at the sabre. "You gonna put that down... or what?"

Unfaltering, she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Sazh sighed. He ran a hand through his now grey hair. "Well... the same reason as you." A pause. He placed his hand on his upper chest, where a button was undone. Pushing his collar aside, he revealed his mark. "I'm a L'cie." His mark had deadly black lines stretching all across his neck, similar to Lightning's only worst.

Lightning's eyes widen. "What?"

Sazh started to tell his story in a serious tone. "Ever since I was turned two years ago, I left the city in search for a cure... help, something." He took out a map. "Then I found this... and decided to check it out." His eyes glanced around. "It's absolutely amazing here. You were right, soldier. This place houses weapons just like that big one we just took down." He raised the pistols in his hands. "That's how I came into these." He then place the guns back into the holsters.

After determining Sazh not to be a threat, she sheathed back her sabre. "If this is what are in these arks then why... why not just fight with these weapons."

Sazh shook his head. "Because the Fal'cie didn't make these."

Lightning looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"Man did." Lightning's eyes widen, her eyebrows furrowed. Sazh looked back at the platform. "The Fal'cie have the ability to transport these weapons to different times, but they themselves aren't able to control them." He pointed back to the crystal that used to be The Berserker. "These weapons are stuck in some kind of time warp and it only reacts to certain people." He looked back at Lightning. "And you just woke the juggernaut over there which you just took down in seconds. Such is... the will of man."

"Tch." Lightning turned to the entrance of the hall and started walking.

Sazh sighed and chuckled. "Same as old times, hm?" Putting his hands by his pistols, he followed after Lightning. "Better hold on to these, anything could happen with you around."

"Funny." Came a monotonous answer.

**-xiii-**

"Ugh!" Lightning kicked the rusted door down and entered into another hallway. Nothing had activated so far, but Lightning wasn't about to let her guard down a second time. There was all sorts of discoveries she's never seen before. From armor, to weapons, and to things she didn't have a name for. But the further she ventured into this Ark, the more her mark pulsed, and the more angry she became. Silently she wished something had activated, so she could at least get rid of her lust for vengeance.

Be careful what you wish for or so they say.

"Sazh."

"Yeah?"

Lightning had her hand on the door. "What was your focus?"

There was a pause. "I-I don't know. All I got was this hazy glimpse." Another pause. "Yours?"

There was no response, Lightning gently pushed against the door, entering into the next room. Lightning's right hand quickly flew to the butt of her sabre, her eyebrows furrowed in response to what she was seeing. The groaning of humanoid type monsters echoed off the walls. There were a good number of them, maybe twenty that scattered about the area. They sort of waddled and slopped about, arms wavering about unnaturally. They seemed to wander aimlessly throughout the room, bumping into each other in the process.

Sazh followed close behind her with his pistols readied and in position."Cie'th." Whispered Sazh. "These guys are practically blind. If we move quietly, we can avoid them."

Lightning nodded. Slowly, the two of them moved carefully with their backs against each other for coverage. At the center, Lightning stopped, one of the Cie'ths came dangerously close in front of her. The creature staggered to and fro, then waved it's hand to claw, just missing Lightning by a hair. Lightning released a breath of relief seeing the creature who seemingly still had no concept of what happened stagger away.

"We're almost there, Light... just keep it together."

The soldier girl twitched, annoyed that even all these years, Sazh still liked to state the obvious. Keeping her guard up, Lightning began to move then all of a sudden like a ton of bricks, pain shot from her mark. "Ahhh!" She let out a cry as she fell to her knees.

"Light!" Sazh dropped to her side to help her as she clutched her chest. The sound had alerted the Cie'th however. The creatures let out a wail then started towards them, picking up speed. "Shit! Light stand up!" Sazh started firing his pistol, aiming at the head.

Lightning tried to find the ground underneath her, but the pain was strong. She felt her arm lifted by Sazh. She heard him fire a couple more rounds as they hobbled over to the next door. "Almost there!" They approached the door closer and closer, but there was a Cie'th blocking their way about to attack. With all her strength, she pulled her sabre out and cut it in half. "Hurry!" The two opened the steel door, closed it, and locked it behind them. The monsters had clawed at the door, but they soon lost interest and went away.

Sazh slouched against the door. "Phew! That was a close one."

Pushing herself off the wall, Lightning finally felt a little better, but her mark still glowed. What in the world is going on, she thought. Standing up, she looked around. They were in giant hall with stairs in the center leading up to a altar. On the altar, she could make out two crystals of what looks like people on top of .

She knew what they were of course.

"When a L'cie fulfills their focus, they gain eternal life." Sazh said behind her.

Eternal life? "I wouldn't call that living." She said bitterly.

"Dajh..." It was just a whisper, but Lightning heard it.

Turning to Sazh, she saw tears in the old man's eyes. "Sazh-" She never finished her sentence, the sound of something breaking was heard, and when she turned one of the crystals started to crack. Drawing her sabre, she readied her stance.

Then with a final crack, light flashed through out the room, a dark figure landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud. Lightning's heart started to drum. When the dirt clouds started to fade, the figure was a man dressed in a long black aristocratic suit. She couldn't figure out what this feeling she had at the sight of this... man, but whatever it was she didn't like it one bit. Her teeth clenched as she inched a step closer to see better. Slowly, the mysterious the dark figure stood up. He had long silver hair with long bangs framing his face. In one of his gloved hands was a long blade which Lightning recognized as the masamune made by the Wutai village. Lightning couldn't put a finger on it, but she felt like she knew this person. Her knuckles turned white from her balled fist around her sabre. "Who are you?"

Glowing green eyes stared back at her menacingly. He smiled. "After a long sleep... the time has come. We finally meet, Farron."

"How do you know my name!?"

He started stretching, testing every muscle in his fingers as he formed sparks of flames at the tips. "He made a mistake choosing a useless puppet as his successor. But at last," He turned to Lightning. "Only death awaits you, but do not fear." His fist closed. "Soon you will live again as a part of me." Then fire erupted from his fist and he threw a fire ball at Lightning.

Dodging the flames was the least of her worries, soon after the fires disappeared, she found herself crossing blades with the silver haired man. "Ahh..." Sparks flew from their blades. Lightning was face to face with her attacker, his strength slowly besting hers. "What are you talking about? You're insane!"

"My focus." He said in a menacing voice. "Was to fuel your desire to kill."

A slither of emotion went through her eyes. "What?" Faltering, the man managed to cut her in the arm. She winced, but quickly got back on her feet to block another blow.

"It was easy." The power of his sword sent Lightning to the ground. "She couldn't fight back."

Lightning's eyes widen. No...

The long sword slashed again, but she quickly rolled to her side to dodge it. Jumping back up, their swords clashed again. "I didn't understand why that was my focus." Green eyes stared at blues. "What did a young defenseless nurse have to do with anything?"

"Shut up!" Blinded with rage, she tried to attack him from above, but left too much room open for a counter.

"But I understand now." Punching Lightning square in the stomach, he sent her back burning her at the same time with magic. "He chose you." He raised his sword at the wounded Lightning. "But he chose wrong." With one powerful stroke, he broke Lightning's sabre in half, cutting Lightning again in the process.

Lightning landed on the ground, holding on to her wound. "You... monster." Her fist clenched. "You killed Aerith!"

He smiled. "So that's her name." Raising his masamune again, he got ready to strike. "No matter. You're my new focus."

"Lightning!" Lightning turned quickly, seeing Sazh fling a blade at her, grabbing it quickly she blocked his attack.

Metal scraped against metal. "Who do you think you are... You think you can just kill whoever and do whatever you want?!" The heavier blade evened her odds, pushing the masamune back with each powerful blow. "You think you can play God?!" Accidently her finger pulled on the trigger of the weapon, sending a couple of bullets at the man who quickly tried to dodge it. The blade appeared to possess the same ability as Sazh's pistols. Using the distraction as her advantage, she jumped up and struck the man with a lightning powered strike, sending him back to the other side of the room.

Blood trickled from his forehead as he smiled still. "Impressive."

"Save it!" Then she charged again raising her hand to cast another lightning spell.

Doing the same, the silver haired man charged with his weapon raised. Flames followed in his every step. Their footsteps pounded against the floor as the met in the middle for the final strike.

"You're finished!" Lightning yelled.

A blinding flash wiped across the field. As the lightning bolts and flames died, smoke cleared to reveal the two warriors at opposite sides.

Blood dripped to the floor, Lightning held her wounds as tight as she could. Her mark started to glow red. The black arrows spread across her neck. Breathing hard, she turned around to look at her enemy.

Smiling as blood gushed out of his body, he fell to his knees and slumped against his blade. He started to laugh, spilling blood from his lips as he breathed his last breaths. "We're all just... puppets... in the end... all according to plan..." His body fell to the floor, blood pooling around him.

"All according to plan?" She whispered. Then all of a sudden, pain shot from her mark again. "Ahhh!" The arrows of her mark stretched as far as to her right eye. She covered her eye, yelled in pain, and collapsed into the ground. After the pain died down, she opened her eye to look at her reflection on the back floor. Her right eye was a blood red color, the same color as the eye on her mark. "No..." Quickly she dug into her pocket for a syringe and stabbed herself into the neck. She winced, but even after the shot, nothing seemed to work. She didn't feel nor see the effect of the medicine in place.

It was irreversible. Her end is near.

The reflection on her floor started to shake. Looking up, she saw rubble starting to fall. A sound like an explosion echoed through the hall. "Someone's attacking the mountain." Getting up on her own two feet, she looked for Sazh.

"I'm sorry, Light."

Looking up, she saw Sazh sitting next to the other crystal which resembled a small boy. Dajh... Sazh's son. "Sazh..." Taking another shaky step towards him. "We have to go Sazh!"

"You asked me what my focus was?" He turned to look at Lightning. "My focus was to bring you here."

"Wha-" Another bang erupted through the hall. Lightning gripped onto her blade for support.

Sazh had his hand on Dajh's crystalized form. "Bartandelus used my son to get to me. I saw Dajh turn to crystal right before my eyes. When I woke up, he was gone... and I became this." One of his arms slowly began to crystalize, growing heavier.

"Sazh!" She started to sprint towards him the best she could.

"I thought I could fight it. But I played right into his trap. We're all pawns..." He looked over to the dead L'cie.

Aerith's image flashed in Lightning's head. Then... Serah's.

"To show you that fate can't be changed." His legs started to crystalize as well. "I'm sorry, Light. I never wanted this... I just wanted to save my son." He raised his free hand to his head, pistol pointing to his temple. "I'm sorry."

"Sazh!" Lightning reached out for him, trying to stop him, but the bang never came. Sazh was now a crystal just like his son. "Sazh..."

A loud crushing sound rumbled in the room sending big pieces of the ceiling to fall around her. With her fist balled, she closed her eyes. She could hear footsteps above the mountain. Soldiers, the calvary. Doing their jobs, ridding the world of L'cie which was what she used to do.

But to what cost...

Aerith's death. Sazh's family... Her family.

Opening her eyes, she let rage consume her as she screamed. Her whole body started to radiate a dark energy and her red eye started to glow. Rock and rubble fell on her, but did no harm to her.

Echoing in her mind was the voice that haunted her. "Let despair and anger rule you... Submit to your fate."

**-xiii-**

_"__Aerith..." Lightning's voice trembled as she looked at the girl that laid in her arms. Aerith's eyes were shut, her cheeks were slowly losing their beautiful red glow. Her white uniform was stained in blood. It doesn't matter how hard Lightning pressed on the wound of Aerith's stomach, blood still managed to flow out. _

_No. It doesn't matter because Aerith is gone._

_Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry. _

_Lightning shook her head, tears falling as she grit her teeth. "This can't be real."_

_Aerith was just a field medic. She... shouldn't have to die like this._

_"__Lightning..." She heard Sazh speak behind her. _

_Holding Aerith's frail body closer, she closed her burning eyes. "Damn... the L'cie. Damn... them all!" _

**-xiii-**

_With her own blood stained hands, Lightning laid Aerith's body in the water. There was... no time to do a proper burial. This pond here... in this unfamiliar territory would have to do. Lightning's hands gently brushed Aerith's bangs away from her face for the last time then slowly and unwillingly Lightning let her go._

_Returning to the surface, Lightning's eyes grew cold. Her hand gripped and tightened around the pink ribbon that held Aerith's hair together._

_Sazh Katzroy had watched the whole thing. He stood there, silent, as Lightning walked pass him as if he wasn't even there. _

**-xiii-**

Lightning didn't remember when she found Odin nor did she remember how she got out of there. But here she was on top of Odin, clutching onto her bleeding wounds riding slowly towards the gate of her Estate.

Snowflakes fell blanketing the trees and ground. Was it winter? When did winter happen? Upon entering her gates, her eyes started rolling backwards.

She felt her body grow heavy and then the next thing she knew she was face first into the cold snow covered ground.

Her vision dimmed, her breath shallow. Is this... the end? She wondered.

The last thing she remembered was a pale hand reaching for her and beautiful green eyes.

"Aerith..."

* * *

Once again thank you for all your lovely reviews. And I apologize for the tardy chapter, but I do hope its well worth it. Lots of stuff went on also Hurricane Sandy. Luckily I'm alright, hope everybody is safe as well.

I hope everybody likes the major FFVII spoilers in here. Aerith is like my fave character of all time so I'm glad that I get to put her in the spot light. And... I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise lol. I'm sure everybody knows that the mysterious man is none other then Mr. Sephiroft which again was fun to write.

Things are just going to get wilder from here... I think? Haha. So stick around!

Read, Review, and Junk. 3


	20. Chapter XIX: Lightning's Return

Vanille blew gently against the window. She could see her breath slowly leaving her lips and forming a film of fog on the glass. Reaching the window with her fingers, she mindlessly drew a little loop forming a scripted l then she drew a scripted i and then a g... Realizing what she was slowly spelling out, she stopped and her face turned into a bright red. When her finger left the glass, she sighed as she watched the water dripping from her creation.

Winter had visited early, not surprising since the weather had been so unmercifully cold lately. Vanille had on a winter coat with fur lining the collar, it was a gift from Elmyra. The uniform jacket did little to warm the young petit girl, so Elmyra had given it to her. She told her that it was originally meant for her daughter and that she had made it with her own hands. Vanille didn't want to take it, but Elmyra insisted.

Vanille felt warm in many ways, but when she looked out at the slowly falling snowflakes, she couldn't help but wonder if Lightning was warm enough. It hasn't been long, only three days has passed, but Vanille couldn't help but feel like it's been forever.

Was Lightning at that place in the map? Was... Snow?

"Ahem."

Vanille shook out of her daze. Elmyra looked at her like a mother would when they just caught their child ditching their homework. Vanille's face flustered then proceeded to wipe the windows with a white rag.

**-xiii-**

_Alone, Vanille walked out in the field of snow. Her footsteps amused her and she couldn't help but smile like a child when she heard the slight muffled crunch of the snow beneath her. Her fur coat kept her warm, but out of habit she still wrapped her arms around herself. She let the snow fall on her hair, powder her jacket, and she caught the small flakes which melted at the touch of her delicate palm. _

_As she wandered deeper into the field, she made out a figure not so far ahead of her. Walking closer to the figure, she made out pink hair. Her heart pounded and her eyes lit up. "Lightning!" She yelled out excitedly then started started to run. She had this feeling that she needed to get to her quickly or else her master would disappear. When she got up to her finally, however, she realized the girl before her was shorter than Lightning. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail to the side and she was wearing white dress with ruffles on the bottom. She saw this girl before... yes... from that painting. Stopping in her tracks, she spoke carefully. "...Are you," A pause, Vanille then started again nervously. "Serah?"_

_Serah, Lightning's sister turned around at her name. Blue eyes, soft lips, and rosy cheeks just like her sister's except Serah had softer features._

_"__Save my sister."_

_Then Vanille heard a horse neigh loudly. _

**-xiii-**

Vanille jumped from her bed. She felt like she could hardly breathe. It was just a dream, she thought, then why did it feel so real? Serah told her to save her sister... Lightning. Was she in trouble? Then she heard a familiar sound. Listening carefully she could hear the stomping of a horse and a neigh. "Lightning..." She whispered as her heart started to beat erratically. In a hurry, she threw on her coat and silently left the maid's quarter, light on her step and careful not to wake the others.

Lightning... Lightning... Lightning...

Her heart thumped painfully against her ribcage.

Lightning... Lightning...

Deep down, she had an unsettling feeling that threatened to spill. Something was wrong, call it intuition, but she just knew it. The red head ran to the door and pushed against it to open, but the door was heavy against her. She bit her bottom lip as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, but she did. Everything in the world seemed to stall her from seeing Lightning.

Pushing the door open finally, she felt the cold winds attack her and going through her whole body. When she felt the cool wet snow beneath her feet, she realized she forgot her shoes, but she had no time for that now. She needed to see Lightning. She needed to know that she she was alright. Her feet hit the snow, numb from the coolness, she doesn't feel the rock that cuts her and makes her bleed on the white surface.

Snow fluttered violently due to the heavy winds and all around was clouded in a deep snowy fog. As Vanille neared the gates, she squinted to see the shadowy shape of a horse. "Odin!" Running faster, she approached Odin and finally she saw the fallen woman on the white ground. "Lightning!"

Kneeling in front of the pink haired woman, she reached out for her delicately and bit unsure. Her words died at her lips. "Lightning..."

Turning the fallen woman in her arms, she could see that Lightning was all torn up and had a piece of white bandage wrapped around her right eye. Vanille could make out large patches of dry blood all over her clothes along with wounds that reopened spilling the red sticky substance on the snow. Oh Etro... "Lightning..." She tried again, her eyes tearing. "Wake up..."

Lightning can't be... dead.

"Please wake up!" She said more desperately, letting her tears fall. "Please..."

Lightning's eyelid fluttered and opened her one good eye. Vanille's hand grazed Lightning's cold cheek. "Aerith..." It came out as a whisper, but Vanille heard it. She heard the name of Elmyra's daughter. She felt a pang of sadness... and something else, but now wasn't the time.

"Lightning, wake up." Vanille almost angrily, she smacked Lightning lightly on the cheek trying to get the woman to open her eyes more. "Don't close your eyes!"

Snapping to her senses, Lightning peered into Vanille's worried green eyes. Groaning, she started to hold onto Vanille for support.

Ignoring her numb and cold feet, Vanille used all of her strength to help Lightning to her feet, careful not to hurt her. She could see blood dripping from Lightning's wounds. She bit her lips again. What happened to you... she thought.

Did... did Snow do this to you? Is that what happened?

"Van-nille..." Lightning groaned.

Lightning said her name, Vanille thought. She tried to stay strong. "Yes, master."

"Take... me back to my room."

Just like before... Vanille thought. Just like before... Her eyes followed the trail of dripping blood, never leaving her eyes off it. This time wasn't like before at all... she thought sadly.

Stumbling, the two fell on the snow. Vanille scraped her own knee in the process and she could feel frostbite not too far away. If only she was stronger, thought Vanille, then she could carry Lightning better. Wincing from the pain she felt in her legs, she lifted Lightning up and walked towards the entrance.

**-xiii-**

Once inside, the two hobbled up the stairs and to the door of Lightning's room. She saw as Lightning struggled to get the keys out of her pocket to open the door then dropping it in the process. In a hurry, Vanille picked up the keys and unlocked the door herself.

The both of them pushed against the door then dragged to Lightning's king sized bed. At the bed, Lightning's energy seemed to have finally drained and she fell on the bed. With a heave, Vanille helped her on top. "Oh maker..." Even in the darkness, her eyes had adjusted, and she could finally fully see the wounds that Lightning had all over her body. She could see gashes along her arm and stomach, along with burn marks on her skin.

"I'll... I'll go get some bandages." Her voice was shaking. Before she could move, Lightning grabbed her wrist.

"Don't wake the others." A command.

Vanille nodded then in a hurry she went to fetch a wash basin, a wash cloth, and bandages. When she returned, she started to address Lightning's wounds. She did the best she could while holding back her tears. Lightning was very particular of where the red head could touch so she had to avoid many areas. Vanille's hands shook, she could not believe the amount of blood that was Lightning had lost.

Looking at her master's face, she realized that Lightning's eye was closed and her breathing became slower. "We...We need to get you a doctor. I'll-I'll... go get Elmyra." She stuttered, trying to compose herself.

Lightning's blue eye shot opened then grabbed onto Vanille's wrist, firmly, but not painfully. "No..."

Vanille shook her head, letting her tears fall freely. "I can't just let you die!" She tried to get up, but Lightning wouldn't let her.

"You are not to tell anybody, do you understand me?!" Her master commanded sternly then when Lightning saw Vanille's tears, she tried again gently. "I will be alright. You have to trust me."

The red head was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the bruised hand that wrapped around her wrist. It's my fault... that Lightning is like this. I should have never told Snow... she thought sadly as tears threatened to fall again.

Then she heard her master say in a whisper. "Please... Vanille." Then Lightning's eye was shut closed, passed out from exhaustion.

"Lightning..." Then Vanille finally felt the consequences of having her legs out in the cold. Her knees buckled forcing her to kneel beside Lightning's bedside. She let her hand rest on top of Lightning's, holding it tightly. She watched Lightning's chest rise and fall. She watched the look of peace on Lightning's face and heard the gentle breathing. Then Vanille felt her own eyes drift closed.

**-xiii-**

_It was pure darkness in Vanille's dream world then all she heard was. "Save my sister." _

**-xiii-**

Opening her green eyes, Vanille looked around. Her heart had leapt to her throat. It was the same dream, the same voice, and Serah was trying to tell her something. Glancing over at the sleeping pink haired woman, she could see that Lightning was still breathing, but Serah had hinted to her to save her. Save her from what? From... Snow?

"Van...nille..." A whisper.

Turning her head quickly, she gasped. She just heard her name. Looking at the door, she could make out a shadowy figure pass by the doorway. Vanille felt a chill run through her spine. A message from the... other side? She thought.

Vanille had never been the brave one of the orphanage. Curious, yes. Brave, not really. She had relied on Fang all her life to chase away the shadows that haunted her closet and underneath the bed. But right now... she needed to be brave. If Serah wanted to tell her how she can save Lightning, then she must be strong. Glancing at the sleeping woman one more time, she stood up and walked towards the door.

When she reached the hallway, she turned and saw the shadowy figure go towards the west wing. She gulped then made he way over to the door of Serah's room. At the door, she heard a familiar sound.

"Meow."

"Eep!" Vanille held a hand to her mouth preventing her scream. When she finally calmed down, she realized Snow the cat was sitting on the floor scratching at the door of Serah's room.

"Meow..." The cat looked up at Vanille as if expecting her to open the door.

But the door was locked, how was she supposed to... Oh right! Vanille reached inside her pocket to find the ring of keys that she had picked up earlier from Lightning. "Here goes..." She placed one of the keys into the keyhole. "Nothing." Then she turned the door knob opening the door.

Empty.

Dark, but empty. Just the same bed, same painting of Serah, a vanity, bookshelf, and other knick knacks that were all neatly in place since she had last seen it. No sign of any apparition, Vanille sighed.

Memories suddenly rushed to her head as she thought of the first time she's been to Serah's room. The first time that Lightning had kissed her. She placed her hand on her lips and was momentarily lost in the tingling sensation of her first kiss.

"Meow." Snow meowed again. Vanille could hear scratching also.

Looking around for Snow, she could see her scratching at the bookshelf. "What are you doing there, Snow?" She walked over, bent down, and started to pet her, but she seemed to be too occupied staring at the bookshelf. Curious, she ran her hand on the mahogany wooden shelf. She looked at the books that were lined up neatly next to each other, except for three on the middle shelf.

That's odd. Reaching for the three books, she removed them carefully. Her eyes widen, realizing a door knob hidden behind it. "A hidden door?" Then in a hurry, she pushed off the books and heaved the bookshelf to a side. She could see a layer of wallpaper that was pasted over the door frame. Looking around for something sharp, she found a small letter opener by the fallen books. With haste, she cut the door free from the paint.

After cutting it free, she stepped back a little to look at her handy work. Snow looked at her waiting for the next step. Dropping the letter opener, her hand reached for the knob.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to reveal a set of stairs. With the bit of light coming from the windows in Serah's room, Vanille could see the top few tiers of stairs but after that it was complete darkness. Who knew where it lead to?

"I should... go get a candle." She said out loud to no one in particular, maybe Snow except Snow had already started down the stairs without her. Her eyes were glued to the hidden passage. Her mind went blank.

"...Van..."

Mindlessly, Vanille grabbed onto the railing.

"Nille..."

Then she took the first step then another, slowly descending into complete darkness.

**-xiii-**

Vanille didn't know what she was doing. She just kept going and going down the stairs. Her hand gripped the railing tightly and she could feel the cold stone stairs beneath her. Her body seemed to move on it's own as if something or someone was calling her.

Finally, reaching the end of the stairs, she saw a white glow coming from the room up ahead. Her heart raced as she walked closer to see what it was.

"Van... nille..."

The red head gasped hearing her voice again. Finally at the source of the glow, she was faced to face with crystalized form of Serah.

"Serah!" Her hand covered her mouth. She could no longer hear Serah's whispers. The girl in front of her had her hands clasped in a prayer, still, unmoving, and glowing with a pure white light.

Here she was. Lightning's missing sister, a crystal. Which means... Serah was a L'cie. Her thoughts came together in a frenzy making her head hurt.

What now, Vanille? She thought.

Serah was trying to tell her something... but what and how?

Pacing around the room, she thought of what to do, then after a long pause, she reached out a hand towards Serah. Her hand twitched, drawing back for a second, then with a deep breath she touched Serah's hands.

Her heart tightened in agony.

Vanille's eyes widen and glowed with the memories of Lightning's past. Her jaw dropped and her breathing became labored. Pain filled her. She could see all of it. All of Lightning's pain and suffering. She could hear Serah. She could hear her scream.

"Lightning!"

Then the world went black. Vanille stumbled backwards knocking out into a complte deep sleep. A soft feminine voice came to her head, "Vanille... please... save my sister."

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! As my thanks to you, here is the latest chapter of Beauty and the Beast! Hoorahhh.

I hope everybody is enjoying their lovely meals and spending some quality time with their family and friends. Anyways, I have recently posted a one shot entitled Black Coffee & a Plain Croissant. If you haven't read it yet, please do and let me know what you think. It's definitely a fic for the holidays.

And always for this one, also let me know what you think? I finally revealed where Serah was this whole time. Although my clever readers, I'm sure you had an inkling.

Your lovely thoughts are welcomed. Thank you for reading.

Read and Review and Junk.


	21. Chapter XX: My Last Breath

**bold: Vanille speaking**

_italics: Serah speaking_**  
**

* * *

**"Where... am I?"**

_"Van...nille..."_

"**...Serah?"**

**-xiii-**

"Serah." The pink haired girl turned around at the deep voice. She beamed a beautiful smile, her cheeks were rosy and glowing. The wind made her hair dance.

Snow Villiers, the Duke kneeled before the blushing Serah. He swallowed. "I'll stay by you, no matter what happens. I'm yours forever. Serah...my one, my only..." He took out a ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Serah held her hands to her lips, tears forming at her eyes. "Yes!"

"Haha!" Snow stood up and lifted Serah into his arms. "She said yes!" Excited, he lifted Serah in his arms and spun around.

When he finally let her down, she smiled and placed her hand against his cheek. She laughed. "Sis is gonna be in for a surprise." At the mention of her sister, she looked down sadly thinking about her at war.

Snow gently placed his hand on Serah's chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet. "Hey... it's gonna be ok..." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey... she's... She's gonna be my sister now!" He laughed. "Oh... I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Serah slapped him playfully and laughed at his childish antics.

_"That was... my last moment of happiness."_

**-xiii-**

Arriving home, Serah shouted excitedly at the front door. "Elmyra, I have wonderful news!" Serah pushed open the front door but was greeted by no one. Closing the front door behind her, she ventured around. Not a maid in site. "Hilda?" She paused. "Where is everybody?" As she walked through the hall, she heard the sound of sobbing. When she reached the dining room, she saw Elmyra sitting in the middle with all the maids of the house surrounding her. Elmyra had her face buried in her hands while holding a fur jacket and a letter. "Elmyra..." Her eyes widen in shock. "No..." She ran up to her, the maids cleared a path for their young master. Kneeling before Elmyra, she placed her hands on Elmyra's arms. "Did something happen? Is... Is sis alright? What's going on?" Her eyes started to water as bad thoughts ran through her mind.

Uncovering her face, Elmyra looked at Serah's blue eyes. "Ae- Aer...rith is dead." The older woman sobbed and cried.

"Aerith..." Serah shook her head. "No... I'm... sorry... I'm so sorry..." She threw her arms around Elmyra and held her while they both cried.

The room was filled with sobbing sounds. No one spoke. Not even the talkative Brahne who watched the scene quietly.

**-xiii- **

_"Aerith was like another sister to me. She taught me how to braid my hair... how to flirt with boys. She was... my family. But... to Lightning..."_

The image of Lightning at Aerith's deathbed flashed across Serah's mind.

Serah knew that Lightning and Aerith were lovers.

Which was why... Serah knew that Lightning was devastated.

Lightning didn't write anymore. She had cut off all contact with Serah and Elmyra. The only sort of news she had from her was through Lightning's commanding officer Captain Amodar.

After the L'cie attack that left one of the army's stronghold on fire, the troops had retreated back to a closer base camp to heal all the fallen troops and regain their forces. She knew Lightning would probably kill her for this, but Serah had to see her sister somehow. So she wore one of Lightning's old uniforms over her clothes and snuck on to the supply wagon. She was caught of course, but Serah was quick witted and bribed the soldiers for their help. It also helps that her future husband was the Duke.

When Serah finally arrived at camp, she heard a lot of commotion. There was a big gathering of soldiers around one particular area. When she reached the crowd, she could make out from afar two warriors battling each other with their blades. Metal clashed against each other as the soldiers rooted loudly for them. When she finally pushed herself to the front she realized one of the warriors was Lightning.

"Sis!"

Lightning's eyes were an icy blue and had no spark in them. The two soldiers were evenly matched. Where Lightning lacked in strength she made up with speed. Gadot, the flaming haired man was the strongest man in the army, but unfortunately moved a lot slower. At one point, Gadot had managed to push Lightning down and raised his sword to best her.

Serah saw a flash of anger in Lightning's eyes and gasped as Lightning raised her blade against Gadot and made contact with Gadot's arm.

Covering her eyes, she couldn't watch this.

A blood curdling scream was all she heard. "Aaaahhhhh!"

When she finally had the courage to open her eyes, she saw Gadot writhing in pain holding his hand to where his other arm use to be. On the opposite side, there stood Lightning with blood dripping from her sabre. "Sis..."

General Rosch turned to Amodar. "That is enough. I can see that both soldiers are extremely talented in skill and strength." Looking at Gadot's cut off arm. "It is the most unfortunate accident, Gadot, you may take all the time you need to recover."

Gadot nodded as he winced with pain. Field medics rushed to bandage his arm, stopping the bleeding as he walked away strongly.

"Farron, you will become Captain of the Northern Wall stronghold. You may dispatch in the morning."

"Yes Sir." Came a solid reply.

Serah saw the whole thing with disbelief in her eyes. Her sister was cold and remorseless. She wasn't the sister she knew and love.

**-xiii-**

"Go back home, Serah." Lightning said simply as she packed her stuff.

"Sis..."' Serah started. "What was that back there?"

"Gadot and I were the best of the best. They needed someone to Captain a stronghold in the front lines and I won. Simple as that."

"No. You know that's not what I meant!" Serah stomped the ground, a little habit that she picked up every time her sister frustrated her.

Lightning stopped moving. "That... was an accident."

Serah shook her head and reached a hand out to her sister's shoulder. "Lightning, please just tell me what's wrong."

At the touch, Lightning shoved Serah's hand off and continued to pack. "There's nothing wrong."

"Liar! Aerith is dead." She saw Lightning wince, but she had to continue. She needed to break through to her. "Don't tell me that nothing's wrong because something is. I know you're hurting Lightning. You can tell me these things." She started to tear. "I'm your sister. Just come back and-"

"And what?" Lightning turned around to look at her. "Nothing will bring her back! I can't face you or Elmyra or anybody. I can't face anybody until I have Barthandelus's head on a spit!"

"Sis..." Serah pleaded.

"Just go home Serah." Lightning turned back around, not wanting to see the tears Serah shed. "Just leave me alone."

_"It hurt. In that moment, I had lost both Aerith and Lightning. I couldn't bare it... so I left."_

**-xiii-**

_"I never made it back home."_

Serah remembered taking a horse and riding back to the city. She remembered day light, the sun beating down on her face as she rode. She never saw it coming.

Complete darkness.

Then there was a glimpse. A dream maybe?

A horrifying nightmare more like. Serah saw her sister turn into a monster. A beast that recognized no one and knew only hatred. She saw the beast rip apart the King and destroying the kingdom, killing thousands. The world was left crumbling.

_"It was horrifying."_

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place. Her body felt heavy and she tried to get up on her own two feet, but something on her left arm burned.

"Ahhh..." She ignored it and pushed herself up. She looked around the dark room. "Where... am I?"

"Welcome, Serah Farron." She heard a voice from up above.

Serah followed the voice and saw a decrepit old man in white and gold on top of a huge throne. "Who are..." She winced, suddenly a shooting pain coming from her arm again. "Ahhh..." Reaching her left arm with her right hand, she gasped, and her lips trembled.

A brand.

"I'm... I'm a L'cie." Serah thought back to her dream. Could that be... could that be her focus?

"Don't worry, soon you will be joined by another." With a wave of his hand he formed a sphere in the middle of the room showing Serah, her sister on horseback.

"Lightning!" She yelled out.

Serah saw in the sphere that monsters parted way for Lightning forming a path for her. It was as if they were inviting her in. No... this was a trap, thought Serah.

"I'll be waiting..." Barthandelus said into the sphere.

Somehow, Lightning seemed to have heard him. Serah saw Lightning look around at the sky. Anger and fear in her eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Serah ran towards the sphere. "No! Lightning, don't!"

"Insolent girl!" Barthandelus formed a sphere of light and threw it towards her sending Serah back down.

She felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. She groaned, trying to fight unconsciousness from slipping in. The last thing she heard was the disgusting sound of the Fal'cie's laughter then everything faded to black.

**-xiii-**

"Serah!"

Struggling, Serah opened her eyes. "Light-ning..." Lightning was here. She was here holding her. No... The dream, the focus, thought Serah.

Examining Serah's arm, Lightning grit her teeth. "Damn it!" She started to panic. "What is your focus, Serah?"

Serah tried to speak, but she felt her mark glow. Looking back at Lightning, she reached for her face. "Lightning... you can fight it. Protect the kingdom..."

"Serah?"

Serah cried, she tried to speak, but something prevented her from doing so. Before she knew it, her body was light as a feather. Her hand held onto Lightning's but then her hand slipped from her sister's grasp. Clasping her hands together, she prayed that Lightning would make it out alive.

Right before Lightning's eyes, Serah turned to crystal.

**-xiii-**

_"There was a moment of pure white... but then... somehow I heard. I heard Lightning scream then I saw it. I saw everything."_

Lightning was on the floor, body shaking and convulsing. Her hand gripped her chest.

_"I tried to yell out to her but... she couldn't hear me."_

Pushing herself up, Lightning grit her teeth and bared through the pain that shot from her chest. "Barthandeulus!" She shouted then fell forward kneeling.

"She did well. Her focus was to bring you to me."

"Shut up!"

Standing from his throne, Fal'cie Barthandelus descended the stairs slowly. Although he looked like a frail old man, the reflection on the floor depicted a horrifying being with a masked face. "Piteous L'cie."

Lightning winced as she looked up at the ominous figure.

Step by step, he came closer to Lightning. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"Like I care!" Spat Lightning.

A pause then Barthandelus looked down at her. "Become my servant, my vessel." He raised his hand towards her. "Become Ragnarok. And I will bring your sister, your lover, anything you desire, back to you."

"What?" Lightning looked up.

"Yes." With a wave of his hand, an illusion of Serah and Aerith formed behind him.

_"No... Lightning don't... that's not real."_

There was a long pause. Lightning looked at the smiling faces of Serah and Aerith.

_"Lightning! Don't! Sis!"_

Bowing her head before him she sighed. "Yes... master..."

"Excellent." He bellows out a laugh, a laugh that will forever haunt Lightning.

Then in a flash, Lightning raised her sabre and stabbed him through the throat. Fire burned her chest. She could feel her mark burning through her clothes. "Aahhh!" She screamed as she twisted her blade.

"You... fool..." Barthandelus breathed. The illusion of Serah and Aerith broke away into millions of tiny crystals.

"I rather die then listen to you!" Then she withdrew her blade slashing Barthandelus' head clean off. Lightning dropped her blade and collapsed to her knees again. She held a hand to her burning chest and yelled in pain.

**-xiii-**

Odin galloped at top speed. There was no time to stop. When Lightning reached the city gate, she had ran past security when they had opened for another carriage. No time to stop, she didn't care if the guards are after her, there was no time.

When she reached the King's hall, she jumped off Odin and pushed open the door.

Whatever noise that went on stopped. There were three people there. The Duke, the King, and General Rosch.

"Farron? What are you doing here away from post?" She heard Rosch say.

She didn't respond, she only started to walk towards them, a bloody bag in one hand and her sabre in the other.

Rosch raised his blade. "Soldier! Stand down."

Her eyes were cold and a dark presence ruled her. The King had an expression of fear reflected on his face.

Snow, the Duke stood in front of the King, ready to guard him with his life. "Light..."

Without a word, Lightning threw the bag down, unveiling the bloody head of Barthandelus.

The three men were speechless. Lightning, a woman, had took down a god. A god wasn't meant to be taken down so easily... not by human at least.

The King swallowed as he thought of what to say, but before he could, Lightning kneeled before him. "All hail the King for... defeating the Fal'cie Barthandelus."

Rosch and Snow looked back at each other in confusion then hurried to kneel before the King. "All hail the King!" They responded.

The hall was quiet. The palace guards had finally rushed in to see the scene that was taking place. Swallowing again, the King spoke to his subjects. "The war is over."

**-xiii-**

_"The war was over... But Lightning wasn't... the same anymore. She alone bares a curse that she must fight every single day. She must fight the beast, Ragnarok from taking over."_

At the King's ball, everybody celebrated the end of the war, all except Lightning who stood at a corner leaning against a wall. She saw the crowd around the King. They all congratulated his bravery. Her eyes wandered out the window and looked at the mountain hills from a far. She thought of a promise that she'll never fulfill.

A delicate hand found their way to her shoulder, when she turned to see who it was, she was face to face with a beautiful blonde hair woman. "So you're the famous woman general I heard about." Lightning didn't say anything, just looked back at the bold woman. "My name is Jihl. Jihl Nabaat, Baroness." The woman smiled seductively back at Lightning who stared back with an empty and cold expression.

**-xiii-**

The door was sealed. Closed. And darkness was all that Serah knew.

Lightning closed the hidden door then proceeded to apply a glue over it, then wallpaper. She moved Serah's bookcase and aligned the books. After she was done, she stood back to look at her handy work.

"I'm sorry... but I can't stand looking at you like that."

_"...Claire... please don't go."_

Then Lightning shut the door to Serah's room, locked it, and forbid everybody from ever entering that room again... until... Vanille.

**-xiii-**

_"Vanille... This is the truth."_

"**Serah, what can I do? What can I do to save her?"**

_"Lightning is in grave danger... Barthandelus... still lives within Lightning."_

"**That... can't be."**

_"Lightning has been able to fight becoming Ragnarok because of her strong human will. That is what a Fal'cie lacks. Their true power is manipulation. But... Lightning's will is slowly withering away and her soul is losing to the pain and anger. I am no longer able to connect to her... That is why... you need to save her."_

"**How?"**

_"Stay with her. You need to show her there is more than just pain... or Barthandelus will win and Lightning will become a monster. …And destruction will reign."_

"**No..."**

_"You must hurry!"_

"**Serah! Wait!"**

_"You can do it, Vanille. Save Lightning!"_

"**Serah!"**

**-xiii-**

Opening her tired green eyes, Vanille realized that she was face to face with Lightning looking down at her with her cold blue eye. Something cushioned her head and Vanille could only assume it was Lightning's right arm who gently cradled her. Blinking slowly, she could feel consciousness slowly kicking back in. She was back... It felt like she was in a time warp experiencing everything that happened to the sisters.

"Do you make a habit of going to places you're not allowed to?" Came her master's voice.

Vanille couldn't move or speak. Her body still felt too weak. She saw the hint of sadness in her master's eye and it almost made her want to cry.

"I should kill you for knowing too much." She saw Lightning raise her other hand towards her. Vanille winced and closed her eyes, but she felt no pain only a hand running down her leg and to her knee. "But there is no point anymore." Vanille couldn't help but shiver to her master's touch and voice. When she opened her eyes, she could see a bright green glow from her master's hand that cupped her knee. A warm heat course through her knee and she finally realized that Lightning was healing her. Her master had the magic of healing. She could feel the cuts disappearing from her knee and feet.

Removing her hand, Lightning's eyes darkened. "Leave."

Vanille looked at her in disbelief.

"Leave." Her master commanded sternly. "If you return, I will kill you."

Vanille slowly lifted herself up from Lightning's arm. Her eyes never left Lightning's.

"I said leave!" Her master was angry, but Vanille was not going to move.

She saw the surprised look on her master's face as she threw her arms around Lightning's neck. "No..." the red head said boldly defying orders then she kissed her. There was a pause and Vanille knew that Lightning was shocked, but that shocked feeling soon dissipated and in return, she could feel the other woman's need. Lightning grabbed at her small body, owning her, and kissing her with full passion.

"**Serah. I'll do anything. If it is to save Lightning, I will give my very last breath."**

* * *

A long awaited chapter. I apologize again but here it is. I hope the whole flash backs and serah/vanille dialogue isnt too confusing. So I hope this chapter basically satisfies everybody's questions and such. BUT STICK AROUND! THERES MORE STUFF!

Ah and to respond to the Snow the cat question. Nope... nothing too significant there. Im just giving the character Snow the cat from FFXIII-2 a cameo. Yep... serah became so distraught that she named her female cat... Snow. Love it. The best line of the whole game.

And thank you kindly for the wondrous reviews, shout outs to you Goobah, HollowPanda, BrokenBone, Kai, icegirl1, and welcome Yunner to the story. And everybody who is reading.

As always, let me know what you think.

Read Review, and Junk


	22. Chapter XXI: A Mother's Love

Stupid girl...

"Ahhhn!" The red head screamed into Lightning's ear as she continued to plunge her fingers deep into the girl's core.

Stupid stupid girl.

"Mmmmph." Lightning loved the way Vanille cutely tried to muffle her moans into her shoulder. She loved the way the red head would claw on to her back desperately. "Light... ning!"

She loved the way the girl moaned her name.

She could feel Vanille tightening around her fingers and the intense heat that radiated throughout her lithe body. She could feel Vanille thrust her hips to meet her fingers in a rapid motion. The girl was close. She could feel it.

This stupid and foolish girl!

"Aaaahhhnn! Lightning!" The girl's grip on Lightning tightened. She was thrashing violently underneath as her master ravished and devoured her. With every circling and swirling, tugging and thrusting of Lightning's fingers, Vanille's moans escalated.

Lightning growled almost in a primal manner. She kissed and bit the girl. She owned her. Vanille was hers. This stupid girl was hers and no one else's. This girl should have left when she had the chance, but even if she had, Lightning would have snatched her back one way or another.

In this very moment, nothing in the world mattered. Screw the damn Kingdom! Screw this curse! No, nothing mattered at this moment because this girl wanted her, needed her.

Yes, this girl needs her. Vanille needed her.

With one final deep thrust, Vanille was brought to a new high. Her entire body shook violently, her eyes rolled, and she moaned out Lightning's name. Her arms never left their place and clung onto Lightning with the same desperateness as when they first kissed tonight.

Lightning's fingers stayed inside the red head, feeling the girl clench around her fingers every few seconds. Content, Lightning let out a sigh and rested against the crook of Vanille's neck. When Vanille finally started to breathe normal again, Lightning hovered over her to see the blushing glow of Vanille's body in the moonlight. She saw the girl wince in pleasure as her fingers finally left her. Curious she looked at her fingers that was drenched in Vanille's nectar and tasted it.

"Master... Don't do that..." Vanille said seductively as she turned her head away blushing.

"Don't do what?" Lightning said with a smirk then proceeded to lick the girl's core directly.

"Aahhhn!" The red head bucked in surprise meeting Lightning's lips.

"Mmmm..." Lightning savored Vanille's taste as the red head thrashed again, a little weak as a result of their earlier session.

It didn't take long before Vanille reached her second orgasm of the night. Pretty soon the red head was exhausted and unable to move. Even so, the girl held onto Lightning. "Don't... go..."

Lightning knew the girl was talking about their first time.

The girl reached for Lightning collar. Gripping the red head's wrist quickly, Lightning stopped her again, but the green eyes beneath her were unflinching. "Please..." The hands started to move again. Lightning's breath hitched. She was a monster... She couldn't let Vanille see her... mark. The red head removed Lightning's hand on her and unclasped the first button.

The nerve of this girl, thought Lightning.

Then second button... and the third. Fourth. Fifth. Then the girl stopped. Lightning looked down to see at the girl who was staring at her mark. Staring at the red eye in the center. Lightning's heart stopped as the red head traced the arrows with her fingers, gliding across her chest then to her neck then to the line that stopped at the bandage of her eye. The obstacle didn't stop her, however. Lightning looked at her in horror as her small hands reached behind her head to undo the bandages.

"Don't, Vanille!" Her voice shook pathetically. She pleaded. She goddamn pleaded. She didn't want Vanille to see her like that.

Vanille shook her head and smiled back. Her hands skillfully undid the bandage and as they fell, Lightning could see green eyes looking back at her. Looking at her red eye the one that matched the one on her mark. Soft hands reached for her and touched her cheek. "It's ok... I'm here for you now."

Lightning bit her bottom lip hard. So hard, she bled. Then Vanille became blurry and before she knew it... Lightning was tearing. "You... stupid girl!"

Vanille smiled back as she reached to brush her master's tears away. The red head wanted to reach for Lightning's shirt again, but she stopped and just held Lightning.

"You stupid girl!" Lightning bit her soft spot on her neck.

"Aaahhh!"

She heard the girl moan in pleasure and in pain, but Lightning didn't care. She would take the girl over and over again that night until she was satisfied.

-**xiii**-

Waking up, the first thing Lightning saw was beautiful red hair that buried against her chest. She could feel the young girl's arm draped across her stomach. This foreign and strange feeling of warmth was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She took a deep breath and took in the sweet scent of the young girl who was holding her closely.

Too closely.

She can't feel these feelings. No... she shouldn't.

Carefully she removed the red heads arm away from her stomach. She heard the girl moan in protest, but that didn't stop Lightning. Sitting up in bed, Lightning turned to see the girl who snuggled against her pillow. The blanket slipped a little too low showing the pink haired woman a little bit too much skin. Even after a whole night, Lightning still hasn't had enough. Shaking her thoughts away, Lightning stood up and walked to the master bathroom to wash up. Filling a basin with water, she splashed water against her face, then looked at the mirror.

She didn't like what she saw at all.

Her shirt was left unbutton showing the mark of a monster and her two tone eyes stared back at her. It reflected a terrible reminder that she was too far gone. She bared her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. She breathed hard. Inhale. Exhale.

"You are a monster..."

She hated this image. She hated this curse.

"No one will ever love a monster."

With a snarl, she punched her reflection, shattering the glass. Lightning didn't care that her hand bled. She didn't care at all. Looking down at the water in the basin, she saw her own blood tainting the water. The blood rippled in the water and reflected a distorted red figure.

There was no escape.

**-xiii-**

There was a lot of busy chatter throughout the room. After composing herself and bandaging up her eye again, she put on a blue suit, and called all the servants to the dining hall, all except Vanille who was still exhausted in her bed... She would have to deal with the red head later. Or... let Elmyra tell her about the news.

Clearing her voice, she looked at Elmyra who knowingly signaled everyone to quiet down.

Lightning looked around to see everybody. She saw Lebreau with a hand on her waist looking at her with a no-bullshit attitude. She saw Brahne fanning herself, sweating, even though it was cold as ice outside. Everybody here... These faces... were the faces that Lightning had known all her life. "You have all worked for the Farron household for some time now." She paused looking at all their faces. "There... are no words for the gratitude that I... my family feels." The next thing she did shocked all the maids in the room. She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Chatter again picked up, but Elmyra shushed them. They all looked at their master in anticipation.

When Lightning looked back up, she swallowed. "You are all permanently dismissed."

Whispers turned to outrage. "What?"

Lebreau loudly yelled. "Lightning Farron! Don't you dare fire me or I'lll rip you-" Her words were muffled by two servants holding her back.

"Master?!"

"What is she saying?"

"You can't do that to us!"

"I worked here for over 30 year, you can't just fire me!"

Elmyra turned and quieted them again, "The master has her reasons, please everybody... let the master continue."

Lightning looked down, she couldn't face her own servants... "I have prepared each of you enough money for you to purchase land of your own." The servants gasped. "Do not worry about your lives, I will see to it that every one of you live comfortably. Carriages should arrive shortly." Then she sternly looked back at them and went back to her commanding self. "That is all." Cooly, she turned and walked off. She could hear the maids all going to Elmyra questioning, but soon their voices faded to whispers as she left the room.

**-xiii-**

Lightning had left the Estate to clear her mind. She didn't deal well with goodbyes, so she rather not stay. It was now sundown and all the sky blazed with an orange color. All the servants have probably left by now... She wondered if Vanille had chose to leave as well. That was probably best.

She had wandered into the forest to her old playgrounds. The swing that she put up a long time ago was still there, so was the little shack that used to be her clubhouse. Brushing off the snow from the clubhouse, she could see an inscribed C.F. on the old wood.

This place was made when she was still Claire Farron.

She remembered building it by herself. It was her own little getaway... until Aerith and Serah found out about it. She smiled at the memory. The three of them had played in these very grounds, grew up in them, and now they're...

"I figured you would be here."

Turning to the voice, she was face to face with Elmyra. "Elmyra..."

Elmyra shivered a little and pulled her collar up. Walking to a nearby bench, the older woman brushed the snow off and sat down. "You think I don't know this, but you always come here when you're troubled."

Lightning smirked. She can't hide anything from this woman. Sighing, she sat next to Elmyra.

Brushing the bangs out of the young master's face, Elmyra smiled. "You have grown so much, Claire."

Lightning winced at that name, she hadn't heard her real name in a very long time. "I'm... I'm sorry Elmyra." She could feel tears pathetically forming in her eyes. "I-I couldn't save Aerith." She bit her bottom lip. "Aerith died because of me..."

Shaking her head, Elmyra patted Lightning gently and held her head touching hers. "Sshhhh." She whispered. "You did what you can, dear..."

"You don't understand." Lightning backed away. "I-I don't have much time left... that is why you must lea-"

"I know." Elmyra said simply making Lightning tense up.

Did... the woman know about?

"I know what you are, Claire." The older woman smiled. "You think you can hide this place from me. You think I don't know about you and my own daughter. You think I don't know, but you can't hide anything from me. I watched you grow. I watched you struggle. I watched you push everybody away. You seem to forget that I'm still here, dear."

Lightning looked down ashamed.

"And I'm not losing another daughter." The woman said sternly.

Looking up at the older woman, Lightning had no words.

Elmyra smiled. "And... you know it's going to take more than just words and money to kick Vanille out too."

Lightning shrugged. "...You know about that too, huh."

"You two... are very obvious." The older woman then tried to stand up, her knees were weak so Lightning grasped her hand and helped her up. "Now... come on dear, Vanille is waiting."

**-xiii-**

Returning to the Estate, Lightning pushed opened the front door and was greeted by silence. It felt surreal. She was used to be waited on her whole life and now, nobody greeted her. Elmyra followed after her, closing the door behind her.

"It's quiet..." Lightning heard Elmyra say behind her.

Lightning looked around the empty main hall. Vanille was no where in sight. Maybe... she did leave, thought Lightning. Maybe she took the money and went back to her family. That is... what she wanted right? For the red head to leave?

Then almost in a whisper, Lightning heard her. "Welcome home, master..."

Looking at the direction towards the hallway to the dining hall, she could see the red head who instead of wearing her normal maid's outfit was wearing the yellow dress Lightning had bought her during their date. Lightning's throat went dry at the sight.

Vanille tugged at her dress nervously. "I've... prepared you dinner."

Speechless, Lightning nodded. While walking to the dining room, Lightning couldn't help but stare at Vanille's backside. Turning around briefly, she realized that Elmyra had somehow slipped away leaving the both of them alone.

Lightning sighed... when will she learn that Elmyra was always right.

* * *

Wow this fic is pretty popular huh... man that makes me so happy xD

So here are shout outs to you guys: Yunner, mooncanvas, Goobah, icegirl1 (i dont think I have any more tables for you to flip) Penshil (welcome), Iczoxochitl, gecoma (welcome also), KeeepSmiling, HollowPanda, Lightarcana, xbLuex, utenafangirl (again I'm glad I get you to like Lanille), BrokenBone, shezaei-neko, and everybody who reads this.

I hope everybody enjoys this lemony-emotional chapter.

as always, let me know what is on your mind. Reviews make me happy.

Enjoy!


	23. Chapter XXII: Unspoken Words

Lightning...

Lightning...

...Oh Lightning...

"Mmmm..." Vanille let out a tiny moan. Her eyes slowly blinked open to take in her surroundings. Her arms were wrapped around Lightning's pillow and she was on Lightning's bed, naked. Immediately, her face turned tomato red, recalling the events of last night.

Vanille doesn't remember when she had fallen asleep, she just remembers being completely exhausted thanks to the... talented Lightning. She remembers snuggling into Lightning's warm body and taking in her rich rose scent. She vaguely remembers Lightning holding her back. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Slowly, the girl pushed herself up to sit. Her body was quite sore. As the sheets lowered, she realized just how cold it was. She didn't want to leave the comfy and warm bed, but she had to find Lightning. Her promise to Serah was not far from her mind.

Come to think of it, what time was it?

"Ah! Elmyra's going to kill me!" Vanille gasped and quickly scurried to find her clothes. She knew Elmyra would never kill her... but still the thought of getting into trouble really didn't sit well with Vanille.

**-xiii-**

Vanille was hoping to slip into the maid's quarters to change into her uniform, but when she had arrive, she could hardly even breathe since it was pure chaos. All the maids walked by her completely ignoring her while they were packing. Elmyra stood in the center consoling and comforting a maid who was crying uncontrollably.

What's going on... thought Vanille.

"Vanille." Elmyra finally noticed her. She softly excused herself and walked over to the red head who was still completely confused.

"What's going on, Elmyra? Why is everybody... packing?"

The older woman sighed. "We've all been dismissed." Vanille gasped. "Everybody has been given a care package and are ordered to leave."

"What..." Vanille looked around. "Where's Lightning?" She had said her master's name out loud unconsciously.

Elmyra carefully looked at Vanille from top to bottom. She eyed the marks on her neck curiously. "The master left the Estate. Probably to avoid answering any questions."

"Oh..." Said Vanille sadly. She knew why... Lightning was trying to save everybody from seeing her turn into a... beast.

"She's left a package for you as well on your desk. "

Vanille shook her head panicking at the thought of leaving Lightning. "But Lightning and I..." Her face blushed immediately as she saw a grin on Elmyra's face. "Wh-what?"

Elmyra placed her hand on Vanille's head and smoothed her messy red hair. "What you do is up to you, dear. I'm going to look for her. In the mean time, you might want to get dressed."

Vanille blushed and nodded, her eyes darted downward unable to look directly into Elmyra's all knowing eyes.

**-xiii-**

After Elmyra left, Vanille followed the maid's advice and got dressed in her uniform. As she dressed, she noticed something on the desk for her, but she never got a chance to look at it since all the maids came to say goodbye to her.

In the short time she's been here, all of the maids have been nice to her and treated her kindly. They were like a second family even if all they did was gossip.

"Vanille!"

Turning around she was face to face with the talented seamstress, Hilda. "Hilda!" The two hugged.

"I'm going to miss you, dear!"

Vanille smiled at the middle aged woman's warmth. "I'm going to miss you too!" Hilda smiled as they separated. "What will you do now?"

Hilda sighed. "I don't know. With the money the master gave me I'll be able to live quite handsomely... maybe I'll snatch myself a prince charming of my own." She laughed. "But knowing my luck, I might need to kiss a frog." The both laughed. When their laughter died down, Hilda suddenly remembered something. "Well... if you're not leaving yet." She took out a scarf. "I made this for the master for the winter. If you see her, can you give it to her for me?"

Vanille took the scarf and smiled. "Of course!"

"Thank you dear."

The two hugged one last time then finally, Hilda left. Vanille sighed and looked around the almost empty room. Almost... since Brahne was still there. The older and robust woman sat in a corner alone facing the wall. Vanille thought it best to leave her alone, but when she heard the sound of sniffling, Vanille decided to walk over to see if she was alright. Coming up behind her, Vanille realized Brahne held the same photo of Lightning, Serah, and Aerith that Elmyra had.

"Brahne..."

Quickly rubbing her eyes, the woman turned to her. "And what do you want!?" Vanille saw the woman hide the photograph quickly behind her while holding a fan on the other hand.

Vanille smiled. "Nothing... I just wanted to say goodbye to you." She took a step closer. "So... whatcha got there?" She said with a hint of mischief.

Brahne tensed up a little. "N-nothing.. Nothing that concerns you, nosy girl!"

Raising a hand to her lips, Vanille giggled. "Well... I hope you good luck."

"Bwahahhahhaha!" Brahne let out a bellowing laugh. "A queen like me doesn't need any luck!" Struggling slightly with her bags, she let out a humph as she pushed passed Vanille.

The red head watched the woman leave. Her hand still gripped Hilda's scarf gently. Smiling, she smoothed through the warm fabric.

_"__You... always felt like you were a alone. That you had lost your family... but, so many people care deeply for you, love you."_

Her green eyes wandered from the scarf to items on her table. Taking a breath, she walked over to the desk to see what it was. On the table was a small straw woven case with a tag that had her name on it. She let her hand run across the case before opening. When she finally unclasped it, she was surprised to see what was inside.

Books...

In the case were all the books that she read over and over from the library. Holding one in particular, she smiled. This one in particular was her favorite. It was about a prince in disguise, an enchanted castle under a spell, only broken by true love's kiss. Putting it down, she reached for a piece of paper and opened it. It was an official bank note donating a large sum of money to her orphanage. She couldn't believe it. Then finally she opened the final item in the case, it was a letter from Lightning.

"Vanille,

I hope this is enough for your family."

There was an ink blot after the period as if Lightning wanted to write more but didn't know what to write. Then simply on the bottom was the signature of Lightning Farron.

The red head sighed and held the letter close to her. "...Lightning." She whispered. When she placed her letter back down, she closed the case. As she did this, she realized there was something else on her table.

The envelope was clean and blank. Vanille recognized this... Only her name was written in the center. Putting her hand on top, she could feel the seal through the envelope... Snow's seal. Hands shaking, her eyebrows narrowed in anger, she picked it up and quickly teared it up into pieces.

No. No more.

Opening her drawer, she threw the pieces inside, not sparing it a second glance. She needed to find Lightning. Closing the drawer, she left the maid's quarter.

**-xiii-**

It was so quiet in the halls, even quieter than usual, thought Vanille. Scanning the area, she searched for the hint of pink hair or Elmyra, but she didn't see anyone. Finally when she was just walking pass the kitchen she noticed a familiar raven haired girl.

"Lebreau!" Vanille beamed, happy that she wasn't the only person in the house.

Turning, Lebreau smiled. "Hey Vanille." Throwing her arms around the taller woman, Vanille hugged her. Lebreau laughed. "Hey hey... this isn't goodbye." The two separated. "I'm gonna open a grand restaurant, best the town ever have!" She placed a hand to her hip and gave Vanille a thumbs up.

Vanille laughed.

"Still though..." Lebreau turned to see her pots and pans. "I've cooked up a lot of battles here... seems a waste to see it get all dusty."

Then an idea came to Vanille's head. "Um—Um..." She stumbled. "Do you... I mean... would you..."

Lebreau smirked as she rocked from hip to hip. "Spit it out, girl."

Blushing, Vanille started again. "Would you happen to know... what Light-I mean... the master's favorite dish is?"

"Oh..."

"It's just a parting gift!"

A mischievous glint sparked in the raven haired girl's eye. "I know the one..."

**-xiii-**

The recipe was quite hard to follow... but Vanille finally did it. The red head sighed as she wiped the side of the dish then placed it into a dish warmer.

Lightning sure had peculiar taste...

Standing back, she realized the secret sauce had stained her uniform. "Oh no..." She twirled, seeing traces of stains and flour all over herself. She should get changed... she thought. Changing into another uniform was an idea. But then she had a better plan.

She blushed thinking about it then decided to hurry to her room. In the hallway, she skipped and danced. No one was there to tell her it was against the rules.

Vanille was ecstatic, she couldn't wait until Lightning comes home to try her dish.

**-xiii-**

"Tripe...?"

Standing, Vanille nodded and looked at Lightning nervously while tugging on her yellow sun dress. Even though technically Vanille wasn't her servant anymore, she still found it weird to sit while the master was sitting. "Lebreau... said it was your favorite."

Lightning blanched. "Lebreau..." She grunted under her breath as she sat.

"Do- do you not like it? I can make you something else..."

Lightning shook her head. "No... you made it for me..." Using a fork she quickly shoveled it in her mouth. After finishing, she drank the glass of water next to her. "It's... not bad."

"Really?" Vanille beamed.

"Yeah." Lightning dabbed a napkin at the corner of her lips elegantly.

The red head blushed and looked down at the table unable to look at Lightning for long. There was a long pause before Vanille heard Lightning clear her throat.

"Vanille..."

The red head panicked, she knew that tone... Lightning was about to tell her to-

"I'm not going to leave." She said out loud quickly. She heard Lightning say something, but Vanille wasn't going to have it. "As I have said yesterday..." She slowed down letting her words sound clearly. "I'm not leaving." She mimicked Lightning's commanding voice, hoping that would work. Green eyes met Lightning's blue. She swallowed then kept her chin up. Gaining confidence, Vanille strode over to Lightning and casually sat on top of her master's lap.

Placing a hand over Lightning's clothed mark, she breathed into the woman's ear. "I don't care how long you have... I want to be with you."

Lightning smirked. "Who said I was going to let you leave that easily."

Vanille only smiled back while tracing Lightning's jawline.

**-xiii-**

_"__In the days that follow... I spent every day with Lightning."_

Playfully, Vanille threw a snowball at the back of Lightning's head. The pink haired woman was frozen in shock. Her bi colored eyes narrowed at the red head who was laughing uncontrollably, so much that she had to hold her stomach, that is until she was tackled down with an even bigger snow ball.

Shaking the snow off, Vanille gasped as she saw Lightning coming closer with more snow.

Elmyra watched the two play from afar, a smile on her face.

_"__...And my nights with Lightning."_

As Vanille's naked body collapsed against Lightning's chest, Vanille watched through half lidded eyes at Lightning who had her eyes on Vanille as if she was the only person in the world. The older woman's touch brought her young body into pure ecstasy, but it wasn't just the pleasure that Vanille liked. It was the warmth and the closeness she would feel in her heart when Lightning touched her.

Only Lightning alone can make her feel this way.

Vanille was sure that this was love but...

_"__No love confessions were ever declared. Lightning never allowed it. So I held my words and I held my tears. I cherished every minute I had with her... yet there were times where I saw Lightning's struggle."_

It was a night like any other. After supper, the both of them had decided to read in the library. But then all of a sudden Lightning collapsed onto her knees gripping the mark on her chest.

"Lightning!"

_"__It wasn't uncommon. It happened at least once a day. Lightning would be in pain and I would hold her til the pain and... the voice went away. But this time it was different."_

It started with just a push, but then rage suddenly took hold of Lightning and the next thing Vanille knew was a pain shooting at her back as she landed against the shelf. Books fell on her hitting her, bruising her, but her eyes were on Lightning.

Vanille watched in horror as Lightning for a brief second was gone and a monster took form.

Horns, red glowing eyes, dark armor, and black feathered wings. The devil reincarnate.

"Ragnarok..."Vanille whispered. A second later, Lightning was back. Standing up, Vanille approached her, but Lightning was completely dazed.

Lightning's eyes gazed at her own hands then at the red head. "Don't come near me!" Turning, Lightning fled the room.

"Lightning!" Vanille chased after her, but Lightning was too quick and stormed out of the mansion slamming the front door behind her. By the time, Vanille had pushed open the heavy door, she saw the silhouette of Lightning on top of Odin riding off. "Lightning!"

Vanille fell to her knees into the snow, her hand reached out for her leaving lover. "Lightning!" She cried out then in a quieter defeated tone. "Please don't go..." She heard footsteps crunch the snow behind her. Turning her head, her bright green eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Elmyra who placed a fur coat on her. "Elmyra..." The older woman held her as she cried.

_"__Lightning was slowly descending into madness. I thought for sure that I wasn't going to see her again. I had failed. But that night..."_

**-xiii-**

It had been hours since Lightning's departure and Vanille, broken and spent from crying had finally fallen asleep on top of the bed that they've shared their nights with.

There was absolute stillness in the night air.

Then Vanille felt a draft at the back of her neck and heard the sound of her door cracking open. Even in her sleep, the red head stirred awake, she turned around and saw Lightning slouched against the door. Springing from the bed, she quickly ran towards the other woman and threw her arms around her.

She felt Lightning tense at the contact, but she didn't care, she held onto her as tight as she could. When she pulled away to look at the pink haired woman, she saw that Lightning was an absolute mess. Dirt and cuts painted her face. Lightning's once well tailored outfit was now tattered and shredded.

Vanille's small hand cupped Lightning's face, but the other woman still showed no sign of emotion. No words. Nothing, Vanille just tip toed up to her and kissed her.

_"__You came back..."_ Vanille thought, but did not say aloud.

_"__I have no where else left to go." _Vanille knew that was Lightning's response.

The kiss was soft and tender. Feeling seem to have returned to Lightning at that minute and Vanille felt her night dress being lifted up her body. The red head's hands have found Lightning's buttons and started unbuttoning as well.

Lightning had never let the red head venture further after her daring attempts the other night, but Vanille was more persistent this time. She wanted Lightning. She wanted to love Lightning.

When they had fell on the bed together, Vanille climbed above the pink haired woman. She smiled at her handiwork. She had gotten the older woman half naked.

Lightning looked away ashamed.

Her mark had expanded again. Her body was marred by scars and her mark almost fully covered her skin. Vanille traced a black line to the curve of Lightning's breast.

Tensing all of a sudden, Lightning reached for her wrist.

"I'm a... mons..."

Vanille kissed her, stopping her from saying those words. Her hands, though unskilled at first, started to pick up pace. The red head had undid the buttons on Lightning's pants and removed it. Vanille delighted in the short intakes of breath that Lightning took. Did she really have this much of of an effect on her? Vanille thought.

When Vanille had made sure that Lightning was completely naked, she laid bare against her feeling every inch of her skin with her own. Then mirroring their first time Vanille whispered into Lightning's ear. "You're beautiful."

Slowly, Vanille entered Lightning with her fingertips. Lightning bit her lip and breathed out when Vanille slipped fully inside with her two fingers.

It was warm inside her. Vanille couldn't believe it, it was an amazing feeling. Her touch was slow and aching, something that Lightning wasn't too familiar with. Vanille rested against her, enjoying Lightning's pleasure then...

"Ah!" Vanille gasped when she felt Lightning touch her. She was incredibly wet herself and Lightning's fingers slipped in easily. "Ahhnn!" Vanille moaned.

They moved in sync. Vanille mimicked Lightning's motions inside her. She was learning quick. Vanille moaned into Lightning's ear, and Lightning couldn't contain her voice either. Faster and faster, they went in and out of each other, exploring ever corner of each other's body.

"Lightning!" Vanille cried. Vanille wanted so bad to tell her then. To yell out how much she loved her. "Lightning... I..."

"Vanille!" Lightning interrupted her.

The red head's words died in her lips as her body exploded into pleasure at the sound of her name.

"Ah..." She heard Lightning breath out. Then, though it was subtle, Vanille felt it. She felt Lightning's warmth twitch and squeeze her fingers.

"Light... ning..." She whispered before she fell asleep pressed close against her lover's body.

_"__I never wanted this to end."_

**-xiii-**

When Vanille awoke that morning, she was happy to be greeted with the sight of the slumbering Lightning. Lightning didn't speak of leaving after that. They had breakfast that morning together. This time Vanille made eggs and bacon which Lightning liked.

Things were looking well, as well as it could be at least.

But then, mail came in that morning. A letter from Fang came.

Her hands gripped the letter tightly. "No..." Worry filled her green eyes as she read it.

Yeul's caught pneumonia.

Vanille knew that she had to go back.

* * *

So Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year peeps!

So I got caught in the holidays and didn't have time to write but here it is a chapter! I hope it is enjoyable xD. Theres a tip of the hat to my FFIX characters so I hope you guys enjoy them.

Also. The Ragnarok in my story is not the same as the in-game Ragnarok. Since Ragnarok (spoilers here) is made up of Fang and Vanille, they take the form of their respective eidolons which is Bahamut and Heta... whatever.

Lightning's form of Ragnarok is the sort of combination of Odin and the Ragnarok from the Eidolon parade during the scene in Nautilus. So I hope that image helps you guys in picturing Lightning as Ragnarok.

Anyways I really must thank you to everyone reading and what excites me more is that even though the story is up for a couple months now, there are still new people favoriting it. That's great and very exciting for me!

Lemme know what everyone thinks of the story so far. I would love to hear your messages.

Also Im buzzing with new story ideas after this. I was thinking if I should continue following the Disney route... and perhaps do a spin on Pocahontas... or like Mulan which... would be interesting dont know about that yet lol... but let me know everybody.

Cheers! And Junk!


	24. Chapter XXIII: Enchanted Rose

Lightning hadn't seen the red headed girl since breakfast and though she didn't want to admit it, she felt odd not seeing her. It was nice... having a quiet breakfast with somebody instead of having people watch you eat. It was something she hadn't had in a very long time. Brushing her bangs swiftly out of her face, she marched towards the maids' quarters.

Pushing the door open, she was met with emptiness. "Hmmm..." She was a little ticked and huffed impatiently. Mindlessly, she walked over to what she presumed to be Vanille's bed. It was quite easy since it was the only bed that had flowers on the night stand and pink covers. She briefly wondered how Elmyra even allowed that.

Eyeing the flowers, Lightning smirked. Those are from the garden... sneaky girl, thought Lightning.

As her eyes glanced at the night stand, she noticed some ripped up pieces of paper on the floor. Curious, she started to pick them up.

"Claire?"

Stopping in her tracks, Lightning looked up at Elmyra. "Ah... Elmyra." Straightening up, she brushed off the invisible dust on her sleeve then she proceeded to ask. "Have you seen Vanille?"

"I think she's in the garden, dear." Responded the older woman.

Lightning nodded then proceeded to walk towards the door.

Clearing her voice, Elmyra turned slightly to look at Lightning. "Vanille and I will always be here for you, Claire."

Stopping, Lightning whispered. "I know." Then she left to the garden.

**-xiii-**

Even when surrounded by dozens of red roses, Vanille's red hair still somehow stood out from the crowd. No flower could ever compare. Those were the exact thoughts Lightning had when she saw the girl's back turned to her while looking off into the distance. Casually, she picked a rose from her garden and approached Vanille.

Yesterday... she had beaten the girl. Threw her small body against a book shelf and told the girl not to come towards her.

She hated herself then. She hated herself for hurting Vanille.

In a rage, she had gone into the night. She remembered smashing things. Hitting things. She felt pain, heard his voice, then... she blacked out.

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. She crawled back to the only place she knew.

Into the arms of a girl she lo...

"Ahem..." Lightning cleared her throat.

Alarmed, Vanille turned quickly. "Lightning."

Walking over to her, she presented the single rose to her. Vanille instantly started blushing holding the delicate rose in her hands. Distracted with Vanille's expression, Lightning stumbled with her words. "It's so... you don't have to steal any."

Holding her hand to her lips, Vanille let out a light chuckle. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. They're beautiful..." She took a moment to look around. "We don't have flowers like this where I'm from."

Lightning raised her hand and carefully grazed the bit of skin on the back of Vanille's neck. She felt the girl tense and gasp as she pulled the girl's back to her front. "Something's bothering you." Vanille's breath hitched, her heart pounded. Taking in Vanille's sweet scent, Lightning rested against her. "What's wrong?"

Vanille was silent for a bit then she started. "Yuel... is a little girl from the orphanage I grew up in. She's very sick." Her voice became strained. "Fang wants me to go back to take care of her... I-I have to go back..."

"Then you must go." Came a short reply.

Turning around, Lightning saw the clear shimmer in Vanille's eyes. "I can't leave you... not now, not when... you're like this."

Lightning looked at her sternly. "There are some things in life you just do." Vanille was silenced. "You have to be there for her. She's... family. I understand, Vanille."

Vanille rested her head against Lightning's chest, clinging to the woman. "Light..." She whispered sadly.

Pushing the girl at arm's length, she reached for the rose in Vanille's hand. A green light started radiating from her palms as she enchanted the rose with a cure spell.

Vanille touched the red petals gently. "It's so warm..."

"I hope this helps." Lightning softly said back.

Unable to hold her tears back, the red head threw her arms around Lightning. "Thank you." Carefully the girl kissed Lightning, while holding her cheek delicately as if to etch every detail into memory. Separating, green eyes looked at her blue and red ones. "I'll come back as soon as I can, Lightning."

Lightning nodded as she held Vanille's hand to her cheek. Hesitantly, Vanille's hand slipped from her grasp and the girl went back into the mansion. Standing there alone, Lightning watched the wind blow the petals off the roses.

**-xiii-**

A carriage was here for Vanille. Lightning watched from her window as Vanille and Elmyra hugged before Vanille stepped into the carriage. She knew that the red head was looking for her, but goodbyes were never really Lightning's specialty.

_"She's not going to come back."_ A sinister voice shadowed over her mind.

Her hand grasped a railing by the window. Black arrows started to spread from her wrist to the back of her hand. "She will."

_"You will become Ragnarok, L'cie. And no one will ever love a beast."_

Her teeth clenched as her mark grew closer to her left blue eye. "You're wrong... Vanille is different."

**-xiii-**

Green eyes stared up at the mansion. The driver was waiting and the Chocobos scratched the dirt impatiently, but Vanille was still ever hoping that Lightning would come by to see her off. Elmyra sighed. "That girl... can be so difficult."

"Hmmm..." Vanille hummed in response. Her eyes never left the windows, hoping she would be able to catch the pink haired woman somewhere.

"Do you want me to get her?" Elmyra said softly.

Vanille shook her head. "No. It's alright Elmyra. I'll be back as soon as Yuel gets better."

Elmyra took her hand and patted it. "Take care of her dear. And I'll do my best with this one." Her eyes shifted up at the mansion then smiled at Vanille.

They both hugged reluctantly and then, with one last glance up at the windows, Vanille went into the carriage.

Pressing her face close to the window, she tried to see if she could make out any bit of Lightning's pink hair, her shadow ...anything. When the mansion wasn't in sight anymore, Vanille turned to the small basket she had in her hands. Opening it, she saw the red rose that Lightning had given her.

Her fingers grazed the petals softly. Even when plucked, the enchanted rose held its warmth and life. It was subtle, but Vanille could feel it.

**-xiii-**

As the carriage neared her house, the familiar trees and flowers brought a certain warmth to Vanille's heart. She couldn't wait to see Fang, Hope, and the children again. And at the same time, she felt sad. Going home seemed surreal to Vanille. It had only been three months since she had left, but it seemed longer than that, much longer. Three months ago she didn't have a job, she never dreamed of wearing fancy ball gowns, and never did she imagine what falling in love was like. She knew only stories and fairy tales. And now...

Her heart yearned to return to Lightning. To be with her. To spend every hour, minute, and second with her...

Her thoughts came to a halt when the carriage suddenly stopped. She smiled as she held onto her luggage. This must have meant she arrived.

Happily, she opened the carriage, but as she walked out of the carriage all feelings of happiness were replaced with fear. Her heart tightened when she saw unfamiliar men surrounding her house. Could this be Snow's men, thought Vanille.

Then one of the armored men approached her. "We've been expecting you." Placing a hand on her wrist he started to pull her towards her house.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, but the soldier's grip only grew tighter. As she struggled, she heard a familiar voice.

"Unhand her you idiot!" Fang came out of the house at the sound of Vanille's scream.

Breaking away from the soldier, Vanille ran up to Fang. "Fang!"

"Vanille!" Fang responded. Vanille threw her arms around the older woman and embraced her. Fang started brushing the red head's hair tenderly. "I'm so glad you're safe, Van..." She murmured into her ear.

"Safe?" Separating, Vanille looked up at the dark haired woman's eyes. "What's going on? Where are the children?"

Fang moved her lips starting to explain, but she was silenced when she heard strong footsteps behind her.

Vanille started to tremble and hid behind Fang. But... when she was expecting to see blonde hair and that cocky grin, she was face to face with another man. A serious man with silver hair and a scar on his face. Though she was certain that she'd never met him, he looked familiar. Then a certain memory... a memory that wasn't her own flashed into her mind.

This man was there. He was there when Lightning fought Gadot. He was there when Lightning had ridden into the city with Bartandelus' head.

This man is Lightning's superior. The general...

"General Rosch." He said his name simply and tipped his head slightly to Vanille, but when Vanille did not respond, he continued. "Shall we continue this inside?"

Vanille did not move, she only clutched onto Fang's arm tighter. The soldiers surrounding them gave Vanille very little choice, however. Soon enough, they all entered the house. Vanille had noticed that none of the children were in sight. Breaking away from Fang, she bravely confronted Rosch. "Where is my family?"

The man turned around. "Rest assured, they are safe."

"And Yeul?" Vanille asked worriedly.

Fang spoke behind her. "Yuel is fine." Vanille looked at her with a confused expression. Approaching her, she placed her hand on Vanille's shoulder. "You were in danger. We had to get you back here."

Vanille was in shock. Fang... had lied to her. Shaking her head she denied it. "What are you talking about?"

At that, General Rosch took out a letter from his pocket. "Recognize this?"

Turning to the general, she saw her letter in his hand. The letter that was meant for Snow. "My letter." She shook her head. "I don't know anything about that." In honest, Vanille was telling the truth. When she had found out about the Fifth Ark, she only thought it was where Lightning had hid Serah, she had no idea what it was.

"The fabled Fifth Ark holds the L'cies most dangerous and advance weapons. I knew about Farron's obsession with this place, but I never imagined she would find it."

Vanille swallowed, unsure of what to expect.

Rosch's eyes grew serious. "And I never imagined seeing... Ragnarok."

Green eyes widened and her lips trembled as she thought of the terrifying form of Lightning as Ragnarok. All the while, Rosch was watching her expression closely as he spoke of what happened.

**-xiii-**

_Arriving at the coordinates, Rosch was face to face with the enclosed mountain. After a bit of useless digging, he had ordered everybody to stand clear from a distance and authorized the use of explosives. _

_With a swipe of his saber, his command went through and a great bang erupted. The earth shook and the small pebbles that sat on the surface danced. Smoke rose like a giant mushroom. For a second, Rosch had shut his eyes, using his gloved hand to shield the dust that flew towards him. When he had opened his eyes to peek, he was at a loss for words. _

_There, making a small clearing into the heavens, was a big black winged beast. A beast he only knew from books and fairy tales._

_"Barthandelus' cursed servant: Ragnarok."_

_"It was unsettling. I sent troops back to alert our defenses and ordered them not to tell anyone about the beast. Should news of this get out, sheer panic would erupt and the kingdom will fall."_

**-xiii-**

Breaking Rosch away from his story, Vanille lied again. "Then why are you telling me this! I have nothing to do with this."

Rosch raised his hand, as if to strike.

At that point, Fang stood in front of Vanille, about to guard her at all cost. "Don't you dare!"

Rosch simply ignored them and a soldier came up to him presenting Rosch with Lightning's broken saber.

Vanille gasped, seeing Lightning's prized signature saber.

"When I had found her blade, I assumed Lightning's death at the hands of the beast." His hand formed a fist. "But when I heard of her safe return and her dismissal of her servants... all but two, one of which was you..." Rosch glared down at the red head. "You know what's going on."

Fang turned and looked at Vanille who was shaking underneath the General's stone gaze.

"And you will tell me or I will be forced to make a decision." He said coldly.

Fang and Vanille looked at him with fear in their eyes. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" Fang shouted.

"No..." Whispered Vanille, hoping that Rosch didn't mean...

"You love your family, right? You would do anything for them right?" Rosch asked question after question like bullets shooting the two sisters down.

Fang raised her fist, but was quickly held back by two guards. "Damn you! That wasn't our deal!"

"Fang!" Vanille shouted as a soldier held a blade to Fang's neck.

Rosch approached her again. "Your actions can save your family." He glared down at her.

The red head's voice cracked. "Please let them go!"

He continued. "Your actions will save everyone, all across the kingdom."

Those words... she had heard them before. Snow had threatened her before... but... it wasn't like this. This man... this man was serious. Vanille shook and winced as Rosch gripped her arm. "No... please..."

"We're all in your hands now." He said in a low voice.

She thought of Lightning. Her back turned away from her, leaving.

No... Lightning.

She placed her hands over her ears hoping to block out the world, but Rosch tightened his grip causing Vanille to focus. "You're running out of time."

She winced in pain. She thought of the night before. Lightning had turned. She turned. Black wings, red eyes... Ragnarok.

What can Vanille do?

What can she do to stop her?

To save her?

She turned hoping Fang would give her some guidance, but she only saw Fang wince as the blade cut closer to her skin.

"Shall we start with her?" Questioned Rosch.

"No! Please don't!" She shouted as she shook and trembled.

"The truth!" Rosch shouted to her face.

Looking down, she cried. "Rag—narok... is..."

The room was silent and everybody held their breath.

"Lightning." Vanille breathed. She could feel the change of the atmosphere and Rosch's boots about to move.

Everything stopped.

Then... she continued. "But Lightning is a hero!" Vanille looked up at Rosch bravely. "She... was the one who killed Bartandelus and you knew that!" She swallowed as she looked at the slightly shaken Rosch. "But she's under a curse!" She held her ground, and drew closer to Rosch, each step heavier than the last. "Bartandelus is the one to blame, not Lightning!" Her words were strong. "There has to be a way to break it! There has to be! And if we don't stop it, there will be no stopping her!" Tears started to glide down her cheek. "And it's not fair!" She looked back down. "It's not fair because Lightning... Lightning is..."

She thought of Lightning's pale face. Her scars. Her blue eyes. Her tragic past. Her soft hands. Her broken heart. Her weak, but beautiful smile.

Her subtle warmth underneath her cool exterior.

"I see..." Rosch finally responded.

Vanille broke from her tears and looked up at Rosch.

Rosch approached her. "You're right. We need to find a way."

His words tugged at Vanille's heart, brightening her face instantly. She looked up at him with hope filling her eyes.

"Vanille!" She heard Fang yell behind her then she started to fall forward. Then the last thing Vanille remembered was a sharp pain behind her head. She collapsed to the ground. Though hazy, she could see Fang on the ground as well. She tried to reach out to her, but she couldn't speak nor move. Then she heard Rosch's voice towering over her.

"They are to stay here. Understood?"

"Yes sir." A male voice responded.

Then his voice grew quieter as Rosch went outside. Her eyes started to drift close. She could hear Rosch mumble out a speech. She couldn't make any of the words. Just when she was about to lose consciousness, she heard the soldiers respond with a loud voice altogether.

"Kill the Beast!" They yelled.

"No...Light..." Vanille whispered before the world grew black.

* * *

HI EVERYONE

SO... i know its been awhile. It's been hard to write this chapter since I'm so close to the end. This story has attached itself to me so its quite hard to really get to the end.

But I must say, thank you all for your support. Even when I haven't written for a while, I would still get notifications saying that I have new followers or favorites, which is amazing. It really motivates me so please keep sharing with me your thoughts!

Anyways, I hope everybody is still with this story.

The last two chapters is coming up and I hope you all will like it.

So until next time, Chapter XXIV: Kill the Beast


	25. Chapter XXIV: KIll the Beast

The sun slowly made its way below the hills and dusk has finally fallen on the Farron estate. Lightning hadn't left her room since Vanille had left earlier. She sat by her window, leaning her head on the cool surface. Blue and red eyes gazed out the window listlessly.

Then in the distance, she saw the faint glow of flames. Her heart beat slightly quickened and her fist tightened for a second, but she did not move. She only watched quietly as the flames marched closer and closer.

Hurried footsteps up the stairs and a knock at the door interrupted her. Elmyra, hearing no response, decided to open the door. "Master. There are soldiers coming up the hills. What should we do?"

Soldiers, thought Lightning. So they're finally here. Her voice held no emotions. "Let them come. It doesn't matter anymore."

**-xiii-**

Pushing past the gates, the calvary treaded past the garden, letting their boots crush the roses beneath them. Led by Rosch, the army was dressed in fine shining armor that gleamed in the moon light. Torches hot, weapons ready, Rosch waved his hand and in an instant, the soldiers behind him came forward and broke through the front door.

With a huge slam, the doors opened and the finely armored soldiers poured into the main hall., only to be greeted by the calm and collected Elmyra who stood in the middle ready to face the uninvited guests of the Farron household. The soldiers parted ways for their leader to walk through, bowing in respect during the process.

Saber in hand, Rosch peered down at Elmyra. "Where is General Farron?"

Unintimidated, Elmyra looked up at the silver haired man and spoke in a soft but firm voice. "The master does not wish to be disturbed at the moment."

"I'm afraid she does not have a choice." Rosch said coldly. "If she does not come out, I will be forced to use arms..." At that, the surrounding men raised their weapons at the older woman.

Elmyra stood unmoving, ready for anything that may come.

"Very well," said Rosch in a low voice. His hand tightened on his weapon.

"General!" A strong voice echoed into the hall causing everybody to turn their head to the figure dressed in a black hooded cape at the top of the stairs.

"Farron..." Muttered Rosch under his breath as he watched Lightning closely.

The black hood shielded her face from everybody, the only thing that could be seen are her pink bangs that peeked out. Putting a hand to her mouth, Lightning coughed. "I'm afraid I've developed something..." She started to descend the staircase, only to trip the first few steps. Catching the railing in time, she continued. "Quite contagious." She lied carefully. "So I apologize if I am... out of sorts."

The men closest to the stairs took a cowardly step back as if believing her for a second. Elmyra took this chance to excuse herself, but stayed close to watch the situation closely.

Each step down echoed in the room. All eyes were on Lightning. The sound of heartbeats and breathing amplified.

When Lightning arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the room was suddenly dead silent. If someone were to drop a pin, that high pitched twang would be the only sound.

The soldier's breathed. The General breathed. Lightning breathed.

Swallowing, General Rosch was the first to speak. "No more games, Farron." Grabbing Lightning's broken saber, he tossed it to the ground in front of her. "I know what you are."

No movement. Lightning was prepared for this, she was prepared to face her end, but she was never prepared for what happened next.

"I knew that you were no ordinary person when you came back with Barthandelus' head. Every movement you made, I watched closely. I knew it was a matter of time before you reveal your true self." He took out Vanille's letter to Snow. "Of course... I did have little bit of help."

Lightning looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Vanille's signature on the letter. "Vanille..." She whispered.

"No..." Elmyra sighed as she saw Lightning twitch slightly at the mention of Vanille's letter.

Allowing the letter fall to the floor, Rosch continued to stare Lightning down. "Don't take it personaly. But... no one life is worth the lives of millions of our Kingdom's people."

Rosch continued to speak, but Lightning's attention was elsewhere. Lightning's eyes burned onto the fallen letter. Her bi colored eyes stared at Vanille's name as well as Snow's seal. Quietly she dug into her pocket.

"And it is them that wish..."

Lightning had managed to fish out the ripped up piece of paper that she had found on the floor earlier in the maid's quarters. Looking at the shredded paper, her lips started to tremble as she saw the lines that formed a corner of Snow's seal.

Holding up his saber, Rosch continued. "For you to die."

Flames started to burst at the corners of the ripped up shred. Lightning's one blue eye was slowly filled with scarlet red.

"You will become Ragnarok, L'cie. And no one will ever love a beast." Barthandelus lived in Lightning and manifested himself as the beast.

Rosch glared at Lightning. "Ragnarok."

Then in a flash, Lightning held on to the top of her hooded cape and threw it up into the air to reveal her marked face. Eyes closed, she let the soldiers lay eyes on her full fledge L'cie mark.

The troops took a step back in fear. Unflinching, Rosch raised his saber at Lightning signaling the attack.

Letting a loud battle cry, the soldiers raised their lances and headed towards Lightning at all sides. The world stood still. The cry was silenced in Lightning's mind, the only thing she could hear was her breathing and the drone that was Barthandelus' voice.

As the sharp points of the lances were inches away from her body, her eyes opened.

No trace of blue was found in either of her eyes, only red. Blood red.

With a boom, the soldiers were sent flying away by an invisible force. Even Rosch who was far from Lightning was lying on the ground. In horror, the men watched as Lightning lifted off the ground in a blinding flare. As she let out a terrifying scream, her voice was shadowed over by a lower one, the voice of Barthandelus.

Glowing red eyes, sharp devil horns, an impenetrable body, the beast spread its black wings. Ragnarok was finally at its full form. Raising a claw towards Rosch, the beast spoke. "Destruction will reign..."

Standing up on his feet again, Rosch pointed towards the beast and spoke to his frightened troops. "This will be our final battle! We must fight with no hesitation! If we fail, the kingdom, our families we fought so hard to protect will pay the price." Turning towards Ragnarok again, Rosch signaled them forward. "All units, attack!"

Roaring with morale, the troops raced to their final battle.

"Pathetic humans!" The beast charged towards them.

**-xiii-**

Vanille watched in horror as Ragnarok tore apart buildings and set the village on fire. The beast flew through the city, swooped down, and devoured men, women, and children.

Falling on her knees, the red head looked up at the beast begging it to stop. "Lightning... please stop!"

Roaring the beast charged towards her with its claws raised.

"Vanille!"

Vanille bounced awake at the sound of her name. "Lightning!" She shouted. Getting up too quickly, she winced when she felt the pain on the back of her head. She felt someone's hands supporting her to sit up. Opening her eyes, she looked into the light blue-green eyes of Hope.

"Vanille... it's okay. It's me, Hope!" The silver haired boy in front of her called to her, hoping to calm her down.

"Hope...? Where are the others?" She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, they're safe." He said reassuring her.

Still dazed, Vanille looked around her and realized she was still at her house. Then she remembered, that's right... she was here because of the General...

The General, she thought.

The General is going to kill Lightning! "I- I have to go! I have to get to Lightning!" She said worriedly then started to push herself up. As she got up, she heard the sound of clothes shuffling behind her. Turning around, she quickly made her way to Fang who was still lying still on the ground. "Fang!" Both Vanille and Hope started to help her up.

Holding a hand to her head, Fang groaned. "Ugh... my head..." Looking at Vanille, she instantly felt guilty. "Ah... Vanille... I'm so sorry. I had no idea- I came back one day and the kids were gone, he told me that you were in trouble... and that-"

"It's ok, Fang." The red head said softly.

The sound of footsteps approached them alerting everybody to turn their attention towards the blonde attractive man.

"Everything alright?" The Duke, Snow Villiers said in his familiar nonchalant way as he sauntered in.

"Duke?" The red head didn't know whether to be happy or scared to see him.

"Duke!?" Fang said with a surprising expression. "This idiot comes by sometimes to visit the kids... This guy is a duke?!"

"When I saw the soldiers in front of the house, I ran to find help and... I found him." Hope explained.

Snow nodded. "What's going on? Where is the General?"

"The General!" Vanille started to panic. "We need to get to Lightning, now! She's- she's in trouble!" She started to walk towards the door, but Snow held onto her wrist stopping her.

"Whoa whoa- slow down... Why is sis-?"

Looking at Snow, Vanille confessed. "Snow!" Her eyes burned onto his. "I know where Serah is."

**-xiii-**

Back at the Farron household, it was a complete war zone. Shards of glass and broken wood shattered everywhere and Rosch's attempts in keeping the beast at bay were almost for naught. Strong soldiers were brought to their knees like ants.

"Don't let it leave this place!" Commanded Rosch.

Soldiers rushed behind him carrying chains and hooks, hoping to subdue the powerful Ragnarok. With the other soldiers distracting the beast, they waited for the right moment to strike.

"Now!" Yelled Rosch.

Hooking onto the flesh of the beast on each side, Ragnarok let out a bone chilling cry. With the strength of five men on each side, they pulled the beast down into submission with a heave. Another chain with spikes was thrown around the neck of the beast dragging it down closer to the floor.

Finally a steel net was placed over Ragnarok. With a final heave and a ho, the soldiers forced the beast onto the floor. Rosch held his breath, hoping that this was enough to contain the beast.

Roaring, the beast clawed onto the floor and glared into the General's eyes. "You think this is enough..." Despite the amount of weight that was pulling the beast down, it managed to slowly stand up. "To contain me?!" The men heaved again, pulling the rope tighter. Holding up its claws, the beast then gripped onto the chains that restrained it and with a roar, pulled upward causing a ripple down to the soldiers holding it and effectively threw them all off.

The soldiers who held the chain and spike collar around its neck pulled backwards, hoping to gain the upper hand again, but Ragnarok only allowed them to pull. It didn't care that the spikes were digging into its neck, scarring and cutting into black flesh. The tension soon became too much for the chains and they snapped, unleashing bright sparks as it happened.

Now almost completely free, the beast threw away the net and flew upward. All this happened in less than three minutes. And three minutes did not allow enough time for anyone to escape, but Ragnarok only had vengeful eyes for one person, sparing the rest.

Three seconds, not three minutes, not even a minute, was all it took for Ragnarok to fly into Rosch's direction, delivering an attack that left the General bleeding on the ground and gasping for air. With the fall of the brave General, the soldiers saw the mark of the end. With a boom, the beast broke through the walls and flew into the night sky.

"General!" One of his men flew to his aid, while the rest gathered the less injured troops to chase after the beast.

Grasping onto the soldier's collar, Rosch gave his command in a broken voice. "Do not let... it out of your sight." His other hand held onto his wounds as he stared into the eyes of the soldier. "Use the weapons."

"But sir, we haven't figured out how to use-"

"Just do it!" Commanded Rosch as he spat out blood.

Nodding, the soldier left him on the ground and hurried to the others.

**-xiii-**

Vanille's heart raced to the sound of horses thumping loudly against the ground. A light drizzle had started and she felt it on her shoulders. Her arms were held tightly against the Duke as they rode towards the Estate. Behind her Gadot, Fang, and Hope followed closely on horseback. While it was quite uncomfortable sitting with the Duke, a man that she was still quite fearful of, she knew she had to sit with him in order to tell him everything she knew about the Farron sisters. She knew when she mentioned Serah in pain and as a L'cie, she had struck a core. Even when riding a horse in high speed, she could feel his body tense at the sound of Serah's name, to which she responded by holding onto him tighter, wanting to comfort him. She knew exactly what it was like to have someone you love in pain and struggling.

As they neared the Estate, she saw that the big front gates were already torn down by the soldiers.

They didn't need to go far. Blasting out of the mansion came the flying beast, Ragnarok. The horse neighed loudly as Snow pulled on the reigns hard stopping the horse and pulling it back until it was on its hind legs. Vanille almost fell but she clutched onto Snow's jacket in time. When the horse had calmed down, Vanille could see the scene clearly ahead of her.

Ragnarok swooped down from the skies to attack the soldiers. The common lances and swords, even arrows did nothing to pierce to thick armor of the mighty Ragnarok. The rain now transformed from a drizzle to a drumming thunder storm. The monster lit the night with its magic making it a brilliant yet terrifying spectacle.

"Incredible..." Fang said in awe. "How the hell are we supposed to take that down?"

Snapping out of her daze, Vanille turned to Snow. "We can't let it reach the village!"

Snow nodded then turned around to look at Gadot who was still on horseback. "Gadot, we'll see what we can do to help out!"

Nodding, Gadot and Snow rode off.

After the had left, Vanille reached into her bag to bring out the rose Lightning had given her before she left. Holding it gently in her palm, she looked at the slightly glowing rose one last time, before ripping the head from the stem.

Hope who was watching curiously asked her. "What are you doing?"

With a bunch of petals in hand, she turned to Hope and Fang. "We need to get this out to the wounded soldiers."

Looking at each other, Fang and Hope thought Vanille was acting crazy. Regardless, Fang nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

**-xiii-**

Placing the petal into the mouth of the soldier, Vanille coached the soldier into eating it. She sighed in relief as she watched the soldier's face regain color. Ragnarok was not far away and she was in great danger, but she can't just let these men die.

"Vanille!"

Turning to the voice, she saw Elmyra running towards her. "Elmyra!" She held onto woman's hands. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Oh Vanille..." The older woman shook her head. "The master- Lightning is gone."

Vanille shook her head, her hair was wet and her hair ties had fallen out letting her hair fall freely. "No. I will get her back, Elmyra!" Then she placed the petals in Elmyra's hands, all but one. "Give these to the fallen soldiers..." Looking at the beast up ahead in the sky. "I will bring her back!" With that, she turned and ran towards Ragnarok.

"Vanille!" Elmyra shouted.

**-xiii-**

All the soldiers had retreated from the Farron mansion. The last one, the one who aided Rosch, became temporary commander. Raising Rosch's fallen saber, the soldier yelled. "Bring out the weapons from the Ark!"

Snow and Gadot arrived at the front lines and watched them bring out crates filled with weapons. The weapons were long and made of metal. Each had some sort of latch on the side.

The soldiers who held the weapons were confused until one decided to pull the trigger. A bang was unleashed and thankfully shot to the floor.

Raising it to the air, the others followed suit taking the new weapons to face the beast. The Fifth Ark weapons responded to some but to others were useless. Regardless, the soldiers, morale was raised and the beast was now facing a new kind of fire power.

Roaring, Ragnarok fought fire against fire, unleashing its fire magic against the earth and scorching it into black ashes.

One more weapon remained in the crate. "Ahhh- Sir it's too heavy to use!" Said the soldier struggling to take the heavy weapon.

The soldier felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he was face to face with Gadot. Stepping aside, the soldier let Gadot take the weapon and watched in awe as the one armed man lifted the weapon into his left hand.

"Alright... now lets see what this baby can do." Arriving at the front lines, Gadot aimed the weapon up into the sky at Ragnarok. Even with the beast's speed, its size made it an easy target. Taking a deep breath, Gadot prepared for the shot then pulled the trigger.

The bullet that came out wasn't a bullet, but a rocket. The power of the rocket sent Gadot back a few steps but he was able to regain his footing. Gun shots stopped and everybody had their attention on the rocket, everybody except the unsuspecting Ragnarok.

Lightning flashed in the sky behind Ragnarok as its red eyes widened looking at the rocket closing in. Quickly the beast tried to fly away, but as it dodged to the right, the rocket smashed into its left wing, tearing it down.

It let out a terrifying wail. No longer able to stay in the air, the beast smashed back into the mansion.

**-xiii-**

"Lightning!" Yelled Vanille, as she quickly made her way inside the building. Once in, she saw Rosch by the front still on the floor. She glanced at the giant hole that Ragnarok had made in the staircase then back at Rosch. With the last petal in her hand, she bit her lip and thought. Rosch was still human... he won't survive. Quickly she ran to his side. He was weak, but still alive. "Hey... it's going to be okay."

Rosch just looked at her unmoving.

Vanille assumed that he was too weak to talk. Placing the petal in his hand, she spoke carefully. "Just put it in your mouth, okay?"

Still no answer. Wasting no time, she proceeded to run to the hole where Ragnarok laid. "Lightning!" She screamed hoping that that big impact was enough for Lightning to transform back.

But as she finally arrived to the smashed staircase and the dust had finally cleared, she realized that Ragnarok was still at full form. Still, she didn't stop. "Lightning please, I know you hear me!" She cried. "Come back!"

Scarlet eyes opened and looked deep into Vanille's soul. Claws reached the edge of the giant hole and with one push Ragnarok was on its feet again.

Not moving, the red head stood her ground and threw her hands out to block Ragnarok from leaving. "I won't have you hurting anymore people!"

The beast stood quietly.

"You have to kill me first." Vanille looked down scared of what would happen next.

"Insolent girl..." He said followed by his laugh. Ragnarok raised its claw at Vanille, ready to deliver its final blow.

Closing her eyes, Vanille waited for her death, but nothing came. When she looked up, she could see the internal struggle within Ragnarok's red eyes.

"Van- nille..." Ragnarok spoke her name, no, not Ragnarok, it was Lightning. Lightning was in there, thought Vanille. "Foolish L'cie!" Ragnarok said again. The beast started to move backwards its arm struggling to stay up.

Walking closer, Vanille did not care what would happen to her, she needed to bring Lightning back. "Lightning!"

But as she got closer to the struggling Ragnarok, the fallen Rosch behind them was slowly getting up. Despite coughing out blood and bleeding from his forehead, Rosch who was a brilliant and fearless general, still got up on his two feet. He was a man that believed fully that the end justified the means, so if there were some sacrifices along the way, then so be it. It would be worth it.

Time stopped.

Lightning who was deep within Ragnarok could see it all.

Vanille, the girl whom she knew for sure that she... loves was coming towards her.

Rosch had a bomb in his hands, ready to throw it.

The soldiers were almost at the door.

When time began again, pure chaos would happen and Lightning knew this so she breathed and willed her body to take control.

**-xiii-**

It happened all too fast. Vanille barely had any time to process what happened. One second Ragnarok was about to kill her. One second she was running towards Ragnarok, then another second, she saw Ragnarok run pass her then it spun her around and held her against its armored body.

Then she heard a terrifying boom. That sound that was so loud it left her ears ringing.

Everything was surrounded by a cloud of dust. She felt the building crumble. She felt the earth move beneath her, but what she felt even more was the familiar warmth that surrounded her.

That warmth was enough to block out all the chaos that happened. When she tilted her head up and opened her eyes, she was not met with the blood red eyes of Ragnarok, but Lightning's radiant blue ones.

For a split second everything around her was a brilliant white light and all she could see was Lightning looking down at her. Even with her ringing ears, she could make out the movement of Lightning's lips. She said.

"I love you."

Then time began again, almost too fast. Dust surrounded them and the building seemed to be stable now, at least she thought so. Until all of a sudden Lightning shoved the red head away from her. As Vanille landed on the floor, she witnessed in horror as a wooden beam from the ceiling fell down and cut into Lightning's body . With the strong beam broken, rubble and broken wood followed falling on top of her beaten body.

"Lightning!" She screamed then ran towards the pile of rubble. "No..." Using her bare hands, she started to dig her way through to Lightning. "Lightning- Ahh!" Her hands were cut in the process, but she didn't care, her bloody hands continued to dig. "Please... Lightning!"

At that point, Snow and the others have finally arrived at the scene. They had taken cover when the bomb erupt, when they arrived, they were too late. They watched as the young girl struggled with the heavy pieces of wood and rubble. "Everybody start digging!" Snow commanded.

Snow, Gadot, Fang, Hope, and the soldiers all helped. They had found Rosch not too far away, but unfortunately, he was gone.

When the last piece of fallen beam was lifted, Lightning's body was carefully lifted to a clear area by the stairs. Vanille ran to her side and brushed the dirt away from Lightning's face. "No... Lightning please... Please..." Blood poured from Lightning's stomach, the wooden beam had splintered into sharp edges and had left her with serious wounds. Turning towards the others. "Please somebody help!" Fang, Hope, and Elmyra had already passed out all the petals, none were left. The last one, Vanille had given to Rosch.

Lightning grabbed her hand. "No- it's too late..."

Vanille held Lightning's hand to her face. She let her tears fall freely. "No... no its not... you can heal yourself right? Please, you can do it."

Slowly Lightning used her other hand to unbutton her collar. There was no mark, nothing, only bruised skin."Don't you see..." She smiled. "I'm... free."

"No... no... You can't! You can't die!" Vanille cried as she felt Lightning weakly brush her tears away.

Turning slightly towards Snow, Lightning tried to speak up. "Snow..." Snow quickly ran to her side. "Serah's room- there's a hidden passage. Go to her."

Snow nodded silently and left.

Turning back to Vanille, Lightning smiled. "You came for me..."

Vanille nodded, unable to say anymore.

"That's what matters." Lightning forced a pained yet genuine smile. Looking into her green eyes, she whispered gently. "I'm glad..." Then Lightning closed her eyes. Her hand that was on Vanille's cheek slacked and fell to the side.

"No...no..." Shaking her head, Vanille held onto her body. "No! Please... don't leave me..." The room was silent and her crying was the only thing that could be heard. "Please..." She held her closer so she could whisper into her ear. "I love you. Please... please... don't go..."

Everybody hung their head in sorrow and the room was completely silent.

Even though it was probably only minutes that passed by, it seemed like hours. Then all of a sudden the voice of a young soldier broke the silence. "Miss Vanille!" Everybody turned towards the soldier. In his hand was one single petal. "I found this here by the floor."

One petal? Vanille thought. Did Rosch not use it? The soldier hurriedly ran up to her and place it in her shaking hands. "I hope... this helps." The soldier said kindly.

"Thank you." She said to the soldier then looked back at Lightning. The petal in her hands though slightly covered in dirt still glowed with subtle warmth. Crying, she brushed the dirt away from the red velvet petal then placed it into her mouth. She bent down to Lightning's lips and brushed her cheeks gently. "Please..." She leaned in closer. "Come back to me."

Then she sealed their fate with a kiss.

* * *

Ok Ok so I know it's been like a month. Sorry.

But the finale Finale FINALE chapter will be updated tomorrow and that is a promise.

I want to shout out to all of the readers who stuck by me for so long. I really hope you like this story. And to ClaireFarron13, a shout out to your story One Winged Angel, I hope this shout out motivates you to write. Never give up!

Thank you everyone who enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please share with me once more your thoughts and comments. With one more chapter to go, let me know what you all think about it. Like it, hate it? Please let me know.

Read, Review, and Junk. Enjoy the chapter.


	26. Epilogue

One year later.

It was a warm summer day. The sky was an orange color and the grass was plush and soft. Even when surrounded by tombstones, the mood wasn't a somber one at the cemetery. Vanille who was dressed in a  
light yellow sundress approached the single grey tombstone on the ground. Her hair was out of her usual hair ties and flew in the light breeze that met her. In her hands were freshly picked roses decorated with lilies, daises, and other colorful flowers. With a smile, Vanille stepped forward and gently laid the flowers on the base of the tombstone.

She let her eyes linger on them for a while before she began. "I have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin..." She smiled then sighed. "So much has happened and even now I still can't  
be sure if anything was real or not. I missed you so much." She paused then began again. "Fang helped rebuild the Estate and now with Elmyra as head Matron, we were able to turn it into a big orphanage."

**-xiii-  
**  
_True to Vanille's words, the Estate was a whole new place. New flowers were planted and the ground that was once burnt black ashes had been rejuvenated with color. Children from the orphanage ran in the garden, laughing gleefully as they chased one another._

_Fang, despite Vanille and Elmyra's disapproval, had brought Caius and Noel on a hunting trip. The three of them originated from the same village and said hunting was their rite of passage. With their spoils in toll, Fang announced their arrival. Yuel who wore a crown of flowers in her hair hurried over to hug them. "You're back!"_

_"We're going to eat well tonight!" Fang grinned. "Keep this a secret from your sis though, okay?"_

_Yuel smiled then put her finger to her lips._

_Inside the Estate, Elmyra taught a class of children. They had turned the library into a small classroom. Once they heard Fang was back however, the kids all closed their books and rushed outside. Elmyra_

_sighed. After everything that had happened, Elmyra felt like she had adopted more kids than she could handle... especially with the stubborn Fang. Turning, she proceeded to erase the chalk board. Just_

_when she thought all the children had left, a young girl with a pink ribbon in her hair came up to Elmyra and tugged on her skirt._

_"Matron... matron!"_

_Turning, Elmyra bent down to the young brown haired girl. "Yes, Marlene?"_

_Marlene was new to the orphanage, she had lost her father in a construction accident. Kind and sweet, young Marlene and Elmyra got along especially well. Holding up a bouquet of lilies, Marlene placed them in Elmyra's hands._

_"Lilies." Elmyra smiled. "They're my favorite, Marlene. How did you know?"_

_Rocking back and forth on her heels, she placed her hands behind her back. "A nice lady in the garden told me."_

_"A nice lady?" Elmyra asked curiously._

_"Mmmhmm! She has really pretty green eyes."_

_Pretty green eyes... Maybe it was Vanille, thought Elmyra, but Vanille was out with Lightning so it couldn't be her. Her thoughts drew her to one conclusion. Could it be...? Her eyes started to tear as she looked at the white lilies in her hands, but Marlene caught them with her little fingers. "Thank you, Marlene." Elmyra smiled._  
**  
-xiii-**

Smiling, Vanille continued. "Hilda came back to help out as well. Even Lebreau who's busy with her restaurant, would come by sometimes to cook for us." A pause. "And in the end... even Brahne."

**-xiii-  
**  
_It was a calm day, until all of the sudden there was a pounding at the door. When Elmyra and Hilda opened the door, she was met with a blue faced Brahne. Immediately, Brahne bursted into tears. "Bwahahahahhahhaaha!" It was hard to tell whether she was laughing or crying. Brahne went in for a hug, and Elmyra awkwardly patted her back. "I missed everybody sooooooooo much!"_

_Hilda only rolled her eyes behind her. Apparently, Brahne had a gambling problem... and some debts._

_After everything was settled, the three of them helped run the orphanage. Brahne became the children's favorite person to prank. Each morning, Brahne complained about her missing slippers and occasionally bursted into flames when she spotted crude doodles of her on the walls complete with her blue face. At the end of the day though, sometimes the robust woman could be seen with a child in her arms fast asleep. When approached, Brahne would deny it, but everybody knew that Brahne secretly loved the children._  
**  
-xiii-**

"The look on Brahne's face when the children pull pranks on her..." Vanille laughed gleefully. "It's something else..." She wiped the happy tears from her eyes. Then she paused. "As for me... I..." Vanille looked down, a bit embarrassed. "I..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves trotting towards her. Turning, her face instantly beamed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lightning, dressed in a loose white collared shirt, smiled down at Vanille.

Shaking her head, Vanille crossed her arms pretending to be mad. "I was about to tell Matron how mean you are to me!" Turning again, she placed her hands together to do a final prayer to her dear late Matron, Edea Kramer.

"Don't you mean the other way around." Vanille heard the pink hair woman mumble behind her. Turning around, Vanille huffed.

Chuckling at the red head, Lightning reached out a hand to her. "Are you ready, Vanille?"

Blushing slightly, Vanille looked up at her brilliant blue eyes and thought of the first time she'd seen them. Then she took her hand and with one swoop, Vanille was lifted up on top of Odin.

"More than one miracle took place that day. Because of Vanille, my curse as Ragnarok was broken and my brand was gone."

Lightning held Vanille from behind as she sat sidesaddle. Lightning sighed as she inhaled the red head's sweet scent. She heard the younger girl let out a chuckle as she relaxed into Lightning's embrace.  
**  
-xiii-**

"Etro, the divine goddess showed her mercy and the same day I was brought back to life. Serah, Sazh, and his son came back as well."

_Lightning was staring out into the rose garden where Vanille and the children were busy watering flowers. In her hand was a letter from Sazh. Sazh and Dajh were somewhere far away from the city. He said it wasn't a forever thing and said he would be bored of the peace and quiet eventually, but for now all he wanted was much needed bonding with his boy. The pink haired woman smiled when she saw Vanille fall over in a bunch of dirt._

_"I see that smile on your face."_

_Hearing the voice behind her, Lightning quickly adjusted herself and turned around. "Serah." She said awkwardly. Serah smiled as she ran up to her and gave her a hug. Lightning placed her hands around Serah slowly and returned the hug. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too, Claire." Serah backed away and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Snow is going to take me to see the world with him."_

_Smiling, Lightning responded. "Congrats." Serah beamed and hugged her again. "Promise you'll write."_

_Serah backed away from her hug and nodded. "But... then you'll have to promise me something too."_

_"And what's that?"_

_Serah smiled and pushed Lightning towards the window. "Don't keep Vanille waiting." Giggling, Serah ran off leaving a red faced Lightning._

"Thanks to Snow, everything that happened was covered up. Rosch was made a hero and I had renounced my title as General. Gadot took my place and the world moves on without ever knowing the danger that threatened it. I live life simply as Lightning Farron now. No titles, nothing."

_The pink haired woman continued to look at the unsuspecting Vanille as her hand slipped into her pocket._

**-xiii-  
**  
"Why are you being so cuddly right now?" Vanille laughed as Lightning held her close as they rode on Odin towards home.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lightning asked.

Shaking her head. "No... I like it." Vanille sighed. "This... this is kind of like how we first met."

Lightning smiled. "I remember."

Gasping, Vanille turned slightly to look back at Lightning. "You do? I- I thought you forgot. How come you've never said anything?"

"How can I forget the stupid girl who decided to wander the forest alone at night." Lightning teased. Vanille huffed and pretended to ignore Lightning. Smiling to herself, Lightning held her closer to stop the girl from pouting. Odin stopped moving and while Vanille was confused, she didn't ask and just relaxed into Lightning's arms.

The sun was just about setting, the wind blew softly against them, and the view was absolutely breathtaking. This was the perfect moment, thought Lightning. Reaching into her pocket, Lightning took out a ring with a rose design in front of Vanille. Even though Vanille rested in front of her and she couldn't see the girl's expression. The quickening of breath and her rapid heartbeat told Lightning that the red head was definitely surprised. Lifting up Vanille's soft hand, Lightning slipped the ring around her finger.

"Marry me?" She whispered into her ear.

Vanille had no answer. She turned to Lightning. Her green eyes glistened from the tears. Her hand flew to Lightning's face caressing it lovingly. She looked into Lightning's clear blue eyes one more time before she slowly closed her own. Gently and slowly, Vanille's lips touched Lightning's.

"When I open my eyes, I see you, Lightning. My happier days are ahead of me now. Our happier days. Together."

**-Beauty and the Beast-**

**-Fin- **

* * *

And that's the end. It's been a crazy ride guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone once again... even though by now I sound like a broken record, I really mean it. Thanks everyone for reading it.

Now that we're at the end, please share with me your final thoughts as they are all very important to me.

Let me know your favorite scene, your favorite character, your favorite chapter. Let me know if you have any questions for me. I love Q&A.

Or even better, let me know what you have in mind for my next story.

For me, my favorite characters were Aerith and Brahne. Hahah... that's why I had to bring her back somehow. My favorite scenes were the past scenes, I think it was really fun building the suspense and mystery.

I really liked interweaving the stories of Beauty and the Beast, FFXIII, and FFVII, I hope everybody caught the little easter eggs and hidden quotes here and there.

So... I also wanted to include some deleted scenes since I did many edits on the story. This may happen very soon, so if you are all interested, I will post them as an afterthought.

Anyways, Thank you all and I hope to hear from you always when I write new fics.

Read, Review, and Junk.


End file.
